Princess of the Vindice
by XFranLover666X94
Summary: Alice is the Princess of De La Luna Kingdom but also is the granddaughter of Bermuda.  She needs a husband!  What happens when she goes to Namimori and meets the gang?  OCx27 OCx18 OCxX Rating may go up! WARNING: There is very colorful language used!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello Minna~

First FanFic Enjoy! and feel free to critic it! (I don't mind at all!)

**I don't Own anything except for my OC's and my own plot! Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

I needed to get out of the house.

My mom keeps smothering me. She keeps telling me that I need to get married. Something about me having to do my duty as the Princess and Guardian de la Luna.

My mom she just asks for many things but I think that this is way too much. I can't just fall in love with anyone. Especially within a year, doesn't she know that.

As I was walking outside bare-footed, I sensed another person's presence behind me.

"Why are you by yourself Ali-chan?" I turned and saw Reborn.

"Oh hey Reborn. I am not doing anything, just needed to get some air and space away from my mom. What are you doing here Uncle Reborn?"

"I am here to see Luce."

"Oh really, Auntie Luce is inside with mom." I sighed. I turned to walk but I was suddenly stopped by Reborn's hand on my shoulder.

"You know your responsibilities as not only as the Princess but also as your mother's successor. Remember you can't run away from who you are. No matter your ancestors or what they did." He let go and walked away towards our family's mansion.

"Huh. I know that Reborn," I looked towards the sky, "but sometimes we just need to get away from who we are and who we might become."

I walked towards the waterfall that was in the forest by our house. While I walked I kept thinking about what Reborn said '_Remember you can't run away from who you are. No matter your ancestors or what they did._' When I reached the waterfall, I sat at the bottom of the waterfall.

"I wish you were here….. Izzy."

* * *

><p>Review Please~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

I** don't own KHR!**

I only own my OC's and my own plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A New Day<p>

"ALICE!." I heard someone yell.

I put my pillow over my head and curled up in my sheets. I didn't want to get up just yet. I was so warm, so comfy. The covers over my head, not being able to see the sun shining. I wanted to stay in my dreamland a little while longer. I wanted to stay in my world of no duties, prophecies, curses, marriages, just me enjoying my life walking down a peaceful street full of normal people. That's all I wish for a normal life.

"OH ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!~ WAKE UP MY BEAUTIFUL!" I heard a high-pitched voice call out to me.

I opened one of my eyes. I saw a pair of violet eyes staring at me. "Hey sleepy head! Wake Up. It's time for your meeting with mom."

I sat up and looked at the girl beside me, her messy dark chocolate colored hair was loose and she wore short black gym shorts and a black tank-top.

"Well, morning to you too Soph. How are you?" I said with voice filled with sleep.

"Morning and I am fine, sleep was great! I had a dream about you and I making the biggest ice cream sundae of the planet and we were able to eat it all. I also dreamt that you would be flying somewhere soon!"

How can my sister be so entergetic in the mornings? I always wondered about that? Maybe she has something wrong with her? (Hahaha I won't surprise me!) "Haha really and where would I go?" I asked her laughing at my sister's antics. The next words coming out of her were the ones that I thought I would never hear her say.

"You were going to Italy to meet with the Vongola!" She said with a smile, "anyways… Mom is calling you. You should hurry up and go see her." She said as she leaped out of the bed and ran out my bedroom door so fast I couldn't ask her what else she saw.

I could feel my brown eyes were wide; I was just sitting there in my bed staring out of space. I really didn't want to go see the Vongola. Not because I am afraid because trust me I am not! But I really don't want to face the lazy ass, good for nothing, turd of a Varia boss, Xanxas. I heard plenty to know that he and I won't see eye to eye. I also know for a fact that my mom thinks he would be the perfect husband, and grandpa even agreed. I mean COME ON! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE has been able to get the respect of my grandpa. He is a hard person to please. It took me 7 tries to gain his respect. SEVEN! AND I AM HIS FUCKIN' GRANDDAUGHTER FOR CHOCOLATE'S SAKES! You would think he would make an exception but nope. I had to fuckin' earn it and it was fuckin hard! I also just didn't want to face the Vongola at all because they don't even know about my family and I so I wonder why? Why now?

Anyways back to the matter on hand. I had to get dressed so I changed out of my pj's into blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a flannel shirt over it with black combat boots, and I tucked my natural blue hair in a grey beanie. A few strands of hairs stuck out but it was okay. I put my glasses on (because I wouldn't be able to see shit if I don't have them) and headed towards my mother's office.

By the way we live in America, to keep ourselves distant from the Vindice so other families wouldn't use us against them (like they could), according to my grandfather but we can protect ourselves but grandpa is very over protective. We also live in America for various of other reasons. We live in a mansion basically; it was a good size considering our family size. Beside's Sophie, the youngest of us, I have five other sisters. Rosella the eldest of us but Rose for short, Emily is the second eldest but we call her Emi, Mei (the third eldest and the most annoying out of us if I may add), Angela was born before my twin Isabella also known as Izzy, and I we call her Angie for short.

Rose is six years older than me, Emi is four years older than me, Mei is two years older, Angie is a year older, Izzy is older by two minutes, and Soph is three years younger than me.

I walked up to this beautiful hand carved cherry wood doors and knocked. "Come in." I hear a soft voice say.

I opened the doors and saw a woman seating behind a desk, my mother, her auburn hair was pulled into a bun and a beautiful silver crown with sapphire jewels embroidered into spaces between gaps that were left, there were also flowers on the crown, it looked like a bushels of flowers on her head. You could see her face; she looked young for having seven children. My mom had a round face shape and her eyes were medium sized hazel brown, she had pink colored plump lips thanks to the lip gloss and she had very little make- up on and little diamond earrings.

"Mom, you are going to send me to Italy!" I said my voice cracked because I was about to yell but stopped myself from doing so.

"Let me guess Sophie had a vision." She sighed. She stood up from her chair and walk to me so we were standing face to face. "Listen," she put a hand on my cheek and the other on my shoulder, "I know that you seem upset by this but you are going but not for the reason you think but I do want you to get married or at least look for someone or have someone in mind. I don't want you to be alone in this especially in this stage. I just want you to have somebody in your life; I want you to be happy." She smiled at me.

"Mom, I understand but I am happy just the way things are, I mean I love my life here and yes I wish I could get out of the mansion more but I know that I can't. I know my limits but mom do you really expect me to be happy with marriage?" I took the hand that was on my cheek in both my hands, "I mean me happy that I have my family with me and the respect of in the kingdom. I am happy right here and now, what more could I possibly need? I have everything mom."

"Yes, Ali I know that but I just think that you need to get out more often than you do. I mean ever since _that_ incident eight years ago you haven't stepped a foot outside the kingdom." I paled at the mention of _that _incident. It is true that I am afraid, but I am afraid for others I mean I could hurt anyone at any time. "So this is your chance." I blinked and gave my mom a look of confusion. "A chance for what mom?"

"A chance for you to get to know other people besides the ones here and a bigger chance in trying to figure out this curse, but you are going to Italy but it is on official business. You are going as a representive for me and your grandfather. You are to gather as much information about this new threat that the Vongola has found. Remember not many families know about us. The only ones who know and who are going to be there are Reborn, Dino, Timoteo (Vongola Nono), and Luce. You are not to engage in any combat what so ever. This is mission to gather information, nothing else."

"Mom, really? You expect me not to fight? What if I need to protect myself mom? I will gather information for you, mom but let me know, this isn't a set up is it?"

"I mean you can protect yourself, but I don't want to hear that you were the one who started it all and not this isn't a set up, if I wanted to set you up I would have him come to you."

"True, so when do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow in the afternoon, and Izzy is going to meet up with you there, but I am going to send Mei with you tomorrow."

"Wait? Izzy is coming back for good or just this once?" I had to ask my mom because I couldn't believe my ears. I am going to see my twin! Yeah!

"You have to talk with her; she will tell you the details." My mom told me. "Anyways you should go and pack your things since you leave tomorrow."

"Okay, bye mom."

I walked out of her office. I let my mind wander to my past memories where I spent every day with Izzy and Mei. We were the closest to each other. We always played, talked, laughed, and trained together. We were happy before the incident eight years ago. I wish we could back to those times, we were all happy and no one had changed yet.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the late update! please forgive me!

I will update the next chapter by the end of the week hopefully! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Plan<strong>

I went back to my room to pack. It was probably going to be a week long mission. I had to make sure to get what I needed.

"Ali!" I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw a red head with grey eyes on the floor being tackled by Soph. "Help me please!" The red head asked.

"Hahaha I don't think I will be able to sorry Mei." I gave her a smile and went back to packing.

"Soph… GET… OFFF!" Mei said still trying to push Soph off her.

"No! No! No!" She whined like a spoiled little girl that wanted her way. I kept packing my things. I just packed clothes into one suitcase and it had what I needed (shoes, jackets, shirts, jeans, hats, gloves, scarves, and jewelry.) The second one was the one I had to focuse on completely. In that one I had to pack my weapons that I would need just in case.

"HA! I AM VICTORIOUS!" I heard Mei say. I turned and looked at my poor baby sister tied up in a straw rope covered with strong wind that Mei created. Once she was statified with her results she turned to me and said, "soo for this mission what are we suppose to do again?" She scratched her head and smiled sheepishly.

I sighed I swear, Mei can be an airhead some times. "Okay I repeat," I turned to face her with one of my hats in my hand. "We are going to Italy, we are going on behave of mom and grandpa. We are there to gather as much information as we can and we are also to see if there is a threat to us or to the Vongola. We are also doing this because mom thinks that we should make ourselves known and to tell our postion. We are not to attck anyone, we can only have our weapons if we are attcked, so that means no fighting. "

"Awww, so that means I can't kill Dino." Mei said and pouted a little.

"Yes Mei that means no killing Dino. I know what he did to you but still you can't fight him. If you want to kill him, fight him, or do whatever wait until after we are done with the meeting and done with the task. " I told her. "Plus you could get back at him by wearing this." I went to my closet to get a bag that had a dress in it. "Here," I held it out so she could take it. "I was going to give you this on your birthday but since its months away and you could actually wear it now, I will give it to you now."

"YEAH! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You are the BEST sister in the world! I can't wait to see what you got me." She took it out of my hands and unzipped it. It contained a short black dress that had white lace over the skirt of the dress, on the top it was heart shaped and in the middle twisted, under the top was a silk belt that tied into a bow on the right side.

"Ali! Where in the world did you get this dress it is pretty!" Mei practically screamed. Soph was already out of the binds and came running to see the dress.

"Wow! So that's what you have been working on Ali." Soph said.

"Yes it is. Soph, I thought it would have taken me longer with training you but no, I finished earlier than expected. No Soph, you can't wear it, unless Mei says you can." I told them. I turned back to my bags. In my suitcase I had, 4 pairs of jeans, 2 skirts, one pair of leggings, 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of work out pants and shorts, 3 t-shirts, 2 dress shirts, 4 tank tops, fannel shirts, a dress, 2 pairs of boots, a pair of tennie shoes, flip flops, 3 hats, and 2 belts. I know I pack a lot of clothes but that's because I am not that use to packing because I haven't really out of the kingdom except for missions that only are at night, but I usually go overboard anyways. In a duffle bag I put my bow and arrows, my metal fans, a couple daggers, and a hand gun.

"Are you taking Riku and Kairi?" Soph asked me. "Cuz if you aren't then can I take care of them? You know that Evee, Kirara, and Kitty are bored of playing with each other and they love playing with Riku and Kairi." Soph came in my room and sat on the bed cross-legged.

"Sorry they are going to have to settle for each other for a little while longer. They are coming with me because I will probably need them with me and plus they will come with me either way. They'll miss me to much and I them." I said to Soph. Hey bottom lip was sticking out because that wasn't the answer she wanted.

"Fine, and can I come?" She asked and gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"No, you are staying because you need to train some more. Your aim is still lagging, your barriers are strong but they could be better and you need to learn how to control them, and you need to practice freezing time and keep it for a long time. Everything else is good and your able to control it but I don't want you to get involved okay, especially since your power is one of the major three of the prophecy. So keep working…. Clockwork." I went to her and hugged her.

"That's right its our job to protect the both of you so," Mei came over and hugged the both us, "so just do what you are suppose to do so you both are safe so you can both come back to us everyday." She said with a genuine smile.

"Well I am going to pack, and take this gorgeous dress with me. Bye see ya laters!" Mei ran out with the dress in her hand to her room.

"So I can't go with you?"

"No. You can't sorry but hey cheer up you will be able to go out soon trust me." I gave her a little wink. "Well you should get ready for your training session that you have with mom."

"Okay. Bye." When Soph was half way through the doorway, she turned her head and asked me "when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow in the morning." I told her.

"Oh so I will only be able to see you at dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well bye see ya at dinner." Once she was out of my room, I put my bags at the foot of my bed, than I went to the window that was on the right side of my room and called my twin white tigers, "Kairi! Riku!" They came running from the forest. They jumped to a tree branch and then to the leage of the window.

"Hey Riku," I greet the one cub with ice blue eyes. "Kairi," I told to the one with the one ice blue eye on the right and on the left violet eye.

"We know guys, we are going to Italy and maybe we will be able to see Izzy." I told them than looked to the sky. '_No we will definetly see Izzy.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Namimori, Japan<em>**

"Okay, got it mom. I will show up as soon as possible, tomorrow. Please send Ali my best. Bye mom." I put my phone away. I heard footsteps come towards me.

"Hey Isabella!" greeted a boy about fourteen years old with tan colored skin and chestnut brown colored eyes and black spiky hair said. "So you going to come to my game this evening?"

"Hai! Yamamoto-kun. I will be there but I have to leave a little bit early because something urgent came up so I need to leave by tomorrow the latest.

"That's fine. Well see ya later!" He waved and ran back towards the street to the school.

"Bye!" I gave him a tiny wave back. I looked up towards the sky. '_Ali, we will be together soon… I hope."_

* * *

><p><em><em>Okay guys! I know this chapter was boring but i felt i had to get a little bit of family interaction and a little bit about the characters and their personalities. Anyways I will be posting OC profiles later like after chapter 5 (I am thinking). Please Review! I will give you apple pie if you do! :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

"Speaking"  
>'<em>Thoughts'<em>  
><em><strong>'Thoughts to each other'<strong>_

Chapter 4: The Reunion

* * *

><p>"BEEP!"<p>

"Ahhh!" I jumped up startled. I could see a little bit of light come through from the plane's window.

"Sorry Ali! I was making some waffles in the waffle maker and had the timer on sorry if it woke you." She told me from the kitchen that was in the plane.

We had left last night after dinner instead of today. Mom said something about being there before hand so I get to know everyone but to tell you the truth I really wasn't listening so I really can't remember a thing hahaha.

"I will make some for you to Ali!" Mei told me. She had on white and pink checkered pants, a concert t-shirt from 30 Seconds to Mars on, and she was bare-footed.

"How long until we land?" I asked her getting up to stretch myself.

"About 30 mintues, and than we have to take a 3 hour drive to the Vongola's HQ."

"Aww really? I guess there is no helping it. So we will arrive around 2'o clock?" I estimated in my head.

"Yeah. So here eat." Mei put a plate that had waffles on it on the table that was next to the small stove.

"I am going to take these to the pilot, be back in a bit." She went to the front of the plane through the door that separated the back where we were located and to the front where the pilots where.

'_Hmm I wonder if Izzy has chanced at all. It's been two years since I last saw her. I know that she has seen Mei, Angie, and Rose. They have told me that she is with the Vongola Tenth Boss and watching over him. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, goes to Namimori Middle. From what she tells me him doesn't fit into this cruel world that we live in, and he seems almost like Soph and my past self and is somewhat like Izzy herself in a way.' _I took a deep breath and looked out the window. I took a look at the necklace around my neck that I always keep on me. It was an oval shaped turquoise- blue gem that was on a chain with a dark blue sphere beside it that had a light blue light within it.

_'Izzy, I can't want to see you again."_

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Japan, Airport<strong>

"Arigatou Tsuna, Yamamoto- kun, Gokudera-kun, minna. You really didn't have to come with me. I could have come by myself."

"It's okay," Tsuna began to speak but Gokudera interrupted him.

"You should be honor that Jyuundime would even think about coming with you, crazy woman!" Gokudera started to yell at me.

"Maa Maa, calm down Gokudera, and why wouldn't we Isabella? You are our friend of course we would come see you off." Yamamoto explained yet again.

"That's right and plus they need to learn how to protect people who are in your care and transfer to somewhere else. Plus Dame- Tsuna misses you when you are gone." Reborn said. Tsuna started to blush a deep red.

"Re-re-re-born!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn kicked him in the head.

"Shut- up Dame- Tsuna." I laughed at their little antics.

_**'Reborn, why are you really here?' **_I asked only him.

_**'We are here to escort you but we are going to Vongola HQ also. Almost all of the families are meeting because there is a rumor saying there is a new threat to not only to the Vongola but to the families that are allied to it. They are threats not only to the families but also us, the arcobaleno. ' **_Reborn told me through telepathy.

_**'Hmm. So someone knows of us don't they?' **_I asked him.

_**'Yes I am afraid so. Your mother thought that it would be a good idea if you and your sister were back together and you were protecting her.'**_

_**'That's right I haven't seen Ali in a long time. Hopefully she doesn't get mad at me for not keeping touch.'**_ I smiled a little to myself.

"What are you smiling about Izzy?" Tsuna asked me getting me out of my little converstation with Reborn.

"Oh nothing just can't wait til I go back home and see my family. It's been a long time since I have last seen them."

"I think you should be going, your flight is about to leave, woman." Gokudera told me.

"I guess I should go. Alright bye minna!" I waved and started walking towards the gate.

_**'We will see you again tomorrow. Be careful and be sure to call when you get to HQ.' **_Reborn told me.

_**'I will Uncle Reborn. Bye!' **_I went through security easily dispite my handguns and shortswords in there. I went to a small plane that was waiting for me at one of the gates. It was a private jet that would get me to Italy pretty quick. I know Ali and Mei would get to Vongola's HQ before me, so I decided to just relax. I know when I step into HQ, I am going straight to Ali. '_I miss you too much Ali', _I thought to myself. _'I am going to have her promise us that we aren't going to be apart anymore, no matter what.' _

"Ms. Isabella, we are about to take off soon." The flight attend told me.

"Okay." _'Seven hours. That's how much time I have. Well, I will go to sleep. See you in a little while Ali._

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Italy<strong>

"OW!" Mei screamed. "Be Careful."

"Well, I not my fault that you decided that you wanted to ride on top of the car and get hit by almost everything."

I scolded my sister. "I need to heal you so be still or else I might mess up."

"Fine." Mei sat down and I sat in front of her. It wasn't that bad thankfully. She just had a cut on her hand, an ugly gash on her leg, and a fractured wrist (seriously it could have been worse.) I put my hand over her hand, and started to use my healing ability by using a little bit of my blood and little bit of the water that I was able to get from the air. It started to heal quickly. The gash on her knee took a little bit more but I was able to heal it back to a normal state. The wrist, I just use my ability to control water to move the bone to the correct spot.

"There good as new." I smiled at her. I got up but stumbled at bit.

"I told you, I could've done it." She said while she caught me.

"But you won't have done a very good job, besides I am fine. Let me go."

"Okay," she looked in front of us, "so we go in there." She pointed to this old white mansion that stood in front of us. "Yeah I am guessing so." I took my bags and walked towards the door. I knock on it. No answer. I knocked again. No answer.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone there?"

"HELLO! CAN SOMEONE ANSWER THE FREAKIN' DAMN DOOR! YOU HAVE GUESTS THAT WOULD LIKE TO COME IN!" Mei yelled out very rudly.

"Mei that's not very nice." I scolded her.

She tsked and turned her head. "Ano... I am here for the meeting that is suppose to take place here. I am here as a representive. I have the inventation, Vongola Ninth knows of me." I calmly told them.

I heard someone at the door unlock it and turn the knob. "Hello and sorry for keeping you waiting." A woman said that had short brown hair, light skin, and a maid outfit on. "Please come in."

"Thank you, and we weren't waiting that long, just a few mintues." I told her as we went in with our bags.

"A few minutes my ass. We were waiting longer than that. We were waiting for half of the morning! Haven't you been trai..." She stopped speaking as soon as I gave her a glare.

The maid looked like she was on the verge of crying, her eyes were watery and she looked down at her feet and bowed slightly. I put my hand on her shoulder and tilted her head up with my other hand so she could see my face. I smiled gently at her and said, "Don't pay any attention to her, she is cranky from the long flight and wants to go to sleep very soon. You are doing your job very well and keep up the good work. Now keep your head up high and proud in where you work and what you do."

"Thank You Madame." She bowed and went away down a hallway.

"Huh, what now? I want to go to sleep." Mei whined.  
>"Well I guess we should get you rooms than shall we." I turned to see an old man with wrinkles in a nice brown suit with gentle brown eyes and a kind smile coming towards us.<p>

"Vongola Nono, Timoteo. Hello, nice to meet you in person this time." I turned and bowed to him. "I am Alice de la Luna and this," I pointed to my sister, "is Mei de la Luna. We are here on behave of my mother Viola de la Luna and my grandfather Bermuda." I told him politely.

"I see so you are the granddaughters of Bermuda. Well welcome to the Vongola mansion. You are the first ones to arrive. I will show you to your rooms. Come follow." He motioned us to follow him. I was abotu to pick up my bag but was quickly stopped by a butler and he carried my bags and an other picked up Mei's bags. We followed the Vongola ninth boss down a long maze like hallway. He took lefts and rights that I knew I was lost and would need a map to this place. Nono stopped in front of one door and told us that it was Mei's room so she went in and the butler followed but quickly came out after he dropped the bags off and than we stopped a couple doors down from Mei's room.

"This is your room. Please let me know if there is anything that you need. Anything at all." Timoteo told me.

"Well there is one thing." I began

"Which is?"

"Well, ummm, my sister Isabella is coming here also and I would like it if you give her the room next to mine, if you could please." I told him and bowed to him. I was pretty nervous because I really didn't want to be a big bother to him. I mean I really don't like being a bother to anyone.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. "I am sure that I will be able to arrange that." He told me and I smiled and hugged him.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Not at all, now if you will excuse me I must get ready for our meeting. Remember it is in two days so I would like it if you and your sisters prepare yourselves during this time."

"Yes we will." I bowed. "Thank you again for everything."

"No problem my child." With that he left.

As soon as he left I went into the room and saw that it was HUGE! I thought my rrom was big but man this doesn't even compare. It felt like I was in my own house. In the middle of the room was a king size bed with gold bedding, to the right of the room was a part of the room that looked like a study area. To the left was the closet and bathroom, and there were windows with gold silk like curtains on both sides of the bed. Behind the bed was a way out to the balcony. It was a nice room. '_I bet I can fit my whole family in this room.'_

"Ms. Luna." The butler called my attention. "I shall take my leave. If you need me call me. My name is Cloud and I am the head butler in this mansion."

"Nice to meet you Cloud, and thank you for everything." He bowed and turned to leave.

I yawned. "I guess I am tired." I looked at my bags that Cloud left near the closet. "I will unpack later." I took off the sweater that I had on which revealed that I had a tank top underneath, and took off my sweatpants, and yes I have shorts underneath also. I put my shoes at the foot of the bed and then put my socks in them. I crawled into the bed and pulled the sheet to my chin. _'Tomorrow Izzy is coming. I wonder how she is?' _With that thought I let sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p>Yes! Finished!<p>

I realized people actually read my stuff! (tears falling from eyes) Guys I love you all and thank you for all those people who are adding this story to their favs! you have no idea what that means to me. (tears again) anyways I just want to say thank You and you guys are the BEST!

XOXOXO

Review!

Another thing, I was think about having the arcobalenoas adults but idk. Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Varia

Hello Minna~ Franlover here just saying that I every single one of you! Thank you for the reviews! This is a little bit longer because it is the Varia! Plus I wanted to get a little bit more of my OC's some action!

So here you go!

I don't own KHR! If I did Reborn and Tsuna would have been together already! XD

"Speaking"  
>'<em>Thoughts'<em>  
><strong><em>'Thoughts to each other'<em>**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 Meeting The Varia<p>

"!" A loud voice yelled that could be heard from anywhere, scared me awake and I shot out of bed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP MY BELOVED SISTER AND IF YOU DO I AM GOING TO FUCKIN' TELL ON YO ASS!" I heard my sister say.

"WHATEVER WOMAN! APOLIGIZE TO OUR BOSS AND I WILL GO EASY ON YOU!" I heard the loud person scream.

"NO NEVER! YOU SHOULD APOLIGIZE TO MY SISTER TO WHAT SHE IS GOING TO WAKE UP TO!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Then I heard an explosion.

"YEAH TELL IT TO MY SISTER'S TIGERS!" At that sentence I quickly got out of the sheets, ran to the door and slammed it so hard that I heard a crack start form on the wall the door hit.

"Mei?" I called my sister with a sweet angelic like voice. "What happened to Kairi and Riku?" I asked her with a smile. Mei knew I was mad that Kairi and Riku were brought up in the conversation. I didn't even pay attention to the hallway that had holes in the wall. "Mei, tell me. Now." I started at her with cold piercing eyes.

"Sharky tell her. Now!" Mei shouted then ran away.

"Tell me now. Superbi Squalo."

"Che. When we arrived to the mansion our boss was greeted with these two white tigers clawing at his face. We, The Varia tried very hard to get them off but it didn't work at all. So Leviathan, our Lighting Guardian shot lighting flames at our boss to get them off. They sensed it and jumped the second before the attack hit them. Our boss got mad and started to shoot at them but kept on missing until his box weapon Bester helped him by stopping them right before his shot got them which created a big explosion. Then that crazy bitch came out, looked at them and saw that they were hurt. We assumed that she was the owner because of the way that she reacted but she wasn't and started attacking us. She took out almost all of our members except for the boss and me. We started fighting then you got into the middle of our battle. That's it."

Once he was finished with his story, I walk towards him and kneed him in his stomach. Then punched him in his face and sent him flying towards the wall. "There, that is your punishment for hurting my tigers." I said. "Now take me to them."

"VOIIIIIIII! YOU BITCH WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR! VOI YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!" He charged at me with his sword. I easily dodged it. I made an ice sword out of nothing and started attacking him back. He dodged but he didn't see that I had a dagger in my other hand and stabbed him. It didn't go that deep and he came at me again this time blocked his sword with mine then kicked him in gut and I went behind him and held the dagger at his throat.

"I win." I declared. "Now take me to where my tigers are, if you would be so kind."

"Che. This isn't over." He got up and started walking down the hallway the way that Mei went. It was silent but then he spoke up.

"So what's your name, girl?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" I asked a little dumb founded.

"Duh you dumb brat. Who else would I be talking to?" He said while rolling his eyes.

"Hahaha you are right, silly me. Anyways my name is Alice de la Luna and the redhead is my sister Mei de la Luna."

"So what family are you from? I am pretty sure that we haven't heard of a Luna famiglia and I defiantly would know if there is a family by that name."

"Well we aren't that big of a family and we aren't associated with the mafia alot, but my grandfather is very much affiliated with it but we are in a secret location that no one knows about. I keep telling him not to worry about us because we are perfectly able to protect ourselves." I told him.

"Hmph. Who is your grandfather?" Asked Squalo interested.

"I will say soon."

"We are here," he pointed to the door that is labeled Infirmary.

I quickly opened the door and saw them both, Kairi and Riku sitting up as Mei began to heal the wounds that they had with her wind.

"Kairi! Riku!" They turned to me and as soon as they heard their names from the doorway they came towards me and licked my face as a sign as they were okay.

"Your okay, Mei how bad was it?" I asked afraid of the news.

"Not that bad actually. Kairi was the one who took the most damage but she was able to stop the blast from hurting her or Riku with her barrier that she put up and that was what exhausted her the most. Other than that it was only a few cuts."

"That's good." I said in a relived tone. "I was worried."

"They are okay but those buffoons are the ones that need major healing." She pointed towards the back in of the room and I saw beds that had the rest of the Varia in them.

I sweat dropped. "Mei what in the world did you do?"

"Oh nothing major. Just happen to have my daggers with me and my guns, so I did what you probably would have done and went all crazy bitch on them for hurting Riku and Kairi." I felt sorry for them because they had bandages covering their whole bodies.

"I will get to work." I told Mei.

"By the way," Mei began, "why are you in shorts and a tank top?" She said while gesturing towards my attire.

I blushed. "Well I was asleep when y'all started screaming and didn't have time to change because I heard my babies were in trouble. Besides this is comfortable." I told her with a light pink blush on my cheeks. "Anyways, I will get to work."

"Okay, I will make you dinner." With that she went out of the room.

"So you are able to heal, also?" Squalo asked.

"Yep." I then proceed to the first person which was Lussuria. "Now let's see that damage." It seemed like it was only burns and a couple of cuts. I went and got a bowl of water. I used that water to heal the burns by putting moisture back into the skin and making it good as new, next I focused on the cuts. They were pretty deep but I was able to seal them shut without any scars.

"Okay done with him, on to the next one." I said and moved to the other person. "Who is this one?" I asked Squalo because I couldn't tell who it was.

"It's Belphegor." I looked down and man did he look bad.

"Ouch! So my sister wasn't easy on him I take it."

"You got that right. But he dissevered it because after beating up Levi and Lussuria he attacked her and cut her and with that she got really mad and slashed him into that."

"He looks like he was run over a pick-up truck or a trailer." I commented. "Well that's my sister. She is always hot-headed but the thing is she is strong," I said while taking off the bandages of Bel. "She thinks that she isn't strong enough so that's why when she gets one cut she goes all crazy on the person." I explained to him.

"Hmm she must have something important to do then."

'_We all have something to do, not just her.' _I thought to myself. "Okay, let's get you healed up."

In all it took me quite awhile to heal all of the Varia. Out of all of them Bel was the one in the worst shape. Once I was done with Mammon, I turned to Squalo. "Squalo let me heal that cut that my sister gave you on your shoulder and the one that I have you."

He looked surprised but quickly put a neutral face on. "How did you know about the cut on my shoulder?"

"I am able to feel it. I will explain more later but for now let me heal you."

"No, its fine besides," he nodded towards his teammates, "I am sure they exhausted most of your energy."

"Soooooo Squalo- chan does have feelings?" I heard a high pitched male voice say.

"VOI! SHUT UP LUSSURIA!" Squalo yelled at the said male.

"Mou Squ-chan don't be like that. Anyways," he turned to me, "what's your name sweetie?"

I took a step back so my neck wouldn't hurt when I looked up he is TALL! "My name is Alice. And I am sorry about my sister. She can get little crazy."

"A LITTLE!" Squalo screamed but I ignored him and so did Lussuria.

"No problem Ali- chan. We have our own sense of tempers. I mean our boss did attack those adorable kittens. ~" Lussuria cooed.

"Hahaha. Its fine they didn't get hurt that badly. I made sure to teach Kairi and Riku how to protect themselves." I told them.

"Oh so those darlings are yours." I nodded a yes. "Awww they are adorable box weapons!" I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Box weapons?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie you don't know?" I shook my head. "Oh well they are weapons that are created from animal DNA like my box weapon is a peacock and Squalo- chan's is a shark." He explained. "So what exactly are your animals?" Lussuria asked with curiosity.

"Oh they are a special breed of tigers that come from where we live and they are currently the only two that are at my homeland." I told him.

"Ohhh so they are rare! ~ I was just about to ask you because they are very beautiful!"

"Thank You." I said to him with a small smile

"DINNER! EVERYONE COME DOWN IF YOU WANT TO EAT!" I heard Mei call.

"I guess we should go downstairs. Kairi, Riku come on!" I called. I got up but as soon as I did I felt a little dizzy and almost fell.

"Ah! Ai- chan!" Lussuria screamed and was about to grab me but Riku bet him to it. Riku transformed into a full grown tiger, he grew three times bigger than his cub size, his coat was still short but his black strips had grown bigger and had a tint of blue within them and his eyes were still the icy blue but just colder.

"Thank You, Riku. I guess I used too much blood this time." I told him.

'_**No kidding Ali, you should be careful next time, you need to let your body get use to this new stage of the curse.' **_Riku scolded me. _**'Get on my back I will carry you down'**_

'_**I am fine Riku. I can walk.'**_ I told him while getting up but he tripped me and I landed on his back

'_**I am going to take you down wither you like it or not.' **_He said while walking out with Kairi on my shoulder nuzzling my cheek.

"Well let's go Lussaria." Squalo told a bit suprised with Riku's transformation. Riku walked me all the way down until the dining room.

"Ali!" Mei came running towards me. "What happened? Why is Riku in his regular cat form?"

"It's no big deal. I just lost my balance from using too much energy." I told Mei.

'_**Take care of her Mei. This stage in the curse is going to be very heavy on her body because she will have trouble controlling her power because it is much more powerful and much more deadly if she lets it consume her and let it over power her.' **_Riku told Mei.

'_**Don't worry. Izzy is going to be here to so she will have to people watching over her.' **_Mei told Riku.

'_**I will talk to you later; I need to keep my cat form a secret because I don't want anyone to know about my form just yet.'** _Riku told Mei.

'_**Okay, but can I cuddle you more because you are sooooo cute in your cub form!' **_Mei asked.

'_**Agh. I guess. Anyways bye!' **_Riku told Mei. _**'And you,' **_he turned to me, _**'be careful and remember not to push yourself like you did today. You need to get use to this stage of the curse.' **_I gave him a nod.

'_**Be careful!' **_I hugged him. After I let go, water started to form around him until he was in a water sphere, after it dispersed, Riku was back in his cub form.

"Ohhhhhhh! He is a special one isn't he?" Lussaria asked.

"Yes they both are." Riku and Kairi came and crawled on my shoulders and nuzzled next to me. I smiled and petted them.

"Let's eat!" Mei screamed.

"Wait!" Lussuria said. "Let me get boss. He would hate if he didn't eat." Lussuria said and walked out of the room.

I sighed. '_I really am hungry.' _I thought to myself. Mei must have sensed what I was feeling.

"Go ahead and eat. You need it." Mei told me while she put my plate down in front of me. It consisted of meat, pasta with alferado sauce, and a piece of bread.

"Thank you." I told her and picked up the fork and took a bite of the pasta. It tasted amazing! I almost forgot that she was the best cook out of all of us including my mother. "Mei, IT'S AMAZING!" I told her.

"Thank you. Anyways, I will get everyone else's," and with that she left the room to the kitchen.

"VOI! Lussuria why are we going to the dining room?" I heard Squalo ask.

"Shishishishi is the prince getting a surprise?" I heard another voice say.

"Is this going to cost money?" I heard a high pitched voice ask.

"Minna! Shhhh. We are going to meet the Princess of the Vindice. She is a very important person so make a good first impression." I heard Lussuria explain.

'_Soo, Lussuria did figure out who I was.' _I let out a deep breath. _'Guess I should have known at least one person would find out.'_ I heard the doors open and I prepared myself.

"VOOOOOOIIIIII! YOU ARE RELATED TO THE VINDICE? WHICH PERSON?" Squalo yelled at me. I cringed at his loud voice.

Crash! I heard a glass shattered.

"Shut up, shark trash." I heard a new voice say behind Squalo.

"VOI SHITTY BOSS! Why did you through that glass at me!"

"You are too loud." I saw a man with scars, and tan skin come in. "So you are the person you defeated all my men?" He asked.

"No, that was me!" I heard Mei say while she came in with plates with food. She set them down on the table. "Your men hurt Kairi and Riku and they needed to be punished!" Mei smiled.

"Hmph. Well isn't she the crazy bitch." Xanxus said.

"Shishishi I am going to get you back." Bel said "Anyways why is she called the Princess of the Vindice?" Bel asked while pointing at me.

"I will tell you at the meeting. Anyways eat the food my sister made you will love it!" I said while I continued eating.

They sat around the table. Lussuria sat on my right, Mammon sat on my left, and in front of me sat Squalo. Next to Squalo was Xanxus on his right and Bel to his left. Levi sat on the right of Xanxus and Mei sat at the head of the table. We all ate in silent until Bel disrupted the silence.

"Shishishi, so are you two sisters?" Bel asked.

"Of course we are that's why I am very protective of her and I make sure to take care of her when we are away from our kingdom!" Mei said with an enthusiastic tone.

"Shishishi you are not of real royalty. You are a weak pathetic little fake princess. The prince is true royalty. Shishishi." Bel said.

"Yeah maybe of an imaginary kingdom but not of a true kingdom. Ali here is going to be Queen after mother thinks she is ready to be and then Soph after. Besides," Mei stood up from her seat and in a blink of an eye she was right behind Bel with a dagger to his throat, "don't you ever talk bad about OUR princess again if you do. You will have a slow and painful death." Mei threaten him.

"Mei!" I said her name with authority. "That's enough fighting for one day. Remember what mother told us."

"I know, I know. No fighting."

"And we promised not to cause trouble so sit down and finish eating." I told her. I sighed and turned to everyone. "Sorry everyone for my sister's behavior, she is a bit rough around the edges when you get to know her at first," "HEY!" I heard Mei screamed. I continued, "But she is really nice when you get to know her." I told them with a smile on my face.

"Huh? Not from what I can tell," said Xanxus as he drank a glass of wine, "you both are nothing compared to us, so you aren't even worth our time. You should go back to your 'kingdom' and stay there like good little girls should." He told us rudely.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THI…" I stopped my sister by raising my hand up at her signaling her to stop.

"We are here as representatives for my mother and grandfather. So we don't plan on leaving just yet we still have the meeting so plan for us to stay awhile." I said and got up because I was done with my food. "Sooo I suggest we get along in the mean time." I was half way to the kitchen when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ali!"

* * *

><p>Done! This is a long one! Can you guess who the person is?<p>

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Together Again

"Speaking"  
>'<em>Thoughts'<em>  
><strong><em>'Thoughts to each other'<em>**

****Hai minna~ Here is another chapter! I hope you like it and thank you to Leo-in-Wonderland and Anna the Viking! You two were right!

Here we go on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Together Again!<p>

_In the car (Izzy's Point of View)_

I was in the car ride when I woke up from a headache. "Ugh! Why do I have a FUCKIN' headache!" I rub my temples to take the pain away but no luck. '_Ali must be stressed or something.' _I concluded. I could feel whatever my sister did, it was one of the many things we shared between us. '_Thirty minutes. Just thirty mintues and we see each other.' _I smiled to myself and touched the oval- shaped, turquoise- blue gem with a silver line surrounding it with a chain on it, my sister has one just like but a little different because her's has an A and mine has an I engraved on it.

I missed my sister so much that it hurt. We haven't seen each other in so long that I wonder how she looks now. I bet she is still just as beautiful and still as kind as she use to be. She is kindest and has the most tolerance for us in our family, that's why she is the princess but she is also the princess because of her power.

She's always hated her power, even when our mother told her that she was destined to be the leader of the kingdom and she was the new peace for the dangers that were to come. Ali when she told me what mother told her, she didn't like her power. I still remember how dis-trot she looked when she first told me when we were five. The innocence she had was gone.

_Flashback_

_12 years back_

"_Come on Ali! Play with me!" I told her. "I am bored!" I pulled her again but she didn't budge. She just sat there staring at nothing. I sighed than sat down right next to her. "Fine." I stated and laid down stretched out. I waited a few mintues. "Ali what happened? Ever since you had that talk with mom you have been down in the dumps. Tell me." She sat there and stared._

"_Ali. I am tired of seeing you like this." I sat in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what mom said and maybe I can help you." I pleaed._

"_You can't help, Izzy." Ali told me. "No one can. I have to be alone in this." She said as she got up and dusted herself. "But thank you for the offer Izzy. I won't forget you ever, I love you." Those words frightened me._

"_Ali don't speak like that. You sound like you are going away somewhere for a long time." I told her._

"_I am and you aren't going to see me again." Tears started to form in her brown eyes. "I am going away with Aunt Luce. I am going to stay with her for a long while, I can't stay here any more."_

"_What are you saying Ali? You are talking crazy! You can stay here forever!" I told her._

"_No." She stated with a dark tone in her voice. "You don't understand."_

"_Then tell me! Make me understand." I begged._

"_I AM CURSED!" She screamed at me. This is the first time she ever screamed at anyone. "I am cursed." She repeated more like a whisper with tears forming in her eyes. I looked her confused._

"_Cursed how?" I asked._

"_Mom told me yesterday she said that I was the Princess de la Luna."_

"_De La Luna? That's our last name so of course…" _

_"Let me finish." She told me._

"_You remember our ancestors right? More like grandma's ancestors. Well according to Mom our family is 'cursed' but not in a bad way she said. Every other generation, there is supposedly a heir to the curse. Now I am the heir to the curse according to mom." Ali said and her brown eyes turned an icy blue._

"_But how do they know it is you?" I asked her. "I mean how do they know its not me?" I asked her._

"_Well remember how on my back there is a mark of a cresent moon in the middle. According to mother it is going to grow in every stage of the curse. Mom said that I can't do anything about it. mom also said that I will be able to take on different forms. Grandma even said that she would teach me how to control my powers so that I won't hurt anyone. I hate this." Her icy blue eyes began to get colder if that was even possible. I looked at her. She looked as if she was going to brake down right here and she was just going to crumble. This is the first time I have ever seen her like this. She always had a smile on her face, always laughing, always warm. I wanted her back. I want that smile back. I ran and hugged her._

"_Ali!" I mumbled. _

"_Izzy it's okay. I am going to accept this. My fate is to be the heir and I will do it well." She said but I could tell that she didn't mean it. She was hurting, falling apart._

"_Ali, I am going to help you through this. We are going to fight this curse together. I am not going to leave your side. If I have to, I will protect you from yourself. I am not leaving you alone, I am not going to let you take this curse by yourself." I told her and hugged her even tighter. That was the moment that our long journey began together._

_End of Flashback_

"We are here Ms. Isabella." The driver told me as we stopped in front of the Vongola mansion. I got out and got my bags.

"Thank you." I told the driver and he went back to his car and drove off. I turned to the stairs and carried my luggage with me up the stairs. I knock twice and the door opened.

"Hello and welcome." A maid greeted me with a bow.

"Hello and thank you." I told her with a smile.

"You must be related to Ms. Alice." The maid stated. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Ali- chan is here?" I asked the maid and she nodded. "She is in the dinning room eating with the Varia." I dropped my bags and ran towards the dinning room. I could hear screams and I just listened to them. I was able to get there and I saw long loose blue hair.

"Ali!" I called to her and she turned around and dropped her plate. I could see her brown eyes start watering up.

(Ali's POV)

I saw her. I saw a girl almost my height with the exact same color hair just a tade bit lighter and tied up in a braid, with violet eyes, with the same body shape as me, and the same shape face as me. It was Izzy.

I had dropped my plate but I didn't care. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I ran to her and bumped into her and hugged her tightly. "Izzy!" I said happily.

"Ali!" She said again and we both began to cry. _**'I missed you so much!' **_I heard her tell me.

'_**I missed you too! I missed you sooo much that I was beginning to think that I would never see you again.' **_I responded to her.

"Awwww! Picture moment! Lussuria take our picture!" I heard Mei tell Lussuria.

Mei came in and it became a family photo. I felt the pressure of Mei's hug.

"Smile!" I heard Lussuria say. _**'Izzy! Why didn't you tell us that you were coming earlier then expected? **_Mei scolded her lightly.

'_**I wanted it to be a surprise! Besides I didn't think I would get here so fast!' **_Izzy defended herself.

'_**I love that you were able to get here today! And not in the morning of tomorrow. That way we can talk to each other and talk about what you have been doing' **_I told her

"Oh Darling you must be hungry! Don't worry Big Sis will get it for you!" Lussuria said interrupting our converstation and went into the kitchen. He quickly came back out with a plate of food and he set it right next to the place that Mei was sitting.

"Okay I will sit down and eat first because I am hungry. I haven't really eaten a decent meal for the past few days." Izzy said with a smile and a blush on her face. She went and sat at the chair and I pulled up a chair so I could sit between both Mei and Izzy.

"So wait how many sisters do you have?" Lussuria asked.

"Six. In order it is Rose, Emi, Mei, Angie, Izzy, and the youngest is Soph." I told them. "Izzy is older than me by 7 mintues."

"That's adorable! You are twins. That must be so cool to have!" Lussuria squealed.

"If you what you both could make me money and split the profits." Mammon said but I flashed him a glare. "No you don't you aren't going to get nothing from us!" I heard Izzy say.

I giggled a little because of her antics. "Izzy don't worry if he plans anything I will just make sure that Mei punish them severly again." I threatened.

"Wait Mei beat up the Varia? I missed a fight dang it." Izzy complained.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that good." I told Izzy. "Eat. Food. Now" I told her. She ate the food and she was gone. I mean she was liking it a lot. I didn't even hear anything from her. "Mei I think Izzy likes your food." I told Mei. I looked outside. "Guys the sun is going to set soon." I noted. I got up from my seat and went to get a drink for Izzy. I went to the kitchen and looked for a glass. The glasses were on the top shelf. I had to go on my tiptoes but that still wasn't enough. I hear footsteps but I didn't pay any attention to them. It wasn't until I felt a body right on top of mine did I freak out. The person's hand reached up to the glass and brought it down. I turned to see who it was, but I turned to quickly because my nose hit a hard chest. I looked up while rubbing my noise and I saw Xanxus?

"What are you doing here Xanxus?" I asked him and tilt my head. I stared at his bright red eyes all of a sudden without meaning to I started to see his past memories. I saw his memories from he was little and found out that he had the Flame of Wrath at a very young age and his mother the poor insane woman started to fill his head with the delusion that he was the next heir to the Vongola seat. The next one was of the Crib incident and he was fighting Vongola Nono and demanding why he took him in even though he wasn't his real son. The next one was when the Vongola Rings didn't accept him because he didn't have Vongola blood running through his veins. I saw many more memories but it was to much for me and I clutched me head.

"Stop! STOP! STOP!" I screamed.

"Oi woman whats the matter?" Xaxnus asked sounding concerned for once.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed.

"Ali!" Mei screamed when she saw that I was on the floor clutching my head. "What's the matter, what did you do to her!" I heard my sister accuse Xanxus.

"It's not his fault." I heard Izzy's voice tell them. "It's me." Izzy explained. "Since I am closer to her now her ability to see people's memories and future is getting out of control because of the stage in the curse that she is at right now. Everyone move away from her." Izzy said and moved towards me and kneeled down in front of me. I saw she put her hands on top of mine. Izzy began to take over my mind and she was able to calm the memories and soon they stopped all together. "There better now?" She asked.

I gave her a nod. "Thanks Izzy. I still haven't gotten use to this stage yet. I guess that's why mother wanted you with me here." I told her.

"Yes that is part of the reason but another one is she knows that you will get grief at the meeting tomorrow so she sent me as support for you." She said and she helped me get up to standing position.

I turned to the Varia because they all came in at the same time as my sisters. "I am sorry for causing you trouble again." I bowed to them. "If you excuse me I will be going to my room."

'_**Mei, Izzy, this is getting out of control. We have to do a seal now.' **_I told my sisters as I walked out.

'_**We will do it tomorrow after the meeting because it will take a while and beside we can't have you unconscious tomorrow and have me explain everything.' **_Izzy pointed out.

'_**I know that but since we aren't behind the barrier anymore and this new stage, everything is becoming hectic. I am going outside to train. I need it badly.' **_I told them.

'_**Like that?'**_ Mei and Izzy said at the same time.

'_**Yes what's the matter with that?' **_I ask them.

'_**At least change because I don't want my cute baby sister get bombared with men.' **_Mei pleaed.

'_**Fine'**_ I mentally groaned.

(Time passes)

I went outside I had changed from my tank top and shorts into black workout pants, a tight short sleeved shirt with a white jacket over it, I tied my hair up in a high pony tail. It was a little chilly with the wind but I could handle it. Right now I just have to train.

First I stretched my whole body. I was stretching my legs when Izzy came to me and sat on the ground. "So are you going to do what Aunt Luce told you?" She asked as she laid back on her hands.

"Yeah because she is right, I have to exshaust myself in order to be balanced while I don't have a seal on me. Besides this could help me in the Winged Stage also." I said while I finished stretching my legs and stretched my back by doing a back bend.

"Ouch! I still can't believe you can do that. It hurts me soooo much!" Izzy complained.

"Hahaha, well that's because I am use to do these and plus I am more flexible than you." I explained to Izzy has I got out of the back bend. "Okay now time for me to start." I stood in front of the clearing and focus.

"Principessa della Luna Alice scatenare il mio stage angelo."(translation: I Princess de la Luna Alice summon my Angel Stage.) I said and the dark nacy blue sphere with the light shone brightly. It engulfed me and changed my appearance. I was now dressed in a white silk gown that touched the ground, underneath my breast was a lacy white band, it was tied around my neck leaving my back bare, my hair was tied into a bun with a blue stick and a few strands were loose, there were white arm warmers on my arms, my necklace was still there with the two gems there, and I was bare footed.

"Wow! So you did change! But why a dress won't it be hard to move in?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah it is but with this one I can take off the front of the skirt, look." I took it off and it disappeared revealing a pair of white jean shorts.

"Okay. Now that looks easy to move in." Izzy complimented.

I took a deep breath and closed them. When I opened them again I did a flip in the air and land on my feet. I then gather as much water I could from the living plants around me, the water made a circle around me. I then made a bow from the ice and an arrow out of ice also. I aimed at a nearby tree and than another nearby tree and another. I had shot 20 arrows before I heard a clashing sound of the arrow that I just shot. When I looked back because I had turned my back to shoot another arrow, I saw it come towards me and I stopped it by turning it back into water. It was Bel and Mammon.

"Shishishi, look what we have here Mammon. It's the twins." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I was taking a walk when I spotted you both here and you shooting your arrows. You look decent enough to fight." Bel through a knife at me but I blocked it with my ice bow.

"I sorry to disappoint you but I am only allow to fight to protect myself and my sisters. So I am going to decline your offer. So if you will excuse me but I was training." I said and went back to shooting my arrows. I shot two arrows before I felt a threat coming towards me and got out of the way. Bel threw three more knives at me. I was able to dodge them by jumping in the air and landed on my feet. I saw more coming towards me so I did several backhand springs to dodge them and I went to the side and created my own dagger and threw it at him.

He was able to dodge it, he threw some more daggers has he dodged. I got out of the way of the daggers and got really close to him and kicked him in the gut than hit him with my elbow on his nose. He staggered back a bit but recovered and rushed at me and started to try to stab me but I dodged each time. "I am fet up with this fighting." I stated. I went into each one of my arm warmers and brought out my metal fans. I opened them and slashed him. I brought up a glacier from the ground but he was able to get away but he was able to get a scratch on his face. Blood started to trickle down his face.

"Now you brought out Prince the Ripper." Mammon said. '_Great. Just what I need now.' _I mentally groaned.

'_**Let me take care of him.'**_ I heard Izzy tell me. _**'No I will take care of him.' **_I told her. I brought the water back around me.

"Shishishi, blood, blood, my royal blood. Shishishi." Bel spoke.

"I guess he has gone nuts." I sighed. "Riku! Kairi!" I called them. Bel quickly came at me but I dodged him and kicked the back of his knees and swung my fans at him I gave him another cut. I closed my fans and hit him in the gut. He was able to stop it with his arm. He gave me a hit in my stomach and I clutched it and backed away and rolled out so I could land on my feet. I had my fans ready and I opened them up and I brought icicles up from the ground and shot them at him. Some of them were able to hit him. But for a couple he dodge them. _'I didn't want to do this.' _I aimed one of my daggers at him and it hit him at a vital point. He fell to the ground and he was trying to get up but I created an ice barrier around him to make him stop moving.

I breathe deeply, "Woo, maybe it was a good idea to spar him. I feel relaxed now." I said while relaxing from my crouched position.

"Wow that's the first time that I have seen a girl stop Prince the Ripper. You must be something special." Mammon commented.

"No, I am not the first." I walked towards Bel. "Mei, remember or were you knocked out?" I asked him while going towards Bel. I didn't let him out yet because he was still concise and I didn't want to get in another useless fight with him.

"That's right." '_Maybe it has something to do with their family.' _I heard Mammon say.

Rawr! I heard a little roar coming from behind me. "Kairi. Riku." I greeted them. "Kairi, I need you to get in your regular tiger form. Riku you too." I told them. They got into water spheres and then got out of them in their regular tiger forms.

'_**Ali, what are you doing in your Angel form? Why is he trying to get out of your ice barrier?' **_Kairi asked. _**'Izzy you finally came! After what? Two years?'**_ Kairi said towards Izzy.

'_**Sorry. I was busy doing another mission that we needed.' **_Izzy explained.

'_**We will talk about your mission later.' **_Riku stated. _**'Why did you want us here, Ali?' **_Riku asked me.

'_**I need you here as support because I am going to release a lot of energy and "she" might come out and try to gain control. I want you two to suppress her. Do you understand?' **_They nodded.

'_**Alright I am going to begin.' **_I released the ice barrier and Bel got up and rushed towards me. I closed my eyes than opened them again. I rose my hand and he stopped. I was controlling his body. I could feel his mind trying to move his muscles but he couldn't. _**'He is a stubborn one, trying to gain his control back. I am going to have to release more than I expected.' **_I gathered as much water as I could and wrap it around my hand and shot it towards him and sealed his movements. I went near him and put my finger at his forehead there was this flash of light but I was able to put him to sleep.

"There," I said panting hard, "that should do it. He is asleep now." I put my hands on my knees. "Wow I hadn't had to use this much energy in a while. I guess I need more training." I said.

'_**Ali, that was too close.' **_Kairi said while walking towards me. _**'If we weren't here that flash of light would have been the end. She was at the border. Geez, I swear you are even crazier than your grandmother.' **_Kairi scolded.

I held my hand at the back of my head. "Sorry I made you worry Kairi." I told her. _**'You were reckless.' **_Riku scolded.

"Guys sorry. I promise to work harder on that and I will just need to train more."

'_**And to let that weakling get you this tired. Gosh you definitely need more train. You are now going to have training everyday for eight hours starting now.' **_Riku stated obvisly mad.

'_**Guys don't be hard on her. She is strong but its just that she hasn't been in a real battle in a long time. Remember she is the one that is basically supporting life here on earth and supporting our kingdom by herself. So I think she did great for her first battle in forever.' **_Izzy stated.

"Guys." I said. "You need to get back," I looked up at the dark night sky, "you need your sleep." I got out of my Angel form into my regular clothes.

Izzy picked Bel up with her wind. "You coming?" She asked me.

"No I am going to stay out with the moon for awhile."

"Okay. Come on Mammon, you got to tell everyone what happened to this poor guy. Hey at least he isn't in as bad of shape as before with Mei."

"Yeah, you guys are something else." Mammon said.

"Yes, yes we are." Izzy said. They walked off leaving me alone with Kairi and Riku.

I sat down on the grass and Kairi laid down on my right, while Riku was on my left. I looked up at the sky. "You know what," I began, "I know I have been afraid of coming out of the kingdom because I might loose control of myself, but if I do the ritual next month maybe I could end this cycle. This curse, it could end with me and," I picked up the dark blue jew, "maybe the soul won't be reborn again and again. Maybe this time I could stop it and finish what grandma wanted." I laid back and stared at the sky. "To end this curse and to end love ones being taken."

'_**Ali, you know that isn't possible, your grandmother look into it and said it was a possibility. Don't you remember her memories. She was happy, loved and had a family and she died at an old age. She died protecting you from the ugly fate.' **_Kairi tried to reason with me.

"Yeah but maybe I can end this ugly fate, with me." I said.

'_**No matter what we say you aren't going to listen.' **_Riku said. _**'Stubborn as always. You truly are her granddaughter.' **_He sighed. _**'No matter what path you take or where you go. We will always be with you.' **_He said.

'_And so will we.' _I heard a voice said before I let sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p>Done! Sorry if there was spelling grammar mistakes. I am going to reveal little bit more of the curse later and remember the dark jewel because it is important! Anyways Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Decimo

"Speaking"  
>'<em>Thoughts'<em>  
><strong><em>'Thoughts to each other'<em>**

****Here is Ch. 7! Hope you like it! Sorry if there are any mistakes! :)

Don't own KHR just my oc's :)

* * *

><p>Ch. 7: Vongola Decimo?<p>

I woke up with little shinning on my face, felt soft silk sheets and a pillow under my head. _'I don't remember coming to bed? It must have been Kairi and Riku who brought me back.' _I got up and stretched my arms. I went to the huge bathroom that was there and turned on the water so I could take a bath. I took off my pants and my shirt. I was about to unclasp my bra when I heard the doors of the bathroom opened. I looked and saw Izzy dressed in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a long red shirt with black sleeves with black letters said 'I'm Sexy and I Know It', and bare footed.

"IZZY! Knock Please!" I said while I grabbed my shirt and covered myself.

"Geez, we are both girls besides we have taken baths together before." Izzy told me. "I will wait outside until you are done." She walked out and closed the door. I undressed myself and went into the bath. In there my marks were shown. You could see the cresent moon on my back clearly now since it has grown to the point where it covered my whole mid-back. On my neck I had a symbol of three swirls one on top, one on the right, and the other on the left.

I finished taking a bath, brushed my teeth combed my hair, and walked out into my room with a towel wrapped in my body. "What time is it?" I asked Izzy as she was laying on my bed reading a book that she had brought with her.

"It is 11 o'clock in the morning." She answered. "When is the meeting?"

"It's at 4. We have to make sure that everyone is here and min the appropriate attire for the meeting." I told her.

"Why does Mother and Grandfather what us to be in **that** clothing?" Izzy hated wearing dresses.

"It's no big deal we just wear it for several hours and that's it." I reasoned with her while I went to the dresser on the right I got my undergarments.

"I know that but a dress! There are sooo uncomfortable they constrict everything and you can't move. It's annoying." Izzy further complained.

"ANYWAYS! Why did you barge into my room?" I asked. I had my undergarments on and now was looking for a pair of shorts and a shirt to put on.

"OH YEAH! I need to hurry so you can come downstairs to meet Vongola Decimo. I heard that they came in last night, while everyone was asleep." She said looking excited.

"How did you meet them?" I asked wanting to know how in the world she was able to meet Vongola Decimo face to face.

"It was the mission that mom gave me and that's why you haven't seen me these past two years. I was seeing if he was acceptable."

"What is your decision on him?"

"He is too nice for this world but," I looked at me, "he reminds me of you and Soph a lot." She said with a smile.

We laughed. I put on the blue jean shorts that I found and found a short sleeved white button down shirt and was in the middle of buttoning it up when the door swung open. There stood in the doorway was Levi? "Ano, Levi-san what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He said nothing but picked me up roughly and put me on his shoulder like a pack of potatoes. "Hey what are you doing to me? Put me down!" I screamed. "Izzy help! Mei! Anyone! Tell this buffoon to let go of me!"

"Buffoon! Who are you calling buffoon woman?"

"You are you big doo- doo head! Put me down. NOW!" I screamed. I was struggling to get out of his grip. I couldn't do anything because my hands were pinned to my sides, but luckily my legs were free. I made my left knee, knee him in the neck making him lose his grip and then I did a roundhouse kick to his side of his face than did a back flip and land in a crouched position.

"Sorry Levi- san but if you did what she asked," Izzy said and walked up to an unconscious Levi and patted his head. "This wouldn't have happened. Anyways lets go! Mei and everyone else is waiting" She said and grabbed my hand and started running pulling me along with her.

We went down a couple of stairs and was in the dining room where there was lots of noise. We stood in the doorway and saw and heard voices and weapons being thrown around all over the room.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! YOU STUPID BRAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING EATING MY BREAKFAST!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHARKFREAK THAT IS JYUUNDIME'S BREAKFAST HANDS OFF!"

"LAMBO-SAN IS HUNGRY! I WANTED FOOD!"

"STUPID COW, SHUT UP! OWWW STOP THAT YOU CRAZY FAKE PRINCE!"

"Maa Maa Calm down Gokudera."

"SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL FREAK!"

"**EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOU INTO A PULP THAN CLONE YOU THAN BEAT YOUR CLONES TO A PULP THAN KILL OF YOU AND MAKE SOME MORE CLONES AND HAVE THEM EAT YOUR LIVERS!" **Izzy and I heard Mei say and we sweatdropped.

Everyone kept on screaming still and I could see Mei getting irritated. I saw her hand twitch and move for her gun. I ran towards her and said, "Mei let me handle this." Her hand still twitched but she complied. I didn't trust her so I kept my hand on hers to stop her from go to grab it. I turned to the chaos and cleared my throat and said in my voice full of authority, "Minna, I would like it very much if you could please stop what you are doing and sit down." No one stopped or even looked at me. I sighed then said in the loudest voice I could muster up.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU LITTLE INSIGNIFIANT ANTS CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" I said and smile an all too sweet smile at them. The Varia stopped when they heard my voice and sat down and some of the others did also but there was one silver- headed boy that just kept on shouting.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, WOMAN! I ONLY LISTEN TO JUUYNDIME!" He said, I was about to tell him to sit down when I saw Izzy right behind him with a needle at his neck and she said in a low threating voice.

"Gokudera, I usually tolerate your screaming and yelling but," Izzy's violet eyes grew colder, "you are yelling at my sister, who did nothing to you. I don't take that lightly, so if you want to live to see another day, I suggest you don't do it again." Izzy withdrew her needle from his neck and took a deep breath before she turned to me. "These people are Vongola Decimo's family members." She gestered to the people on the right side of the table.

"Hey Isabella! Are you in the mafia?" The smiling tan boy asked with a cheerful voice.

"Sort of. We will tell you later on at the meeting." Izzy responded. "That's Yamamoto Takashi." She said gesturing towards the tan boy.

"Hello, I am Alice but you can call me Ali. I am Izzy's twin." I told him and bowed. I saw him get a little pink blush on his cheeks. "Haha, nice to meet you!" He greeted.

"The silver hothead is Gokudera Hayato." She pointed to the said silver head. I bowed again, "Nice to meet you Gokudera." "Che," with that he turned his head away.

"Izzy- nee, I want candy!" A kid in cow pajama's ran and yelled towards Izzy and hugged her leg. Izzy picked him up and told me, "This is Lambo. Lambo this is my sister Ali." I smiled at him.

He jumped and hugged my waist, "GIVE LAMBO-SAN CANDY!" He yelled.

"Lambo that's no way to ask for candy." Izzy lightly scolded and took him off of me.

"Kufufufu, look what we have here? Isn't it the little Angel?" I heard someone say. I than felt someone wrap their arms around my wasit and rest their head on the top of my head. Mei got her gun out and put it to the person's head, "GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Mei said (really yelled in out raged voice.)

"Mukuro, as my sister said get your hands off of our little sister." Izzy threatened with a smile plastered and a gun pointed at him.

"Oya, Oya, what's wrong in giving a hug to a lovely girl. Besides I thought this lovely maiden was you." I heard the man say. I heard them click their safetys off.

"Mei. Izzy. Do Not Shoot. Let me handle this."

"Kufufu handle what little maiden? What could you poss…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I elbowed him in the rib, turned and kneed him where it hurt. He curled up in pain.

"Ouch!" All of the males in the room sang and covered up their goods.

"So that's Mukuro?" I asked. Izzy nodded. I turned to him again and said, "Pleasure to meet you Mukuro," with a threatening smile.

"EXTREAM RUNNING!" I heard a loud voice say.

"SHUT UP LAWN HEAD!"

"MAKE ME OCTOPUS- HEAD!" I was starting to get a headache from all this yelling.

"Shut up, or I will bite you to death." I heard a new deep voice say.

"H-H-Hibari-san please don't and onii-san please be quite," a new high pitched voice say.

"Dame- Tsuna you really can't keep your suborniate's in check can you? I guess you need some more training huh?"

"R-r-r-reborn!" I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Umm, could everyone please just calm down. I am getting a headache from all this screaming." I told them politely.

"Tsuna!" Izzy screamed and jumped on the poor soul and started to rub her cheek with his. I put my hand on my face and sighed.

"Kufufufu, does the little angel need a message on her head?" I heard Mukuro ask.

"No I don't. And Angel isn't my name it's Ali. Call me by that name if you may be so kind." I told him and walked over to Izzy.

"Tsuna I have missed you sooooooo much! It's been hard in not seeing you in a day."

My jaw dropped. I put my hands on my hips. "And me," I point towards me, "your own twin sister you didn't miss me. I see how it is. Me worrying about my Izzy and even seeing her future checking if she was going to be alright and always watching over you." I started to cry.

"Nooooo. I missed you too Ali! Of course I would." She hugged me. I stck my tounge out at her "Got ya!" I said.

We smiled at each other. "Ali, this is Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short." I bowed and said, "Nice to meet you Decimo."

"Ano, there's no need to be formal ummm…"

"Ali." I told him with a smile

"Ah yes Ali. Just call me Tsuna."

"Okay Tsuna." He blushed a bit and I giggled at that.

"OI WOMAN DON'T BE SOOO INFORmma…" Gokudera didn't finish because Izzy gave him the death glare. "Izzy stop."

"EXTREME! WHO IS THIS GIRL TO THE EXTREME!" The boy with the bandage on his nose asked.

"Ryohei, this is my younger twin sister Alice de la Luna but you can call her Ali."

"NICE TO MEET YOU ALI- CHAN!" He yelled.

"Umm, nice to meet you to Ryohei- san."

"That guy in the corner who is the exact replica of Emi, is Hibari Kyoya." I followed her finger and yep the personality of our older sister Emi was there, cold, and distant but kind and caring.

"Nice to meet you, Hibari Kyoya." I bowed at him.

"Hn. Herbivore." I was confused.

"He says that because of the way you fight and the way you act."

"Ohhhh. I guess that makes sense in a way." I said.

"Herbivore, fight me." I heard him say.

I pointed to myself, "Me?"

He shook his head and gestured to Izzy, "Her." And started to run towards with tonfas? I thought Rose was the only one to use them. I stood in front of Izzy and had my fan block the attack.

"Umm Hibari- san if you could. Please don't attack Izzy. We have an agreement with my mother so please leave this until after the meeting." I asked him kindly.

He backed away. "Hn. Fine but later," I got out of my position, "you." This time it was pointed at me. "We will fight after I defeat your sister." With that he got out of the room.

"Okay that was very weird." I said.

"I guess he thinks you are strong Ali." Reborn told me while jumping to my shoulder.

"He is a strange one isn't he Uncle Reborn?"

"Yeah, hows your mother?" "Matte, Reborn you know her?" Tsuna pointed at me.

"Mom is fine and so is everyone else. Yes Tsuna I know him, he is my Uncle."

"Wait what? How can a baby be an Uncle?"

"Don't you know of the arcobaleno?" He nodded. "Well, Luce is my mother's sister so she is my aunt and I just think of all the other arcobaleno as aunts and uncles also." I explained to him.

"So wait get this straight," Squalo said, _'forgot they were here hahaha.' _Squalo continued, "You are connected to the Vindice and to the Arcobaleno? Is there anyone you aren't connected to?" He asked.

"Yeah. The rest of the mafia." I told them.

"Explain, you piece of trash." Xanxus said.

"I will at the meeting this afternoon." I stated. "I am hungry." I walked towards the kitchen when I heard a click of a gun and a shot fired. I quickly put up an ice shield to block it.

"Mou~ Boss that wasn't very nice!" I heard Lussuaria say.

"It's okay he just is impatient that's all. I know how to deal with that."

"How?"

"I have my sisters and my tolerance level is at an all time high so no one can make me upset, unless they get me really really mad, and trust me you don't want that." I told him and went back to the kitchen.

_(A little time skip to 2 o'clock)_

Mei, Izzy, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lussuria, Reborn and I were sitting together talking in the garden that I didn't know exsisted until now.

"So, you really did miss each other. I could tell. I mean you two wouldn't separate for the first 5 minutes." Lussuria said towards Izzy and I. We both knew it but that's just the way we were.

"But back in the kingdom at this time, we would actually have a festival and Ali and Soph would be the top dancers and they would be dancing."

"Guys, stop embressing me!" I said while blushing a bright red.

"I want to see!" shouted Lussuria. I looked at my watch.

"Sorry Lussuria but maybe next time. We have to get ready." I gestured to Mei and Izzy.

"Ugh! That's right those horrid dresses! Why?" She got up, "sorry guys but I have to help them and get ready too."

"Can I help?" Lussuria asked.

"Yes you can! Maybe you can get Izzy to wear make- up!" Mei said and they both walked off with Izzy in their hands trying to escape. I sweatdropped and got up, "See ya in the meeting Tsuna, Yamamoto." I said to them and waved. I ran and saw that Lussuria and Mei were starting to do Izzy's hair. They put rollers in her hair. I laughed a little because Izzy hated getting all dressed up for formal occasions.

"I guess you girls are starting to get ready huh?" I heard a squeaky high pitched voice say.

"Yes we are Reborn. What do you need?" Mei asked.

"I need to talk with Ali for a bit in private."

"Okay." I said.

"But Ali, we need to get you ready." Lussuria said

"Don't worry I will be back in time." I told them and walked out of the room down a hallway with Reborn.

"So Reborn what do you want to talk about?" I asked him

"How bad is it?" He asked in a serious voice. "How bad is what?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"The curse. How bad is it?" He repeated again.

I sighed. "Pretty bad but nothing I can't handle."

"Izzy was telling me that you were needing to do the seal. That's bad Ali. With your grandmother when that happened to the point where she need the seal, she was losing all her control quick and she became someone else. Ali, please think this through are you sure you don't want to do what your mother wants?" Reborn pleaded.

"What to get married? Really? To save my own life by passing down a never ending curse. One that gives and takes life away. Do I really want to give that to someone else? To my own children? No. I am going to end this disgusting cruse once and for all. Everyone in the end will be happy." I told him

"Not everyone. There's still you." He pointed out.

"I will be happy. I would have gotten rid of the curse and of **her**. There's nothing more that I want than to be free from her and the curse. I can do this and I will." I said with determination.

"What about Ryo?" He asked. I flinched at that name.

"What about him?"

"He knows everything that there is to know about your family. Your family's past, your weakness, your strengths. He might be apart of this new threat that is here. Please Ali, think about your mother, grandfather, grandmother, and your father. They did everything they could to protect you."

"Now it's my turn to protect them. You don't know what kind of power she has now and what she could do to the world if she was loose."

"That's why we are here, to the families for protection for you."

"Reborn there are only three solutions 1) The Vongola protects me at home. 2) They protect me here or Japan and 3) I do my plan that saves everyone. When they find out who I really am than no one is going to want to help us. What I am doing is right."

"That's not the point. We want you to get married and just have a normal life even though you won't have that much time."

"Reborn do you honestly believe that I would be happy married knowing that down my bloodline someone is going to be cursed and no one is going to be there to help them. No I am not, I have something that I can do with these power. I can protect people."

I heard him sigh in defeat. "You are stubborn. Just like your grandmother."

"That's what grandpa said. I have to get back to Lussuria and Mei so they don't hurt Izzy any more." I told him and waved bye.

_Reborn's POV (for a little while.)_

'_Huh! I am going to die soon by that girl. She reminds me of The Widow, gosh they are so alike. Hopefully she can truly get rid of the curse.' _I said and turned away to get ready for the meeting

_Back to Normal POV_

I got to my room and saw Izzy with her hair in waves off to the side with a silver purple pin in her hair. She had little make-up but you could see the eyeliner and light blush she had on her cheeks, and little pink lip gloss.

"Izzy! You look beautiful!" I said and hugged her.

"Isn't she! Mei and I will get your make- up on and do your hair!" Lussuria said.

"Why did I have to go through all the torture first?" Izzy whined and went and sulked in a corner.

"Don't get your make-up ruined." Mei told Izzy.

"Let's get you ready!" Lussuria said an pulled me into a chair. They got a curling iron and started curling my hair. Lussuria started doing my make-up, he first put the base on my face and than everything else. Mei was quick with my hair, she put all the curls she did on the right side of my head and had a few strands of hairs loose on the other side. The make-up that Lussuria put on me was very elegant, it wasn't overpowering to where I look like a whore, I actually looked pretty.

"Thanks you guys! You are the best." I said and hugged them.

"Okay tell me how awful I look." Izzy said gathering all of eyes and she looked AMAZING! She had on a strapless lavender dress to the floor there was a white stain band around her waist, she had her necklace on and she had purple rose earrings, and a ring on both her middle fingers. In all she looked stunning, she had her purple 2-inch high heels in her hands.

"Okay just tell me." She groaned.

"Izzy, you are going to capture the room's attention. You are stunning sweetie!" Lussuria said.

"I need to get my dress on also, could you help me Izzy?" I asked her. We went to the walk in closest that was in my room and I got out a one shoulder sleeved dark blue long dress that attatched in the back with a strap going over the shoulder. I sled the dress up my legs to the my chest and had Izzy attach the strap of crystallized flower over my right shoulder. Izzy attached the strap in between my shoulder blades with the sides attaching to it. My mid- back was exposed and you could perfectly see the cresent moon that covered most of my exposed back and at the back at my neck the three swirls were seen.

"How do I look?" I asked Izzy.

"Beautiful as always!" We laughed. I put on a silver choker, I put on turqosie colored dangling earrings, I put on a diamond braclet on my left wrist and on my ankle I had a turqise jeweled ankle. I put on my dark blue 3- inch strapless shoes.

"Everyone ready?" I asked Mei and Lussuria. Lussuria wore his regular Varia Uniform while Mei changed into a long red strapless that had a cut on the left side that exposed a lot of her leg. On the left side their was a dimond rose that held the fabric there on the hip, it was a simple design and she wore a ruby necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was straighten and loose, stopped at her mid-back and she had on red strapless open toed shoes. She had red lipstick on and black eyeliner to top it all off.

"Wow! You actually look like women." I heard a voice say coming from the hallway. We all turned and saw the rest of the Varia and Gokudera there in the hallway. Gokudera was in a suit with a red dress shirt and a tie. He looked nice.

"Shut up let's go down because it is almost 4 and everyone is probably already there." Mei said to everyone.

"Wait." I went to the dresser and got out the gold tiara with diamonds on it and in the middle there was a turquoise gem. I placed it on my head. "There now I am ready." We walked out into the hall.

"Shishishi, do you think you can be royalty by wearing that tiara?"

"What's your excuse?" Gokudera asked.

"Why you?" Bel was about to through his weird knives when I stopped them by being in between them.

"Gentlemen, please behave, we need to be presentable when going into the meeting. Xanxus," I turned to him, "please make sure that the Varia are not to cause a disturbance, please." I begged him.

"Tsk. I don't take orders from little brats," he came up to me, Mei and Izzy stiffened but what came next was weird. Xanxus grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it "but I will be sure that they don't cause any fights." He said that and I could feel heat rising up to my cheeks. I took my hand back and said with a studder, "umm t-t-thank y-y-yoo-u-u for agreeing to it." I told him and went on walking to the room.

In the room there was a very long table and seats were surrounding it and many people where seating and at the end of the table was Vongola Nono himself.

"Welcome Ali- chan come sit we are about to begin." He greeted on pointed to the seat that was in front of me which was opposite side from his we were face-to- face. Xanxus went to sit at the left side of his father and on his right was Tsuna. I sat down and Izzy and Mei sat on either side of the table. All eyes were glaring at us making me uncomfortable.

"Ali." I heard Izzy call to me. I turned and she gave me a couraging smile.

"Well how about we begin the meeting, everyone."

* * *

><p>Cliffy! I am evil :) muahahahahahahahaha<p>

I am going to explain more of the curse and their family in the next chapter til then Review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while! I have had exams going on and my computer acting stupid on top of that so yeah! Anyways here is another chapter hopefully you like it and it is longer than normally to make up for time so here you go! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own KHR! I only own my OC's and the plot! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Meeting<p>

"Welcome everyone. Let us begin." Timoteo began. "We are here because there is a new threat that has been brought up in our world and it is a threat to everyone in this room."

"Che. Why are there outsiders in this room, that I have never seen." I heard one person say.

"Yes. Why are unknown people here? Are they spies? What their deal?" I heard another person ask.

"There are no need for people who are not part of the Vongola or the mafia in any way."

"How about those fine ladies go to my room and when we are done with this meeting, we can have a little fun?" One man said. I could see Mei trying to contain her angry and Izzy was trying to contain herself from shooting the guy who just spoke.

'_**Guys, calm down don't let them get to you. Just stay calm and don't do anything rash. Just stay calm and chill.'**_ I told them they relaxed a little but not really.

"They are here for a reason," Timoteo explained and gestured towards us, "these ladies are from De La Luna Kingdom. They have been a secret neutral family that no one knew about except for the Vongola and the arcobaleno. They are a strong family and their Boss or I should say Queen right now is their mother Adrianna, unfortunately she couldn't make it so she sent the Princess de la Luna, Alice and her two sisters Mei and Isabella as representatives." He told them.

"If I may ask," a man with black hair and tan skin said, "why is we haven't really heard of this family until now?"

"That is because we didn't want anyone to know about us. Simple as that." I answered.

"But why?"

"Because of our grandfather."

"Which is who if I may ask?"

"Bermuda von Vichtenstein, the Boss of Vindice."

Everyone stared and looked shocked. Everyone in the room was shocked except for Lussuria, Timoteo, and the arcobaleno.

"Wait so what are they doing here? Are they spies so they can take us all to the dreadful place?" One man stood up and screamed.

"We aren't here for that we just came here to be representatives for my mother and grandfather, besides," I looked at him and smiled, "I am not part of the Vindice so I would be going against rules by holding you as prisoners haha." I explained to them in my sweet voice.

"How are you not part of the Vindice?" Tsuna asked.

"I am not part of the Vindice because I am not allowed and because I can't." I told them.

"How are you not allowed?" Squalo asked this time.

"Because I have my own responsibilities as well as my sisters." I told them. "To make this clear, we are here to talk about this new threat that is here and not about my family and how we are involved with the Vindice." I told them in my boss- like voice.

"That is right." Timoteo said. "This new threat is a powerful family that surpasses the Vongola and the most powerful families combined together. This threat is more powerful than anything that we have encountered before. They are not to be handled lightly. We believe that they will attack soon because we have tracked them for a while but we lost them but now we see a lot of activity coming from them."

"What is the family's name?"

"The Cercatore Family." Timoteo answered. I sighed. _**'Guys you know who it is right?' **_I asked Izzy and Mei. They nodded. I felt Kairi and Riku in their full tiger forms come by my side.

'_**You mean that bastard is still alive?' **_Riku answered sounding annoyed.

'_**No,' **_Reborn joined our conversation, _**'Gisele didn't defeat him. He was able to escape the last second thanks to some help but he was severely injured and has been able to act until now.'**_ Reborn explained. _**'Bermuda has been tracking his movements every since eight years ago. He has been keeping tabs on him but he was able to slip through his grasp two years ago. We lost him at that time be we were able to track him again a month ago and it seems he is planning something.' **_Reborn explained to us.

"Who are they and who is their leader?" A blond guy wearing a green jacket with a fur hood and tattoos asked.

"They are a bunch of unknown people but their leader is known as The Seeker, hint their name." Timoteo explained.

"Why are they just barely surfacing up? Why are they just barely coming now? Why are we involved?" One of the men asked.

"Everyone is involved because they want power. They want an unlimited supply of it. They are looking for something but we just don't know yet what it is." Timoteo's right hand man and storm guardian Coyote.

"Actually Coyote, that isn't entirely true." Timoteo said.

"What do you mean?" Coyote asked.

"Well, we do know what he wants but we just can't give it to him." He said to his right hand man

'_**Here we go guys are you ready?' **_Reborn asked. We nodded.

'_**We are here for you Ali. Tell them.' **_I heard Izzy say.

"What do you mean we just can't?" The blondy asked.

I cleared my voice and prepared myself. "You can't because the thing that he wants is not only a weapon but also a life force. It can help sustain a planet, nature, life, and other organisms. It is a power when in the wrong hands can bring massive destruction and bring the human race and life as it is now to an end." I said.

"How is that possible? I mean where is this weapon of destruction?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." I took a deep breathe and told them, "Me." I said and the room went still.

"I am this weapon of mass destruction. I am sustain life here on Earth. That is my duty as Princess." I told them. "It's a curse that is passed on to every other generation. It started with a friend of Vongola Primo actually. She is forgotten as one of his best friends but was meant to. The curse started with her when she saved the world from her own sister. She gave up herself to kill her sister. At her death she told her daughter of five years old at the time, that she was going to put a seal on her to contain her sister's soul. The princess is the Keeper of the Soul-bearer because she had to contain the soul of a powerful creature that could actually destroy everyone. The Princess was mark by a crescent moon in the middle of the back and three swirls at the back of her neck. This would be the tradition. The princess according to our history always had the power to bring people back from the dead, take away life and talk to the past souls. They had their own power as well. It was essential to had a body to be able to host both your own soul and the soul of another. I was the one chosen to be the bear of the curse because my body can with stand the curse better than my sisters. My sisters themselves also have powers that cannot compare to yours." I finished off.

Everyone was still and no one uttered a word until Xanxus spoke up. "How does your power not compare to ours?"

"One because we don't use flames, two our power comes from elements and three it is because our power is embedded in our DNA and we are able to use our own element with the use of our bodies and it won't damage us." I explained to him.

"So tell us again why it's you and not anyone else?" I heard one of the men say.

"It's me because I have a stronger body because I am prepared for it and because," I stood up and turned my back so they could see the marks, "I have these marks embedded on my back."

**"That's why you must come with me."** I heard a new voice say and it sent shivers down my spine.

"IZZY! MEI! They are here!" I told them and they got into their battle positions. "Uncle Reborn! Protect everyone! They can't fight against this people!"

"Oh and you can?" I heard one of the bosses ask.

"Hn. We have dealt with these people before. A long time ago that we never what to remember. We can take care of them for now." Mei said.

"Hn stupid woman you think I am just going to stand by and watch you have all the fun? I don't think so." Squalo said in a deep voice.

"This isn't a choice." I told him. "You have to go. You aren't strong enough for them."

**"Ali, Izzy, Mei, you will need all the help you can get because we aren't the same as last time."** I heard a voice say. A flash of purple light appeared and there on top of the top was a boy of seventeen years old with jet black hair, pale creamy skin, emerald green eyes, very tall, and very handsome. I glared at him.

"I see, when you get mad your eyes still turn that deep luscious violet that I love so much." The person said.

"Shut up Ryo, don't you dare even compliment her when you dumped her!" Izzy said trying to calm herself down.

"Izzy calm down, don't let him push your buttons. He is trying to get you upset so you can attck him. He wants to start a war isn't that right, Ryo?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask your Uncle he should know. Oh wait you don't speak to him anymore isn't that right Death-bringer?" I flinched at that name.

I saw Mei get her gun that she hid in her dress some how (don't ask me because I don't know she just can hide it any where under anything). "Don't you DARE call her by that name you son of a bitch dickhead. You of all people discuss me more than anyone every could." She held the gun at him.

"Are you going to shoot me?" He said.

I heard the safety go off, "Don't tempt me." She said her gray eyes becoming colder by the second.

"Ryo. Just stop this nonsense! Come back, come back home. Just come back to me! Please!" I cried to him. I wasn't being this girl in distress, I just knew that if we didn't stop him from creating an unnecessary war than it would be fine, but I knew they would plan a war just to get to me. They wanted me badly and would do anything just to get to me.

"Awww the poor Ali. Actually begging to me. This is just perfect." He came walking towards me and stopped and crouched down so we were face to face. "You know exactly what you need to do in order to make me stop. Just do it already. Show all these people here how strong and powerful you are. Show them how beautiful your power is and how perfect you are. Show them how lovely you truly are. Show them how you got the title that you have. Show them everything. Expose yourself to them." He said looking it my eyes and put one of his hands on my cheek.

"I know what you are doing, Ryo." I told him looking straight into his eyes. "I know you are trying to get into my head. Remember, I know everything about you also. You are like an open book to me. I can read your every emotion, your every move. I can see you just as you can see me. I can read you very easily. That's why I know why you are here." I went up even closer I saw Mei and Izzy move a couple of steps forward, "so do it." I took his hand off of my cheek.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said but uneasily.

"I know you have your sword." I told him. He looked shocked but he had a hint of playfulness with it.

"Hahaha yes I do have my sword." He pulled out a long blade. "It's the sword that you made for me with your own blood and skill."

"VOOOIIIIII WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHO THE FUCK IS HE?" Squalo yelled.

'_**Kairi, Riku. Get everyone out now. It's going to be a tough battle and I need to fight him with everything that I have. I don't want to hurt anyone. So get them out of the room.' **_I ordered.

'_**Okay we will get right on it.' **_Kairi said and started to run towards them but was hit by a whip.

"KAIRI!" I screamed and went by her side. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head and got back up. Riku was there beside her giving her support.

'_**Not so fast Ali. They are going to stay here and witness who you really are, and what you can truly do. You are going to show them that magnificent power that your uncle wants soo much.' **_He said as he make a circle on the ground with his sword and it glowed and went straight towards the group of leaders and bound them inside a barrier.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gokudera screamed.

"It's a barrier that confines you to that very spot. You won't be able to move until I am deafeated or until I release it. Either way you can't interupt our fight or escape." He said.

'_**Kairi, Riku. I want you both to make a barrier for yourselves. I will call you when I need you.' **_I ordered them.

'_**You are seriously going to fight him.' **_I gave them a nod.

'_**Okay but be careful, please. Don't push yourself.' **_Kairi begged me. I gave her a smile.

'_**I won't.'**_ I hugged them. "Now go." They went to the corner of the room and created their barrier.

'_**Ali, don't worry we will take care of him.' **_Izzy said and prepared herself by getting her needles ready to throw.

"Hahaha, I am not going to fight you Izzy, Mei. I brought some of my friends to keep you two occupied." In walked two guys. One was very muscular while the other was normal lean size. The muscular one had short spiky blond hair with green eyes while the other one had silver hair and steel gray eyes. "Go Zeke, Matthew." They were fast than a blink of an eye but Mei caught sight of them and shot at them. She grazed one of them on the arm and the other one stopped right in front of the other one making him stop.

" I see so you are able to see our movements by your powers. Hn I guess that you are truly the perfect guardians. Well," Said the muscle man who I guess is Zeke, "I guess we are just going to have to see if you girls can handle us." He said and dashed towards Mei.

"Haha, don't make me laugh steroid man. I should ask if you can handle me." Mei said and dodged him.

"I guess that leaves you to me." Izzy said to the lean guy Matthew.

"I guess so," he brought out nun-chucks, "You better entertain me little one." He said an smirk.

"Right back at ya." They commenced battling.

"I guess it's just us now who need to start." Ryo said. "But first," he looked up and stared at me, "I want to see how much you improved, and I want you to see how much your beautiful sword has grown also." He said to me.

"VOOOOIIIIIIII WHAT DOES THAT FUCKER MEAN YOUR CREATION? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THESE PEOPLE!" Squalo yelled.

"Let's just say that we had some problems and people went rouge." I said as I dodged Ryo's thrust towards me. "I can handle him because I have fought him before." I informed them.

"Yes you have and it is one of the fight that I know that you will never forget." He said and ran towards me again and swung his sword forward. I back away with each strike. I threw one of my fans and it grazed his arm a little but not as much as I would have liked it. It came back to me just in time before he swung again, I blocked it with both of them.

"Hn, you have grown weaker Ali. The Ali I know wouldn't be this slow in attacking. You haven't fought in a while have you?" He asked me.

"No I haven't but, I can still fight you no matter what." I told him and kicked him in the gut with the heel of my shoe. I went at him with my fans and attacked him head on and aimed at his torso. He blocked it with his sword and pushed me back. I ran at him with my fans he block it but I spun around with my open fan and gave him a big cut across his back. He knelt down on one knee and had his sword support him.

I was breathing deeply. "I guess… that you… lost… this ….round. Ne Ryo." I told him.

"Hahaha ahahahaha ahahahhahah." He started laughing and then got up. His cut healing in the process. I got wide-eyed while I saw his cut start to heal. "Ali, I have improved a lot over these last two years."

"How is this possible? I know for a fact that only Soph, Izzy and I can heal on our own. How? What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Like I said I improved a lot over these couple of years and plus," He point his sword at me, "I know that it has something to do with this sword and what happened eight years ago." He said and thrusted his sword right at me. I almost didn't make it in time. I brought up an ice glacier to block his sword. He jumped back. I had brought water in the room and he leaped back into a puddle of water but before I could catch him he moved his hand and a chair went right over it and he stood on it. "Hn. So you are holding back. I wonder why?" He said and stared at the people behind his barrier. I looked back to see all of them trying to get out but it was no use. I looked back at Kairi and Riku and they were trying their best to break the barrier also but it wasn't working at all.

'_**Kairi, Riku sorry but I have no choice. I am going into my warrior form.' **_I told them as I relaxed myself.

'_**Ali, don't do it. That's what he wants. He wants to be able to attack you while you are vulnerable. Mei and Izzy are almost finished, just please wait a little longer.' **_Riku told me.

'_**No they are not. There aren't even close to finishing. I have to stop him and the barrier at least for a little while. If I am able to give him enough damage he won't be able to come back here for a good while. Plus it would send a message to my uncle.' **_I told him.

'_I Princess of the Moon call for my warrior form.'_With that a bright light came a engulfed me. My dress transformed into shorts with a train of fabric on the side and hustler for my hand gun. On top I wore a white one sleeved shirt that exposed my stomach because it was cut diagonal but there was turquoise and violet light fabric for the sleeve and for the bottom of the shirt. I had my necklace on with the two jewels and the tiara on my head was there and my hair was loose, I wore blue knee high boots and white fingerless gloves on my hands. Once the light went away, Ryo stood there in front of me.

"Hmm… Your warrior outfit has changed. I guess you are going to fight me seriously now?" He asked.

"Of course." I put my fans away in my boots because they had the slots for them. "Stella." I called for my bow and the water came up and made my bow with ice and when the ice broke, there was a steel silver bow that had turquoise gems embedded into it at the place where I held it that made swirls on the sides and instead of string it was water.

"I see even Stella went through a transformation. I guess you really have truly changed." He said in a sad voice and rushed at me with his sword and I started to shoot my arrows at him.

_Short Break to see Izzy's battle from Izzy's POV_

Matthew came at me with his nun-chucks and I dodged them each time. I threw a set of needles at him but he spun his nun-chucks and they fell to the ground.

"Should have guess that would have happened. Hahahaha." I said. "By the way," I began, "why are even working for those people? You do know that they plan on killing the whole world." I said to him while I shot a needle at his neck but he dodged it.

"No, what they are doing is actually going to save it." He said and ran towards me. "We are saving it by killing that wretched of a human being if you should even call her that. I mean she isn't even human if she is able to keep all of the power inside of her and it not even going out of control." Matthew said.

"She is human but she is strong." I told him while I got my cross bow out (yes I was able to fit it in this dress YIPPY! Back to the fight ). "But her power can become unstable and when that happens we come in and stop her." I shot an arrow at him, but he quickly dodged it. "We are her guardians so we must be strong."

"I guess that each of you has a special range that you are good at huh?" He asked me.

"Yes that is true because that is just something that we have to learn because of our positions that we take." I told him.

"Let me guess you are long ranged person. From the looks of it you are." He said and came at me again with his nun-chucks. I shot an arrow at him he dodged it but I used my telekinesis to turn it back towards him and was able to knock out one of the chucks. I shot another one and it grazed his cheek while he hit the top of my shoulder. I stumbled back a little but shot two more arrows and one was able to hit his shoulder and the other one missed.

"Got ya." I said and started to control his body but I felt a resistance against him.

"Not really, remember Ryo- sama knows everything about you and your powers and he was able to to protect our minds from you." I groaned.

"I guess I am not getting a break huh?" I took a deep breath. _'I guess I am going to have to use Taker form.' _I closed my eyes and chanted, _'Born from water and air. Here from the moon. Gather near and far and come lend me the power of the moon, water and air.' _At that time water gathered up and turned to ice around me. Once it was gone my dress was replaced with shorts with a purple skirt cover and belt with a skull buckle. On top I had a sleeveless purple shirt and in the middle there was a purple bow and black boots and light purple satin arm warmers and my necklace was around my neck. On my right shoulder blade there was a tattoo of a sakura tree branch and my hair was loose and on my forehead was a dimond shape mark on my forehead. I opened my eyes and stared at Matthew with my piercing cold violet eyes. "Well I guess that we should continue, ne?" I told him and readied my cross bow with an arrow that was surrounded by my ice and wind giving it much more destructive power.

"Now you are serious." He said while he got he other knun chuck and coated them with what looked like red flames and commenced his attacks.

_With Mei's fight! (yess I am evil muwhahahahhaha)_

I dodged and kicked the big guy. He stumbled back a bit and I jumped leaped into the air and punched him in the face and he went flying across the room. I got my guns back up and started shooting at him again with my air pressured bullets that I handmade and a couple hit him but he was able to heal quickly. _'FUCK ME! What the hell is wrong with these people.' _I thought to myself.

'_**Uncle Reborn. Don't you think it is strange how all of these guys are the same as Ali, Izzy and Soph. I mean they are able to heal themselves automatically. You don't think that he…' **_I could finish my thought because I had to dodged the incoming punches that were coming towards me. I jumped to the side then did a cartwheel and a backhand spring then landed on my feet.

'_**Mei, I am afraid so. He was trying to duplicate it but he wasn't able to until now I guess. Should have know that something like this would have happened, ever since eight years ago our family has suffered.' **_Reborn said.

'_**I think that's why Ali wants to do that ritual so badly because she hates all the suffering that comes with her power and so she doesn't want the same thing to happen again. She wants to end the cycle.' **_I told him while I dodged a metal rod swinging towards my way. I rolled out to the left and shot multiple bullets in his direction. He spun his rod around and blocked all the bullets. _**'She doesn't want what happened to Grandma happen to everyone else who has the curse. She would rather have the cycle end with her than with someone else.' **_I told Reborn.

"You are doing pretty well," Zeke commented.

"Hn. Well Muscle Man you haven't really had many fights have you? Huh?" I asked him.

"I have and with each one I was always the winner. It's something that I have learned as a person." He said and rushed at me with his rod. I dodged him by going to left. I shot some of my bullets at him but he blocked them all again by twirling his rod.

'_Che. I am getting really tired of this.' _I told myself. I shot a couple of more bullets at him and one hit his left shoulder and the other hit his left arm. I smiled at bit, '_score' _I told myself.

"This bullets are different aren't they?" He asked me.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked him curiously because I know for certain that not many people know about my bullets because they are more special than ordinary ones.

"I can tell because they cause more damage than a regular bullet. It's a pretty brutal punch that it gives." I saw what he meant, my bullet gave him a big deep gash in his shoulder and a lot of his blood was oozing out like it was a volcano of blood.

"The bullets that I use are custom made by me. They are bullets that absorb my wind and store it and when I shoot it the wind releases little by little give it a boost every so often. Some of my bullets have pressurized wind in it and when I add my wind it gives a greater impact." I told him.

"Hn. No wonder." I saw that his wound wasn't heal really quickly. It was taking too long. _'Hn. So the greater the damage the slower the healing is. It is different than Izzy, Ali, and Soph.' _I looked and saw Zeke getting his rod and rushing towards me. I quickly dodged him and kicked his back. He rushed again but this time he aimed for my waist, I jumped and wrap my legs around his neck and sung myself around to the point I was sitting on his shoulders, I threw myself back and had my hands supporting me and threw Zeke to the ground. I did two back hand springs and landed on my feet, I turned around and pointed my gun at him and shot him again in the gut this time and gave him an other big wound.

"There that should keep you down for awhile." I told him.

"Hahaha. You think you are really that strong to get me down. Hahahaha. You are funny." He got up while the cut was still healing. I shot his rod and it shattered.

"There you can't fight anymore, give up." I told him. I started to walk away but he punched me in the gut.

"You know you shouldn't walk away from your opponent." He said and walked towards me in my crouched position. "Plus you got rid of the thing that was holding me back. I can go at you with all my force." He said and rushed towards me. I jumped back from his punched and than did a roll out and landed on my feet. I looked to my right and he was there, I moved my wind towards him and blew him to the other side.

'_That was close.' _I looked at Izzy and Ali. Izzy was in her Taker form and Ali was in her Warrior form. _'I guess that means that it is okay for me to go into Breeza Form.' _I said to myself and put my guns back into it's holder. I put my hand up and in the air and chanted, _'I, Mei the Guardian of the Wind call to the moon, water, and earth to grant me the power to defeat the enemy that has endangered you, I call Breeze form.'_ When I said that all the wind came around me and it was fast wind and it came hard and blinded some people but for the most part it just stopped people from what they were doing.

"Gosh Mei did you have to make it so big!" I heard Izzy say but I ignored her. My dress was replaced with a skin tight one piece short suit. It exposed my belly only. On top I wore lightweight armor over my chest, and I wore a red skirt that came to my knees but was open in the front, my gun holders where at both my sides. I wore black fingerless gloves and my hair was tied in a high ponytail, and on my arm there was a symbol of a swirl. My guns were in their holders.

Zeke looked up and down at me, "So your another one of her guardians. Show me what you can do." He said and rushed at me. I dodged him and swept him off his feet. I got up and aimed my gun at him and shot but he rolled out of the way and came rushing at me and punched me but I jumped up in the air and kicked him. He went back a few steps and clutched his head, there was a big gash on his head and he was bleeding a lot. The way he got the big gash was because when I kicked him I had wind surrounding my leg so there could be more pressure and much more of an impact.

"That looks like it hurts. Does it?" I asked in a sweet- loving voice. I was being am playful self towards him.

"It only stings its nothing much. I've had worse done to me." He said and it was healing.

'_Huh? Looks like I will have to get serious.'_ I looked at Ali's fight and she was staying strong but I could see that she was struggling keeping **it **out. This stage was hard for her because the seal was growing weaker and we needed to redo it. I could see the Soul-bearer was glowing which meant that **she **was trying to get out but she couldn't because Ali was still fighting her with her own power.

I looked at Izzy and she was head and head with him in power but I could see that Izzy had the upper hand. She was stronger and quicker than him. I took both my guns out and pressed the button on the right-sides of them and they transformed into swords but I could still use them as guns.

"Sorry but I have to finish this really quick." I told him and rushed at him.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." We went head to head but I was much quicker than him and gave him more wounds than he did to me.

_Back to Ali! Hahahahh just at the climax of Mei's hahahahhaha_

I felt my necklace start to burn. I knew that **she **was trying to get out but I kept fighting her.

"Looks like you are slowing down Ali. What's the matter? You growing tired." Ryo asked.

"No, I am not tired at all." I shot another arrow at him and it was covered with ice. It hit him in his shoulder. So I gathered all of the water and made an ice prison around him, but he broke it with his sword. I tsk in annoyance. I made an ice dagger and threw it at him. He dodged but came at me. I kneed him but he blocked it with hand but I spun around and elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back. _'I guess these guys aren't going to give up at all.' _I said to myself and looked at Izzy and Mei. They were both in their battle forms. _'I need to end this.'_ I thought to myself.

'_**Kairi, Riku. Listen. I am going to control Ryo. For that I need you to try to contain her because she will try to control me because I will be vulnerable and it would be a perfect chance for her.' **_I told them.

'_**No, Ali, don't do it. It will be dangerous and you know the last time that happened.' **_Kairi said.

'_**Yes I do remember but it's…' **_I couldn't finish because Ryo had come up behind me and stabbed me in my stomach. I leaned forward a bit but he caught my head and brought me back so my head was laying on his shoulder while he took his sword out.

"ALIIIIIII!" I heard Mei scream.

"ALLLLLIIIIIIII!" Izzy yelled from her spot, she was trying to keep Matthew's nun-chuck from hitting her.

"ALI-CHAN!" I heard Lussuria's flamboyant voice call out to me.

"Now you are coming back with us wither you like it or not." Ryo said still holding my head against his shoulder. He lowered his head even more and rubbed the tip of his nose against my neck and came to my ear. "And you are going to be mine." He said in a hushed husky voice.

"No… I … am….. not…..I am…. Not…. Going ….." I told him and brought up a glacier and separated us. I threw a couple of ice dagger at him and they stabbed him. He came rushed back at me again but this time I stopped him but controlling his body. I could feel my body healing itself but I put my hand on the wound to make it quicker.

I could feel him pushing against me but I fought against him and controlled him even more.

"You are under my control now." I told him. _'And you are under mine.' _I heard a voice tell me before there was a bright light.

_Izzy's POV (during Ali's fight)_

I looked over and saw Ali get stabbed by Ryo.

"ALLLLLLIIII!" I screamed at her. I was still fighting with Matthew. I needed to finish this fight with Matthew but we were on par. I am really starting to get annoyed with this guy, so I put my crossbow away and got out my short-blades and rushed at him and started to fight better. I kept on hitting him but he blocked my attacks all the time.

"You can change yourself up." He commented. I couldn't keep focus on him because the next thing I knew I felt a shiver and I looked at Ali, The Soul-bearer, was glowing bright. That meant only one thing. _'Damn it Ali! Don't you dare lose to her.' _I pushed Matthew back and threw my short swords at him and made him drop his nun-chucks. I stood above him with my crossbow and I was about to shoot when I saw a bright light envelope Ali.

_Mei's POV!_

'_Shit! Ali!' _I saw Ali get stabbed. I knew I was wasting my time with this guy so I rushed at him with my swords and had my wind gathered around him and gave him many wounds so deep that he yelled out in pain. I went to his neck and hit him unconscious. I had to catch my breath so I dropped to one knee but still had my sword-guns in my hands. I was breathing heavy.

'_Ali, don't you dare give up on yourself. Fight her for a little while longer. I will be there soon.' _I thought to myself. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move. It was tired. _'Shit I haven't been battle in a long time.' _I thought to myself. I got my body up but next thing I saw was a bright light.

_Back to Ali's POV_

The light consumed me I thought it was her because I heard her voice but instead I saw a small figure with dark chocolate hair that I recognized.

"Soph!" I yelled at her still healing my wound. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh hey guys. I came here to help and besides I had a vision about that one over there." She pointed to Ryo. "I was suppose to be here yesterday but I wasn't able to I was tired so I went to bed and forgot until I had the vision two seconds ago so I came." She told me like I should know that I should have known that she was coming into the meeting.

"Soph! What are you doing here? You aren't suppose to be here what will mother say?" Izzy scolded her.

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry and besides she doesn't really have to know. Also I left without her knowing so I think she will contact us soon but don't worry. First let's get rid of that piece of trash." She said pointing at him. Soph stood in front of me and protected me from Ryo's attack. "Gosh, what did you do to him Ali." Soph asked me.

"Oh don't you worry about it. You should worry about yourself." I told her.

"Don't you remember." She asked me. "My barriers are the strongest ones in the family." With that she threw him back with her barrier and helped me up. I saw her outfit. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her body, it was white with a purple top. The bottom looked like ballet skirt, there was a bow tied in the back and the ends went to the floor. She wore purple converse sneakers, her hair was loose but in the front part of her hair was pinned with a pink bobby pin, she had pink earrings, a dark purple choker and a necklace that had a diamond on it. She helped me up.

"Okay, Let's do this together okay Ali." Soph said to me.

"I will control his movements and seal his mind and I want you to put binds around him to seal his movements. We can get more information out of him about his plans and uncle's plans." I told Soph.

"Okay let's do it." She said and readied herself. She got one of her batons out and extended it. She put it on the ground and she started to create a bind seal while I controlled Ryo.

"_**Hahahaha not so fast ladies." **_I heard a voice say and there was this dark purple cloud that came and engulfed everyone but as soon it was gone the only ones that were gone were Ryo, Matthew and Zeke. I looked at the spot that Ryo had been and there was a note. It said, _"Hello my nieces we will meet very soon and I am happy to see that you have grown very much. I can't wait to see you in person. Your loving Uncle Elijah. P.S. Ali, I hope we can get along soon and that you will show your true side very very soon." _Soph read over my shoulder but I crumpled the paper and threw it at the ground. I looked and saw everyone was save and sound.

"Kairi, Riku, I need you two to start making plans for protection for all of the families present here. Soph I need you to make a barrier for this place." I told them.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHO THE FUCK WERE THOSE PEOPLE! AND WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY WANT?" Squalo screamed.

"Squalo calm down… every… thing… will… be… f-f-fine.." I told him and next thing I knew I was falling down and my eyes were closed. The only thing that I felt next was a pair of a strong arms around me and a voice that said _"Ali stay here."_That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

><p>Done guys! Again I am sorry that i update late but I will try to update soon! Please Review! :) If you review I will create a special shout- out to you :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Time

_'thoughts'_

_**'thoughts to others'****  
><strong>_"Speaking"

_**"Vindice** **talk"**_

Hey everyone! New chapter! Thank you guys for all of your support!

Enjoy! I don't know KHR! if I did Tsuna would not be a guy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Time<p>

_(Soph's Pov)_

I had Xanxus bring my sister to her room after she collapsed.

"Lay her on the bed." I told him. He did as such. I could tell he was worried even though he had a stern serious face but I could see he truly care for her because of the way he gentle put her down on the bed. "Move." I told him and went to Ali's side and looked at her.

"What's wrong with Ali-chan?" Lussuria asked as he came in.

"Soph! Is she going to be alright? Is it as bad as last time? What happened? Can we still do the seal or is it to late?" Izzy asked as she ran in the room.

"SOPHIE! Help her please! I knew I shouldn't have let her pushed herself that much. It's my fault that she is in this condition. I should have stopped her." Mei said as she sat beside Ali.

"Guys!" I yelled at them. "It's no one's fault and it isn't anyone's fault. Go out into the hallway with Uncle Reborn, and everyone else. Let me do my job and heal her. I will tell you guys later what happened." I told them in a strict voice.

"Okay, come on guys. The thing that we can do now is make her feel better when she wakes up. Let's make her favorite meal!" Izzy told them while pulling Mei and Lussuria out of the room with a fake smile on her face.

'_**Thank You Izzy.'**_ I told her. "You should go to Xanxus."

"No, you little brat, I am staying here with her and you are going to tell me what's going on with her." He told me glaring his cold crimson red eyes at me.

I sighed. "Fine stay in the room but I will tell you what happened after I heal her." I turned around and started tending my sister. "Besides, I need to tell everyone else also." I put my hand over her heart and felt that it was beating fast than normal. I slowed it down to a regular beating sound. I looked at the Soul-bearer and it was still glowing which meant that she was still fighting **her**. I held it in my hand. It was burning my hand but I whispered to it, "Time come and stop. Time ease this heart. Time come and stop this soul from coming." I chanted it couple of my times and it soon stopped. When that happened the Soul- bearer went back to its normal dark blue state.

I looked at her wound and saw it was still healing. _**'Kairi, Riku. I know you are outside on the balcony come in.'**_ I told them. I put my hand on the wound and closed my eyes and began to heal it. _'Damn it. It is deeper than I thought. He got her good.'_ I thought to myself because I thought that it was just a flesh wound because she was healing the outside first but it was worse than I thought.

'_**Is she doing well?'**_ Kairi asked while jumping on the bed on the right side of Ali.

'_**No, she isn't it worse than I thought. The wound went deep into her and through her organs. I am amazed that she still fought after-wards. It was no wonder **__**she**__** was about to get out. Ali was focused more on fighting and healing that the seal that she was using was slowing weakening. If I didn't come when I did she would have been gone and that lady would have taken over her and then it would have been bad.'**_ I told them. Kairi put her head on Ali's lap and Riku sat at the edge of the bed.

'_**I have something to ask you.'**_ I told them still healing the wound. _**'Can we do the seal with just our power?'**_ I asked them because I wanted to get the seal done as soon as possible because it would be easier on her and she could control her power better and not have to worry about a power limit on her.

'_**We could but it wouldn't be as strong if Izzy and Mei were here with us. We could try I mean we don't know for sure if the seal will work. Besides,'**_ Riku began, _**'you might be strong with just you and us. We could try it.'**_ He said.

I took a deep breathe. _**'Okay than let's do it.'**_ I told them. _**'Let's do the seal, I don't want her to get like this again. I don't want her to get to the point where she can't control herself and she can't do that. She feels that she has to stay strong and not rely on a seal. She even can't fight with all of her power.'**_ I told them.

Riku sighed. _**' I guess you're right. Besides,'**_ Riku said, _**'I hate seeing her push her limits and hate seeing her limit herself to such low amounts.'**_ He said looking at Ali.

'_**But you know,'**_Kairi said, _**'she is strong. She is strong enough to the point that nothing will stop her. Even if she is controlled by another person. She fights. She is a fighter; she fights to the point that she will damage her own body for the sake of other people. She doesn't care about herself which is her biggest downfall.'**_ Kairi concluded. _**'So we must protect her from herself. We have to do the seal and we will do it now.'**_ Kairi said and got up from her postion and went around and put her paw over Ali's body. Riku did the same.

'_**Thank You guys.'**_ I told them and let a tear fall out. I wiped it and turned to Xanxus who was still in the room. "You have to get out of the room please." I told him in a polite voice.

"Why is that trash?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because we are going to do something for my sister and only we can be the ones in the room because any other person would disrupt our flow of power to my sister and we need to focus on my sister only." I told him.

"Fine but call me when you are done." He said as he walked out.

I turned back to Ali and placed my hand above her heart and the other one on her head.

"Okay guys let's start." We started to let our power flow to her. I closed my eyes to concentrated more. I started to chant a sealing spell. _"__Quo__rettulissent__perierat__. __Uitam__semel__haustum__vitae__. __Fiat__vita__fluunt__. __Sit__fortis__. __Tuendae__mali aliquid__ab eo.__Eam__aqua et__spiritu__suscipiet eam__. __Tutum__vitae__et__tueri_." (Translation: The time that was lost bring it back. The life that was drained give it life once more. Let life flow. Let it be strong. Anything evil protect her from it. Protect her with water and with her spirit. Safe her life and protect.) I chanted it about two more times and a light purple light glowed and disappeared a second later. I opened my eyes and there were two lines that looked like bands on Ali's upper arm. I sighed heavily and wobbled a bit.

"Guess that took a lot of my energy." I said but smiled. "She is going to be save now. I know it for sure." I told Kairi and Riku. They nodded. I put up a healing and protection barrier around her. "Let's go tell everyone what happened and what will happen soon" I told them and gestured for them to follow.

I stepped outside and closed the door gently. I saw Xanxus leaning up against the opposite wall from Ali's room. He was talking to a guy with long silver hair that looked gorgeous. I was soo envious of his hair. It looked like it could be made of precious silk.

"OMG! CAN I TOUCH YOUR HAIR! IT LOOKS SOO BEAUTIFUL!" I went up to him and ran my hand through his hair.

"VOI DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH MY HAIR YOU WEIRD LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled at me.

I started to fake cry. "WUAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THERE IS A MAN MAKING A LITTLE GIRL CRY." I said and pointed at him. "UGLY FACE!" I yelled at him with a childish voice. "Just kidding! Hahahahaha." I smiled at them

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! ARE YOU BIPOLAR OR SOMETHING?" He asked me and I shook my head signifying no.

"So how is she?" Xanxus asked ignoring the little scene that just happened.

I turned at looked at his face. Even though he did want to show it, I could tell he was truly worried about my sister. His face was blank, stern, hard, but his eyes were a soft gentle gleming red.

"Follow me to the kitchen because I don't want to repeat myself twice." I told them walking towards the kitchen already know where it was. While we walked to the kitchen I asked them a couple of question. "So who are you guys?"

They stared at me wide-eyed and jaw dropped. "You don't know of us? Everyone knows of us." Xanxus asked. "Even your sisters knew of us."

"VOI! HOW CAN A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU NOT KNOW OF THE VARIA. WE ARE THE MOST SKILLED ASSASSIN SQUAD EVER TO LIVE AND WE ALSO UNDER THE VONGOLA'S COMMAND." The silver head said.

"I don't know because I don't care for the outside world and I don't pay any attention to insignificant details. Okay so don't yell, so who are you?" I asked him while poking at his arm.

"Squalo." He said calmly.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Squalo. My name is Sophie but everyone just calls me Soph." I told him and hugged him. I LOVE hugging people. I am the only person in my family that hugs everyone and even strangers! My mother says it's something that inherited from my grandmother but I waved it off.

"VOOOOIII! GET OFF!" He yelled at me. I released him and laughed.

"You, there with the scars," I pointed at him. "Why do you fancy my sister?" I asked him.

"Hn. I don't know what you are talking about." He replied. I rolled my eyes and asked him again.

"What's the deal between you two? I mean every time you are around her you get all red and your strong demeanor fades away every time you are around her and every time you talk to her. You even care for her. What is it all for?" I asked him curious of his answer.

"Nothing is going on." He said in total denial.

"Denial. You are living in denial. Just face it you like my sister." I told him.

"Which one?" The other one teased.

"Ali, the Princess of course, you silly goose." I told him while skipping and twirling around. "I can tell by your eyes. They become soft even though the rest of your face is stoic. It's good because I could barely read you but I saw that little flicker of kindness coming through." I told him.

"Stupid trash." He told me and brought out his gun. I giggled at the sight of it.

"Go ahead and shoot." I taunted him. "If you have the guts," I said to him while jumping and landing. He actually shot but I was able to put up a protection barrier really quick. I giggled a little once he stopped. "Don't shoot any more or Ali will get upset or Mei will." I told him and ran to the kitchen and found everyone was there already.

"How is she?" Lussuria asked from the stove. He was cooking some vegetables.

"She is a lot better now, after I healed her and put a seal on the Soul-bearer. She was pretty beat up."

"Really she didn't look like it?" A girlish looking boy with untamed hair and doe-like eyes asked.

"That's one the things that she is able to do, and she does it pretty well. She is able to hide her wounds by healing the outside skin but the inside is what counts." Izzy explained. She changed out of the dress into shorts and a plain blue t-shirt.

"The stab that she received is what put her over board. She was trying to keep **her** in control and that's why she really couldn't fight really well because she put all of her power into her body and only limited herself. That's why he was able to do what he did." I took a deep breathe.

"But how does that damage her body to the point where she could lose control?" The boy asked.

"It's because of the curse. The strain of it will damage her body if she keeps it locked in her body for a long time than it starts affecting her physically, she can't move as much and she gets much more exhausted than we do and quicker than expected." I explained to him.

"So than how can we make sure that she won't get out of control?" Squalo asked.

"I put a seal on her with the help of Kairi and Riku." I told them.

"What?" Mei yelled while dropping the fruits that she had in her arms.

"Yeah. I put a seal on her and on the Soul-bearer. It was something that I could do easily by myself and not have you guys interfere because sorry to say this but your seals aren't doing the job." I told them with a small smile.

Izzy had her head down and her fist clenched. She looked up with tears in her eyes and yelled across the room "YOU STUPID LITTLE SISTER! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW IF WE ARE CAPABLE OF PUTTING THE SEAL ON HER? MAYBE WE ARE AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT." She said and threw her needles out of frustration towards me. I put a barrier up so they didn't affect me.

"Calm down Ali." Mei said in a hushed tone restraining her. "She is right." She said. Izzy looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" She yelled.

"Because she is the only one besides Ali who can transfer energy to other people without it conflicting with the other energies that your body gives off and she is stronger in the seal area than any of us. She is just as strong as Ali. Trust me when I say this but she is the other person that I said that could beat me in a fight. Her and Ali are the only ones." Reborn said with his hat over his eyes. Izzy looked at me with blank eyes.

"How is that possible?" She asked in a whisper but I heard her clearly.

"Remember Izzy I was trained under Ali and," I said directed to her but I knew everyone in the room should know if they were going to be hanging around us for a while now. "We are the three parts in the curse." I told her and her head went down and fell to the floor and Mei comforted her.

"Ano," the girly-boy began, "what three parts?" He asked shyly.

I smiled at him and began to tell him. "You know how Ali is the Princess of our kingdom. Right?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well there are other people that are affected with the curse. Ali has a symbol on her neck that represents it. The three swirls. The one on top represents her, as Princess of the Moon and Keeper of the Soul. The one of the right represents Izzy, Guardian of the Moon. The one of the left represents me, Guardian of Time and Keeper of Memories. Ali's is just as her title says the Princess. She is the most important person because of the soul that she keeps with her but also the souls of past Princesses. She is able to talk with them and gain knowledge from them and she is also able to bring people back from the dead because she is able to keep their souls from going to the other side. Izzy's role as Guardian of the Moon is to be Ali's protector and she is also suppose to save Ali from herself and make sure that she doesn't get lost on her path. My role is to guard time. I am able to stop time when I want, teleport places, and I am able to go to the past or future without any problems. I am also able to see into other people's memories which is almost like Ali's but I can see only parts of a memory while Ali can see the whole memory."

"But how is each one of you significant?" A boy with tan skin and black hair asked.

"We each are significant in our own way. I am the protector of time so I maintain the balance of time and I can also control Ali's power from destroying her and everyone else. Izzy helps Ali in a special way. They are each other's support. Ali supports Izzy and comforts her and Izzy does the same for Ali. In a way Izzy does more because she kind of shares the curse with her because she is able to feel whatever Ali feels and they also share each other's memories past present memories. Ali, she supports life and she maintains the planet by releasing some of her power every so often." I said taking a deep breath and then began again. "Ali is the most powerful person here it's her greatest strength but also her greatest weakness." I told them.

Everyone was still in the room. I could tell that they were taking everything in. I smiled at them to lighten the mood. "Don't worry about her though," everyone looked at me with a questioning face. "She is happy right now the way everything is. She is alive, has her family and now she has new friends that she has met right now." I told them with a big smile. "Sadly, our mother doesn't believe it," I told them with a sigh. "She thinks that she needs a husband to be happy because she thinks that her happiness is fake when it's real." I told them and sat on the ground and petted Kairi.

"What do you mean?" A boy with silver hair asked.

"It means the Queen wants her to get married." Reborn said. "Not only the Queen but also their Grandfather, Bermuda." Reborn concluded.

"_**Yes he does and I will see who will be the candidates."**_ An eerie voice said. I stood up quickly and got out my baton. Next thing I knew there was a black portal hole and I relaxed because I knew who it was as well as everyone else.

"VINDICE!" Lussuria screamed and cowered away while everyone except Reborn and my sister got into battle positions.

"Guys calm down." I told them. "It's just Jagger." I told them with a smile. He passed through his cape ever flowing behind him and his black wavy hair still the same way he always had it and his top hat that made him look taller. "Hey Uncle Jagger!" I yelled at him in an excited voice. I always called him uncle even though he just worked with my grandfather he still has always been there for me and Ali and is very protective of each of us but mostly Ali and me because he knows that we both can be very reckless.

"Hello Princess Sophie." He said with a ninety degree bow.

"Mou, Jagger. Remember I told you that we only have one Princess and it Ali. Call me Soph, geez." I told him with a pout.

"Hahaha, I guess we can relax guys." The tan guy said with the brightest smile that I have ever seen.

'_**Uncle Reborn are you sure these guys are fit for the mafia, I mean they seem too pure for this world.'**_ I told him questioning how they look.

'_**The same could be said about all of you.'**_ He remarked. I sighed and looked at them.

"By the way. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE?" I asked yelling at them with a finger pointing their direction.

"BAKA WOMAN! WHO ARE YOU ASK ABOUT JYUUDIME?" The silver head asked standing in front of the girly-boy. I have to admit the little girly boy looked very cute. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Maa maa, Gokudera calm down." The tan boy said calming down the said silver head.

"Don't tell me to calm down you baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled at the tan boy.

"Gokudera calm down, don't yell at Yamamoto." The little girly boy said trying to keep the peace between them.

'_They remind me of Mei yelling at Izzy or Angie and Ali coming in between them to keep the peace. Like that one time where Izzy accidentally put baby powder in Mei's underwear draw and Mei started to yell at her and Izzy just laughed it off.' _I started to giggle at the memory and everyone looked at me. _'Good times.'_ I said to myself. I saw everyone was starting at me. "What do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Um, no," the girly boy said with a pink tint on his cheeks. _'TOOO CUTE!'_ I yelled in my head. I wanted to hug him and keep him as my plush toy. "I am Tsuna. This guy is Takeshi Yamamoto." He gestured to the tan boy and he waved. "And this guy is Hayato Gokudera." He said gesturing to the pouting silver head. "I would introduce you to the others but they left somewhere."

"Kufufufufu silly Decimo. I have been here the whole time." A guy with pineapple hairstyle come out of the mist and was near Izzy. She jumped a little and was about to knee him when she realized it was someone she knew.

"Izzy, you know a pineapple?" I asked tilting my head to the side. I could see an irritated mark form on his head. He was next to me a second later. He whispered into my ear, "I am going to make you regret calling me that." He said in a seductive voice. Jagger came and threw him to the wall nearby making a huge crack.

"_**Rokudo Mukuro, you will not do anything in my presence."**_ He said and turned to everyone in the room._** "Now on to business. Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Superbi Squalo, Dino Cavallone and I know I am going to regret this, but Rokudo Mukuro. You are acceptable candidates to marry Princess Alice."**_ Everyone went wide-eyed including Mei and Izzy. Wait I think Izzy passed out.

"Uncle Jagger you made Izzy faint because of your sick joke." I told him and went to Izzy's side because Mei put her on the floor because she almost hit the floor hard.

"_**This isn't a joke."**_He stated in a hard serious voice. _**"These are the people that your mother and grandfather thought that would be acceptable in marriage for her."**_ He looked around. _**"Where is she? She should be here with you."**_ He asked. Mei just kept on looking at Izzy with sad eyes.

"She is upstairs. Ryo came and she fought against him with a limited of power and got hurt really bad and that** demon** almost came out but not before I got there to help Ali." I told him. He seemed surprised at that Ryo actually had become strong enough to hurt Ali. _**'Please tell me that she is doing fine.'**_ He asked almost pleading.

"Yes she is fine. I healed her and I have a protective- healing barrier around her. She is doing fine right now so don't worry about her." I told them trying to lift their spirits. "But I should at least tell all of you this," I breathed in and said, "Ali is going to do a special ritual soon that will end our family's curse." I told them and Reborn pulled his hat over his eyes and Mei just looked defeated. "She chose this," I continued, "She wanted to end the curse because everyone was affected by it and she just wanted it to stop. I don't know when she will do it but she will. Soon." I told them and Mei came up and grabbed my shoulders.

"BUT IF SHE DOES THAT SHE WILL DIE! DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT!" She yelled at me while she shook me while tears form in her eyes.

"Yes she does and I have tried pleading with her but she won't listen. She is going to do it no matter who says what to her. She wants to die to save everyone. She feels if she dies than everyone is safe from Uncle and the generations to come are safe also because they don't have to carry the curse." I told her while taking her hands off of me.

"I guess we will have to make everyday a joy for her won't we." Reborn said.

I smiled a bright smile. "Hai. I think we should start planning now, so when she wakes up we already have plans for her." I said and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Izzy's POV<span>_

Even though I was passed out from what Uncle Jagger said. Which I am still shocked that they are going through with this plan. I mean really she isn't going to go through with anything that say. I can't believe it. I could still hear everything. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Ali would really do the ritual. I mean I am the one that feels everything that she feels so I know she was planning this since she accepted it.

_Flashback seven years ago_

_I sat on the balcony in my room. I looked up at the sky and it was a sunny day. I looked down at our backyard and saw Sakura and June running around with Kairi and Riku. They were playing outside with little Soph while Emi was watching them reading a book._

"_Izzy, what are you doing?" I heard a soft voice ask. I turned my head to the side and saw Ali next to me. Her hair was short and there was a bandage on her eye._

"_Ali," I went to her. "What happened to you?" I asked kneeing at her._

"_Oh this?" She pointed to her eye. "Auntie Luce and I were training and I got hit by one of her fans with sky flames on it. I doesn't hurt and besides, Grandma told me that our bodies are different because of the curse so it will heal quick." She said with a small smile and a blush on her cheeks._

"_So I guess your okay with everything." I stated sitting back down and put my knees to my chest. I saw Soph fall down but Kairi helped her up._

"_I have to be." She said sounding sad. "I am the Princess so that means that I am the Princess of the Moon. I have to carry the curse wither I want to or not. It is my duty like Grandma said." She said looking at the distance. "It's been a year since Grandma died." She said looking sad. Her eyes were a cold piercing blue. She was still grieving as everyone else was. I think more her than anyone else in our family. Our Grandmother was the only person who knew what Ali has been going through and had been helping her. When she died Ali went crazy but we were able to help her and get her to calm down, more Soph than us. I wonder why though?_

"_Ali everything is going to be fine. Trust me." I told her and hugged her. She hugged me back._

"_I know. Everything will be fine." She said. I pulled her away and looked at her again. Her eyes went back to their soft, warm brown. She got up and stood on the railing of the balcony and looked at the sky. "Everything will be fine and everyone will be safe. I will protect everyone no matter what. Nothing bad will happen to this family again." She said while looking up at the sky._

"_Ali! Izzy!" I heard someone call us from beneath us. We both looked down to see a boy with black hair and bright emerald eyes that had life in them with creamy white skin had flowers in his hands and the biggest smile that I had ever seen on his beautiful face._

"_RYO!" Ali and I yelled at the same time._

_End of flashback_

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Mei hovered over me. _'That was weird. Why did I remember that memory?'_ I blinked a few times and realized I was in my room on my bed. "How long was I out for?" I asked her while getting into a sitting position.

"Not very long. Just an hour." She stated and got up and opened an window in the room.

"Is Ali awake?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

"No." Mei sighed heavily. "She is still healing. I guess her body needs time still." Mei concluded and whistled a tune that she always did when she was nervous.

"Why is it that Soph can always calm her and can put strong seals on her?" I asked Mei.

"I don't know. Even mother doesn't know. I guess it's just something that only she can do. I really don't know." Mei said. She turned to me and said, "Ali is going to do the ritual and no one can stop her. Not even Reborn or mom." I could see that she was on the verge of tears. "We are going to lose Ali, Izzy. We are going to lose her!" She yelled and broke down crying. "Why….why? Why in the FUCKIN HELL WOULD SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE SACRIFICE HERSELF FOR US? I MEAN SHE ALREADY FUCKIN DID THAT TOOO MANY TIMES! WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER? WHY? WHY?" Mei said and put her back on the wall near her and sunk down to the ground and cried.

I got out of bed and went towards her and sat beside her and comforted her by rubbing her arms and told her, "It's cause she is Ali and that's how she will always be. She will always give and protect the ones she loves and even to people that she doesn't even know. That's why mom and grandpa want her to get married. They feel that she needs to be happy the last years that she lives. They believe that she has been unhappy these years because she didn't have anyone else with her I mean. I was gone on missions all the time and so was everyone else, while Soph and Ali stayed home. They feel that she is lonely and that she needs to be with someone." We stayed in that position for a long time till Lussuria came in with tea for us.

"Here you go girls." He handed the tea to us. I smelt wonderful it had the tea smell but a hint of rose petals to it.

"How is everyone? Are they fine?" I asked them.

"Reborn is fine you know how he is. Our boss is in his room talking with Vongola Nono. The rest of the Varia is in the mansion running around talking with the tenth generation family. Tsunayoshi and Sophie have been hanging around each other trying to figure out plans to do with Ali." He told us and sat on a chair next to us. "All in all everyone was shocked about the truth at the meeting and the truth that they found out in the kitchen kind of made them surprised that Ali is such a big deal in the mafia world. I mean she is the most important person in our world after all. More important than Nono himself." Lussuria said with a sigh and then smiled. "You know Soph is very enthusiastic about having Ali's life an adventure, I mean she looks that she is enjoying it." He laugh and went on and on about Soph planning several trips here and there and even going to different countries and much more.

I looked out the window and felt the breeze come in. It was a refreshing wind. _'I guess, Ali will be happy. Just wait Ali. Just wait.'_

* * *

><p><em>Soph's POV<em>

I went to a control room with Uncle Jagger and got on video chat with my mother and grandfather.

"How do you think that they will take the news?" I asked Jagger waiting for the video call to come with me to keep me company.

"_**To tell you the truth Soph. I think they will have her go back to the kingdom and they will use the capsule on her. Remember she is the one who keeps the kingdom the way it is and I don't think your mother would be happy about that."**_ Jagger told me.

"I hate our mother." I told him flatly. We all did. Our mother is a good kind hearted person when she wants to be but in truth she is a horrible person that I can't stand and hate. I am only nice to her because she is the Queen and our mother. Our father was the only one that we truly loved and protected us from our mother and grandfather. Even though our Grandfather is really a nice man but when he is mad he can be scary.

"_**Don't say that about your mother. You know that she tried her hardest. It also doesn't help that your grandmother and aunt were the ones raising all of you. Your mother didn't have any time. She loves you."**_ Jagger told me.

"She may love me but you know for a fact that she uses all of us especially Ali. You can't deny that." I told him and sat in the chair and crossed my arms. "I have a plan so just follow my lead." I told him and the video cam showed my mother in all her glory and my grandfather.

"Hello Mother, Grandfather." I greeted them. "How are you?"

"I am fine and thank you for asking." My mother said.

"_**Everything is as it always is. How did the meeting go?"**_Grandfather asked.

"So quick to the point grandfather." I sighed. "Everything is fine the meeting was interrupted by Ryo. His is working with Uncle." I told them and they both didn't seem surprised but I kept on going. "Ali, Izzy, and Mei got into a fight with Ryo and some of his friends but none of the bosses out hurt. We were able to conclude that the new family is a threat that Uncle set up to get Ali. The attack on the meeting confirmed our suspensions." I told them.

"That's good." Mother said. "That means that everyone will be home soon." She said excitedly.

"Not exactly." I told her hesitantly.

"_**Explain Sophie Giselle de la Luna. Tell us what you are hiding."**_ Grandfather said in a serious hard voice.

"Ali got hurt really bad in this fight and **she** almost got out. Right now Ali is going through the healing process because of my healing barrier but she was going through a lot and I feel that this will be the beginning." I told them.

"Then you should bring her here. Now. Today." My mother said seriously.

"Wait, I think it's better that we stay here for a little while." I pleaded

"No absolutely not. You are coming home now. If he gets his hands on Ali the whole kingdom would fall and that's what he wants. He wants power. You are coming home!" She yelled at me.

"No we are not. Unless you want Ali to go against your wishes and grandfather's wishes in finding a husband?" I asked her.

"No that will be put on hold until Julian is gone and out of our lives." She stated.

"Adrianna, listen to me please. We are not going to go back there, for multiple reasons." I got up from my chair. "One, Uncle will know that we will go back there. Two, Ali is going to miserable if we go back there to that hell hole. Three, Ali is going to do the ritual very soon." I told them. "So unless you want to lose your daughter very soon, I suggest you listen to me."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO YOU LITTLE UN-SIGNIFICANT UNLOVING BRAT!" My mother yelled at me. "TALK TO YOUR MOTHER WITH MORE RESPECT!"

"Well MOTHER, I suggest you listen to me. Trust me when I say this Uncle Julian will not be coming for Ali any time soon, he knows that we are going to be prepared and that you are going to have Ali go back to the kingdom so he is going to get her there, but if we keep her away he won't know where she will be at. I am suggesting that we go back with Uncle Reborn to Japan and stay there, it will be temporary." I told them.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU WILL COME HOME RIGHT NOW! WE WILL FIGU-"

"_**Adrianna! That is enough!"**_ He stated in a commanding voice. My mother sat down in her chair while staring at me with a death stare. _**"Okay this is what we are going to do. You will stay there until Ali is better and then Reborn will take you with him to Japan and you will stay there for a while with Jagger watching over you. The Varia and the tenth generation will watch over all of you and they will continue with the plan in finding a suitable person for Ali's hand in marriage."**_ He stated as an order.

"But Grandpa you know that she won't love anyone else especially after Ryo!" I pleaded to him.

"_**That is enough. This is an order."**_ He told me. I backed away and seat back in my seat.

"Is that all?" I asked him a bit irritated.

"No that is not it. You will send me reports everyday about you and about the situation and how everything is progressing." My mother stated in a bossy voice.

"_**Adrianna that is not your call."**_ My grandfather told her.

"BUT FATHER!"

"_**No buts Adrianna. You and I will talk later right now I want to talk to my granddaughter alone now."**_ He said.

"Fine, father." She said and got off without saying goodbye.

"I CAN'T STAND HER. WHY THE HELL IS SHE MY MOTHER? I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM FROM HER DNA!" I shouted and put my head in my hands.

"_**Sophie."**_ I looked up at my grandfather._** "She is your mother remember that. She is just protective of you because she doesn't want what happened to Giselle to happen to any of you girls."**_ He said in a gentle voice.

"No she doesn't she just wants our power. Just like everyone else. And don't tell me no she doesn't because she does. I have read her mind and so has Ali. We both know her intentions." I told him.

"_**Even so, you must respect her. You are not going to do those reports but Jagger is going to fill me in on how everyone is doing time to time. I just want you girls to be happy."**_He told me.

"I know Grandpa I know. I will tell Ali and everyone very soon. Bye." I waved at him.

"_**One more thing Soph."**_ He said making me freeze from where I was. _**"Please make sure to keep everyone save and make sure to keep Ali away from the kingdom and your mother. I can tell that she will stop Ali from doing the ritual by keeping her in the dreadful dungeon and capsule. She knows her weakness and so does Ryo so please keep her save."**_ He pleaded and ended the call.

"Don't worry Grandpa I will. Love you." I said to the blank screen and turn and walked out the room to see Reborn standing there. "So Reborn, what are you going to do?"

"You know what I am going to do so why even ask." He said then smirked.

I giggled and looked at the ceiling, "Do you think that we will win this round?" I asked him in a hesitant voice.

"To tell you the truth Soph. I really don't know. It seems that he learned this time and he is playing his cards more carefully also. He seems to have Ryo on his side and many more people. I guess we are just going to have to be careful now." He said.

"I guess I am going to have to call **that guy** hn?" I asked him.

"Yep. We are going to need all of the power we can get. We need allies to be together and we need them to train."

"Yes you are right about that." I said and got my phone out and dialed a certain person's number it rang a couple of time and I heard a familiar voice.

"_Hello~"_

* * *

><p>Scene! Can you guess who the mystery person is? Please Review!<p>

If you do I will love you forever! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Waking up to Chaos!

Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update! Computers at my house hate me! Anyways guys I will try to update soon but I am not making any promises and I am sorry for this chapter. I am having major writer's block. I hope I get to update very soon!

Here's an other chapter hope you enjoy it!

I don't own KHR

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Wake Up to Chaos<p>

_Dream Land(Ali's POV)_

_I knew I was dreaming because Ryo, my Grandmother, my father and Izzy were around me._

_"So Ali, what are you going to do?" My grandmother asked me politely._

_"I don't know grandma. I mean I want to have a happy life but I don't want to burden Izzy with it so I guess.." I hesitated for a bit, "I will accept it." I told them and smiled._

_"Okay now you will be under my train from now on." My father told me. "I will teach you how to fight and defend yourself while your Grandmother will teach you control." He told me. _

_"Why is Ryo here?" I asked._

_"He is here because he is the only other person that is not from our family that can control people's mind and read other people's mind. He will be training with us also and he will be your husband when you are old enough." Grandmother said and that's when I woke up._

My eyes fluttered for a bit and I blinked a couple of times to get use to the light. I put my arm on top of my eyes. _'Why did I dream about that memory?'_ I took my arm down because I saw to marks that looked like bands around my upper arm and I saw that the Soul-bearer had a golden band around it from top of the jewel spiraling down to the bottom of the jewel and spiraled down a couple inches more.

"So you are finally awake. Everyone has been worried sick about you." I heard a voice say. I looked up at the door and saw that it was wide open and Reborn was in Soph's arms.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked and stretch to the point my bones cracked.

"Three days." Soph said casually.

My jaw dropped. "THREE DAYS! WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP THAT LONG! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE JUST WOKEN ME UP!" I yelled at them.

"Shut up Trash." I heard a rough voice say. I turned to my right and saw Xanxus sitting in a chair with his hand propping up his head, his feet were on a stool. It looked like a comfortable position to sit in but not to sleep in.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Soph while pointing at him.

"He wanted to stay by your side." She told me and came and sat next to me on my bed. "But he couldn't get into the bed because of the barrier." She explained his position.

"Wait. What?"

"Shut up trash." He pointed the gun towards Soph. I moved in front of her and blocked his pathway to her.

"Ano, but could please refrain from using foul language in front of my sweet baby sister please. I don't want her to pick up bad habits." I told him politely.

"Whatever woman. Oi, brat did you tell her yet?" I looked at him with a confused face. I turned to Soph and she just shook her head signifying no.

"What is he talking about Soph?" I asked her.

"Get dressed first. You need to get out of this bed." Soph said pulling me out of the bed.

"Okay okay, calm down." I said getting the covers off of me. I got to the edge of the bed and got up and walked towards the bathroom. The first step I took, I wobbled a bit and almost fell but I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. I turned around and met a chest. I tilited my head up and saw Xanxus.

"Ano, thank you. But I can make it by myself."

"No," with that he picked me up bridal style and took me to the bathroom.

"Umm, you can put me down. I am fine really. I can walk. It's just that my legs haven't been used to walking because it has been a while." I pleaded with him. We reached the bathroom and than he set me down and walked away outside.

'_That was weird.'_ I said to myself and took a much needed shower and washed my body and hair. I brushed my teeth and put my wet hair in a towel to dry it.

"I don't have clothes." I realized when I looked around so I got another towel and wrapped it around my body.

"Soph!" I said through the door.

I heard a faint "Yeah." I opened the door a crack.

"I need clothes and under garments." I told her.

"There on the floor outside the door." She said. I opened it a bit more and saw my bra and underwear on top of a pair of short denim shorts and a purple short sleeved graphic t-shirt. I put them on in the bathroom and once I got out my hair was still wet but I didn't care.

"So tell me what happened while I was asleep." I told her and brushed my hair.

"_**I will tell her Soph."**_ I heard a familiar voice say. I looked at the door of my room and saw Uncle Jagger. I ran to him and hugged him.

"UNCLE JAGGER!" I squeezed him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled back.

"_**I am here to tell you what your mother and grandfather want you to do."**_ He said. _**"I already told everyone else but I haven't told you yet. You are suppose to get married to either Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino Cavollone, Hibari Kyoya, Suberi Squalo, or Roukudo Mukuro. They are your legiable fiancées."**_ He told me.

I looked at the ground. I had my bangs cover my face. I made sure they didn't see my face. I was frustrated with my family because they wanted to control my life and they also wanted to make me happy by getting married but I mean I really didn't want to. Ever since Ryo I really didn't feel like I would ever love again and I know I can't just love someone that my mother and grandfather chose for me.

"_**Ali, I know what you are thinking.."**_

"Get out." I bluntly told him.

**_"Ali just listen to me please…"_**

"Get out."  
>I told him seriously.<p>

_**"Ali, let me…"**_

"Get out. Now. Uncle." I told him through gritted teeth. I looked at him. I knew my eyes were an ice cold blue because everyone flinched back away from me.

**_"Ali please just let me explain. Your mother and grandfather just want you to be happy. That's it but since the attack was placed up on you they wanted to take you back the kingdom. Well your mother did any way but Soph convinced them not to."_** He stammered out. I rolled back my killing aura a little bit but it was still there. **_"She wanted you back away from your uncle and the world and wanted to keep you in the kingdom under her watch."_**

"I am listening."

**_"You are going to Japan with Reborn and I will be watching you and the Varia will be going along as extra protection."_**

"Ali, I know you don't approve of this but it was the only way mother would let you stay out of the kingdom. I know Uncle will be there soon but I want to delay him by not going back there for a while. I also don't want to see you in that capsule thing again. So please just do this for me." Soph pleaded to me. "Please do this for me. Please." She said letting tears come down. I calmed down a bit more and hugged my sister.

"Okay fine." I sighed. "I will go to Japan. I know you hate seeing me like that so I won't go back there and I won't go into that thing ever again. I promise. I will go to Japan and I promise I will go about this thing with a positive attitude." I told her and laid my head on top of hers.

"Okay. Mei and Izzy have been making food for the pass three days. They will be happy that you are awake." She said and smiled. "I will go on ahead of you." With that she went out the door.

"What capsule is she talking about?" Xanxus asked. I was startled because I didn't know he was still in the room I jumped so high in the air that he probably needed to catch me but didn't.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. I am hungry." I told him and was about to walk out of the room until a pair of arms around my waist stopped me.

"Tell me woman, tell me now." He told me softly in a seductive deep whisper in my ear that sent shivers went down my spine. I was surprised at how close he was and how loving he was towards me. I would have thought that he would be an ass to me but he is acting sweetly towards me.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked him and got out of his arms. "What made you change? Why aren't you your regular ass self? Are you feeling sorry for me? Why the heck are you being a whole different person?" I asked him because it had been bothering me for a while. Ever since he had realized that I was related to Bermuda he had been acting different. WAIT! Scratch that BEFORE what the heck happened to him. I met him once when I was younger but it was just a glance he was a bratty boy. I wasn't attracted to him one bit but now he is older he is different but still the same.

"Nothing happened to me." He said but he wobbled a bit.

"Xanxus are you okay?" I asked him in voice full of concern. I put my hand on his forehead and he was burning. "Lie down on the bed you are burning up." I told him and lead him to the bed. He laid down and I went and got a wet towel for him and put it on his forehead.

"Stay there. I will get some medicine for you." I told him and walked out of the door. I remembered the way towards the dinning room. I walked for a while and I wondered how he got sick.

"ALI- CHANNNN~" I heard someone scream as I made my way through the door. I was dog piled by Lussuria, Mei, and Izzy.

"Oh Ali! Are you okay? I missed you so much!" Izzy asked me while rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Ali! I am soo sorry that I couldn't be there in the room with you its just that the big mean scary man wouldn't let me. He is soo protective of you!" Mei said and cried.

"Calm down guys. I was just resting and now that I am good and well rested I am better. Clam down and get off of me please." I told them with a smile. Each one gradually got off of me. I dusted my self off and turned to Mei.

"Now what do you mean that Xanxas was protective of me. He is suppose to be this big mean jerk. What the hell happened to him? I remember I met him when I was young and it was one of the few times that I went out of the house. I met him and he was completely rude." I told them.

"We can't explain it either." Mei said and rubbed the back of her head with her hand. "Every time we tried to see you he would always be in the way. He would make us go away or slam the door in our face. Only Soph was able to get in." Mei explained.

"That's because he likes me and I scare him." Soph explained jumping out of no where and skipping all around us.

"What were you doing to me since I really couldn't eat?" I asked her.

"I was checking up on you making sure you were healing and making sure that the seal was working, which it is, and I was trying to get Xanxus out of there." She stated coolly and walked around and petted Mei's falcon Fire. _'When did Fire get here?'_ I wondered.

"Why did he need to get out of there?" I asked Soph.

"Because he was becoming weak because his flame was reducing in size." She explain with a monotone voice and blank expression on her face.

"How is that possible?" I asked her and stared at her questionably.

"Because the shield that I had around you was stealing nutrients from other organisms to heal you and it was also a protection barrier that protected you with the energy that was gained. The protection barrier that I used was one that slowly took away powerful flames and energy away from people." She said. "It's his fault that he is like that. Not anyone else's." She said quickly.

I was shocked at her but I didn't show it all I did was get a glass and put hot water in it, I grabbed a knife, I went into their medicine cabinet and grabbed a couple of pills that helped with headaches and dizziness. I put them on a tray and left the room. I went back to my room.

Xanxus POV

Ugh that woman is irritating why doesn't she remember? I am lying in her bed right now because of that stupid brat's barrier. She was right, it did make me weak in the end, I was practically running on empty.

"Boss, how are you?" I looked to see Levi was finally here that stupid useless man.

"I am fine. I just need to get out of here." I tried to move but I couldn't. SHIT! I can't even fuckin' move my legs. This is very aggravating.

"Boss, I meant how are with Ali? I mean she doesn't even remember you. It's been three years, she shouldn't have forgot you already. Could she?" Levi asked. I sighed and closed my eyes. He was right though her memories were tampered with I mean I met her once when she was little but I met her again three years ago. She has grown even more beautiful.

_Flashback three years ago Xanxus POV_

"_ALI-CHAN!" Lussuria cried for the twelfth time that day._

"_What Luss-nee?" I heard Ali call from the staircase above._

"_You need to hurry. We are meeting the Vongola Ninth right now with your grandfather. We need to get there quick." He shouted at her. These two were getting on my nerves and I was getting a headache from all of the screaming. It wasn't as loud as Squalo's but it was a close second._

"_Okay, I am coming." I saw Ali come down the stairs in black leggings, a jean skirt with a green fannel button down shirt with a white tank top underneath. She wore white ankle boots. Her hair was to the side and under a benie hat, she had her sweater in her hand and her bag in the other. She was a plain girl, she wasn't like any other girl who put huge amount of make-up and jewelry. She was a natural beauty. When I met her three days ago I thought she was a brat and she still is._

"_Okay let's go." She said in an angelic voice._

"_Xanxus, be a dear and grab Ali's bag for her." Lussuria said to me._

"_No it's fine, I can carry it on my own. It's not that heavy." She said with a blinding smile. But Lussuria just had to be a good person and grab her bag and gave it to me. I grabbed the handle and my arm went down. It weighted more than me and Levi put together. How the HECK did that little girl carry this. We walked to the car and Lussuria, Levi and I got in the car and the driver got in the driver's seat._

"_Where is Mammon, Bel, and Squalo?" Ali asked._

"_They are on a mission little girl." I told her._

"_Mau. I maybe short but that doesn't mean I am little. I am fourteen remember and I have taken care of my family many times. I even take care of you children." She said with a pout on her face. She look cute. Wait? What! I am thinking that she is cute. NO! She is not cute. She is an annoying little brat that pokes her nose into business that she doesn't need to know, yet she does how the FUCK does she do that. _

"_Don't worry Ali. You will grow." Lussuria told her and laid back and started to snore. I looked at Levi and he was asleep also. We were the only ones awake. She stared out the window to enjoy the scenery. Her hair was on the side still but the hat was sliding off. I was going to pull it off for her but she took it down and her hair flowed. I never realized it before but her hair was blue._

"_Is that your natural color?" I asked her._

"_Yes it is." She said without looking at me. She kept staring but the more she stared out the window the more I stared at her. Over these past three days I have some how been drawn to her. It is weird but it is something that I am not even use to._

"_So what are we going to do with your grandfather and Vongola Nono?" I asked her because she might have known why we are going to the HQ now._

"_I don't know. I wasn't given details." She said and turned her gaze away from the window. Her usual brown eyes changed to a violet color._

"_What happened to your eyes?" I asked her and she blinked a couple of times and they were back to that warm brown._

"_It's just something that happens. It's nothing major. I have been able to do that since birth." She said casually. We were in the middle between Lussuria and Levi. So when she put her head on my shoulder it surprised me but all I told her was, "What are you doing, trash?"_

"_What am I not allowed to use your arm as a pillow?" She asked me with these puppy dog eyes that I couldn't refuse but I did._

"_No you can't" I said to her and she got off of my arm. She leaned back and laid her head on the back of the chair._

"_So what are going to do, Xanxus?" She asked me._

"_What do you mean?"_

_She seemed hesitant to answer me. "Well it's just that this maybe the last time I see you so I just want to see if you are going to do anything special with your life. As in getting married, raising a family, or continuing this business? What are you going to do?" She turned at look at me with these bright violet eyes. It looked like she was staring into my soul._

"_I am going to continue with my life as it is. As for getting married or raising a life I don't think that is right for me. Besides this is my life and there can't be a family in this life. No one can raise one or else they will be corrupted also." I told her. _

"_That maybe true but no one can really can get away from the dangers of life. There will be dangers and we need to be ready but the reason for family is for happiness. They bring happiness out of people." She closed her eyes and opened them again and they were a warm brown. "That's what I use to believe." She looked out the window again._

"_What do you believe now?" I asked her. She looked more upset than anything else. She seemed deep in thought._

"_I believe," she turned to me and looked straight into my eyes, "everyday is your last so you have to make the best of it." She said with a smile. Her hair fell onto the side of her face. I brushed it out her face and put it behind her ear. I leaned forward and put my hand in her hair. I stared at her brown eyes. Her luscious red lips were welcoming me to bite them, her skin felt smooth creamy and soft underneath my hand. I leaned even more and pressed my lips against her plump soft ones._

_End of Flashback_

She had grown these past three years. Her hair was longer, her face was more oval now, her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, her curves grew even more and her breasts seemed to have grown even more. I still don't understand why she doesn't remember. It's something that I always will and the reason why I am so protective of her. Why doesn't she get it?

"Levi, we don't know when her memory will recover or if it will but we just have to act like we always do around her so that way she will eventually remember. Even Lussuria wants her to remember. Even thought that stupid shark doesn't want to admit it also but he wants her to remember our memories together also. It's something that we all want her to do." I told him.

"But that's if she ever will." I heard a high- pitched voice say.

"Reborn." I called out and that annoying baby jumped on the bed.

"She can't remember right now but Bermuda doesn't want her to remember what happened three years ago. He knows that she will blame herself for **that** incident and she will go back into that inferno of hell. She will go back to that castle, Xanxus." He said and stared at me with cold beady eyes. "She will be away from you, her sisters, her family, her friends, and the world. She will be locked up in that prison cell for the rest of her life she figures out what she did." Reborn told me in a serious voice. Even now that girl gets to me. I mean three years ago I met her and she captured my heart in a way that I thought no woman would be able to. I didn't want her to be away from me again. I don't want her to remember what happened. I also don't what that bitch of a mother take her away from me. I am going to protect her no matter what.

Ali's POV

I was outside the door when Uncle Reborn was talking to Xanxus. I heard everything. I did something three years ago. From the sounds of it, it was something so big that even now I can't remember. I need to remember what happened or get someone to tell me. I didn't let that show instead I walked into the room normally and greeted everyone.

"Uncle Reborn, I thought you were downstairs with everyone else?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

"I have short cuts all over this mansion. I can get to any place that I want." He said with a smirk and tilted his hat over his eyes.

"Okay weird uncle." I said to him. I put the tray down on a table that was by the bed. I grabbed the cup and went to put cold water in it, I came back and grabbed the knife and only made a small cut that was deep enough to get a drop of blood. I put it in the cup full of water and mixed it up and the water went back to being transparent. I gave him a pill to help reduce the fever and had him drink from the glass.

"You should be better in a little. I gave you a pill to reduce the fever." I told him. "Levi the food is ready downstairs if you want to eat."

"It's okay. I will stay next to boss." He said but his stomach growled after-wards and he blushed. "Maybe I will get something quick, and come right back." He said and left.

"Ali, I think you should rest and hold off on healing others." Reborn said.

I laughed at him. "Uncle you know that I have done a lot with only some energy felt in me. Don't worry." I told him.

"Ali, its not like the other times. You collapsed because of the pain and because of the wound and of **her** sealing. You need to be more careful. **She** will eventually get out if you keep going like that." Reborn said.

"No she won't, Soph made a new seal and a strong one. I feel better, and I feel as if I am inside of the barrier that's at home. I feel great!" I told him with a smile. I actually did feel great. I felt better than I have been in a long time.

I needed to get Xanxus to tell me what happened three years ago but I needed Reborn to get out of the room. I couldn't make him tell other wise and I also didn't want Reborn to worry about me if it was something terrible.

"Reborn can you go see if Izzy is okay?"

"Wh-" He couldn't finish because he heard Izzy's yell.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK! MUKURO THAT FUCKIN' HURT! I AM GOING TO BITE YOU TO DEATH!" She yelled.

"Please can you check on her?" I asked her. I saw a brief vision that she was going to be hurt but it was only a little glimpse.

He sighed but jump down the bed and walked out of the room. I sighed as I watched him walking away. _'Don't worry Reborn but I will break your curse also.'_ I turned and looked at Xanxus. I put my hands on either side of his head. "Sorry but I have to know what happened three years ago."

* * *

><p>Again I am sorry for the late chapter and sorry that it is short! I will make the other one longer than the rest!<p>

AN: There is a poll on my profile please go and look at it. It is regrading the pairs for my OC's.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11: 3 years Ago

I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I have been sooo busy with life and with it being my senior year I have soooo much crap to do and life has been getting in the way with my writing! I am not giving up though. I am going to finish this fic and don't worry I hope I will be able to update more often if I can but anyways I am soooooooo sorry! Please continue reading and I am sooo sorry again anyways... On with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago<strong>

_Lussuria's POV_

"Okay so which cake should we bake? There is chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, coconut, lemon, and much more so which one?" I asked the girls.

"Umm… I don't know. Maybe a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting with chocolate covered strawberries!" Soph said with stars in her eyes and drool dripping down from the corner of her mouth.

"Chocolate? No." Mei said flat out. Soph had puppy dog eyes and looked like she had just been kicked down.

"We need to make one that everyone will like" I told them. We were making a cake to celebrate Ali's awakening. We thought about making her a cake but we didn't know which one she would like. She loved every kind of cake from what I remember.

"How about red velvet?" Izzy asked.

I though about it for a while. Red velvet? I think that is an excellent choice and I mean everyone will like it. Even boss will.

"How about it girls? Red velvet would be one everyone will like. So how about it?" I asked, Mei, who had a complaining look on her face and Soph seemed lost in thought.

"Sure why not?" said Mei.

"Can we have chocolate covered strawberries?" asked Soph batting her eyes at me.

"Of course cutie pie!" I told her. I went and got a cook book and gathered the ingredients that we would need for the cake.

"Why are you so fixated on the chocolate covered strawberries?" Mei asked pointing at her forehead.

"Because they are delicious and I want some really badly! Ali said that I could have some when mom isn't around and Mom isn't around now soooo CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRRIEEESSSSSS!" Soph screamed and ran around the kitchen.

"Stop running you little monster!" Mei said hitting Soph's head. Soph held her head.

"Ouch!" She yelled. I laughed a little because she looked so adorable!

"Who do you think Ali will choose in the end?" Izzy asked starting into a mixing bowl. Mei and Soph looked at Izzy.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" I asked her wanting to know why she cared all of a sudden.

"It's just cause I have this feeling that in the end of all of this she will actually choose someone. I know her and she wouldn't have chosen anyone but this time I have a feeling that she will." She said.

"Who do you think has a chance to be the person she needs him to be?" Soph asked.

"I think Vongola Decimo has a chance. I mean he is someone who she could properly rely on. I see him as a perfect match for her." Mei said.

"NO way!" Soph said. " I think Hibari-san has a chance or Pineapple man. I mean they both are strong. They both seem nice and kind and who knows maybe they'll get to know her and will have a feeling of the need to protect her." Soph stated as she cut the steams off the strawberries.

"Hibari? Really? Him? Nice? They doesn't mix. I am sorry to say this but I don't think so Soph." Izzy said. "I had known him for years and he doesn't love anything or anyone except for Namimori and his bird and hedgehog." She said.

"Hahahahahaha. Okay, okay so Hibari is a no. Who do you think Lussuria- nee?" Mei asked.

"Xanxus." I stated.

"Xanxus?!" Mei and Soph said at the same time with a stunned expression.

"Really Xanxus? Why him? They just met!" Izzy yelled. Of course! They don't know. No one knows except me, Xanxus, Levi, Reborn, Vongola Nono and Ali but even Ali doesn't remember.

"Plus, he isn't the type of guy she is looking for. He has to be caring, nice, kind, giving, and strong." Soph said.

"You are practically describing **HIM**." Mei stated in an annoyed voice while she was getting the flour from the cabinet.

"You mean **THE** him before he turned. That's his old self. He isn't that way anymore." Izzy said with a sad look.

"Who?" I asked curiously. It seemed that they didn't like this person whoever he was.

"Ryo. He was Ali's best friend ever since they were little. Once Ali found out about her powers, Ryo knew about them before she did but once she did find out they started training together afterwards. When that happened a couple of months after that they were told that they would get married when they were older." Izzy said.

"At first it was just an arranged marriage but they developed feelings along the way and they made it official when she was thirteen. They were truly in love but then Ryo became evil and everything went downhill from there." Mei said while shaking her head.

It seemed that Ryo made all of the sisters mad. I wondered what he did to make them dislike him soooo much. I know will tell Ali will tell me in time, like she did with the secret of her family and how she was the granddaughter of Bermuda. I still believe that there is love in her heart even though she doesn't believe it. I do I know she feels it even through that tough exterior of hers, I know she has a soft spot and our boss will be able to get it out.

"Ladies. Calm down and let's make the cake. Besides," I said getting a bowel full of flour, "Xanxus at first seems like an asshole but deep inside he is a soft kitten and right now he is thinking of a way to get Ali's heart."

* * *

><p><em><span>Ali's Bedroom (Ali's POV)<span>_

"I'm sorry Xanxus but I have to know, what did I three years ago." As I put my hands on either side of his face he grabbed my hands with his. He stared into my eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my Princess. Look right on ahead." He said to me sweetly making me blush.

"Thank You." I told him and went through his memories.

* * *

><p><em><span>3 years ago (Xanxus memories from Ali's POV)<span>_

"_Xanxus aren't you excited!" Lussuria screamed_

"_Why should I? We are having a brat stay here for a week. Why can't the old man understand that I don't like brats!" **'Wow Xanxus can be such a dick.'**_

"_Xanxus, it isn't just some girl. It's Vindice's Princess. Bermuda's granddaughter. I read about her from the Ninth. We even got a photo." Lussuria said holding up an old picture of me with Kairi, Riku, Izzy, Sakura, Ryo and his turtle Zero. My hair was to my shoulders and now it's to my waist. I was in a white sun dress while I hugged Kairi with Riku in my hair. Izzy's hair was short and she had a hat on with a flowery sundress with Sakura at her feet and Ryo was short and his hair was still spiked up in an all black suit and his turtle was coming out his pocket. It was a picture from a long time ago. I started to tear up at the memory._

"_This is from four years ago but still they said she hasn't changed that much." Lussuria told him._

"_Hmph. Just make sure she doesn't get in my way." Xanxus told him. 'I swear this is the guy I know. What in the world happened to him? Maybe it I keep going I will find out soon.'_

_The door bell rang and Lussuria went running to the door. He opened it and there was my fourteen year old self there. My hair had grown to my mid-back and it was wavy. I was curvy for being a fourteen year old but it didn't show because I was wearing dresses and skirts at the time. This time I had a white dress on that tied around my neck with a sun hat and sunglasses on. I was barefoot with my flip-flops in my hands._

"_Ano. Hi! My name is Alice and I was told that I would be staying here for a while until the meeting with the Vongola boss." I said in my high pitched voice._

_'I saw Xanxus expression and I could tell he was pissed and Levi double his killing intent towards me.'_

"_I guess. They don't like me very much do they?" I asked Lussuria._

"_Don't worry honey. They will warm-up to you soon. I am Lussuria but you can call me Big Sis or Luss-nee chan." _

"_Well like I said I am Alice de la Luna, daughter of Adriana de la Luna and Philip de la Costa and granddaughter of Bermuda. It's a pleasure to meet you Luss-nee and ummm… Ano could you tell me your name please?" I asked with a small smile._

"_The man with the piercings is Leviathan our lighting guardian. The man with the scars is our boss Xanxus." Lussuria said._

_'I don't remember ever meeting them. I don't remember any of this. What the heck is going on?' I thought to myself._

"_Brat. You get in the Boss's way and I will kill you. I promise you that." Levi said in a threatening tone._

_My face was blank but I started laugh at his threat. It wasn't even a proper threat it was still funny watching him try though._

_I soon stopped. "Okay Levi-san. Whatever you say." I told him bowing. I yawned._

"_Oh deary you are tired. How long was your trip?" Luss-nee asked._

"_Not that long it was only 10 hours and then another 4 hour drive here." I told them with a smile._

"_Oh dear you make it sound like nothing. You poor thing."_

"_Haha. I don't mind really. I mean I have done other missions where I didn't sleep for weeks. It's no big deal." I said with a smile on my face._

_'I was confused. I had been on missions before. No, no, no! I had never been out the house before. This is the first time that I left the house. That prision. I am sooo confused.'_

"_Oh dear. Well here you can sleep as long you like. I will show you to your room." Luss-nee told me._

"_I will be in my office." Xanxus said and walked out._

_I went past everything else and stopped at a scene where it was Xanxus and Levi in his office._

"_So boss what do you think?" Levi asked Xanxus._

"_A weakling. We don't need to fear her." Xanxus told him._

_The door open revealing a happy Lussuria._

"_Oh boss isn't Ali-chan adorable!"_

"_No." Xanxus said. 'Xanxus is such an ass.' Lussuria was about to say something but was stopped by the phone. Xanxus answered it._

"_Hello."_

"_Hello Xanxus." _

"_Yes old man."_

"_Did Bermuda's granddaughter arrive safely?"_

"_Yes she did. She is asleep now."_

"_Okay good. Xanxus, I know this is going to annoy you but you are going to be her body guard. You have to protect her. These are orders from Bermuda himself."_

"_Che. Why do I have to watch that piece of trash?"_

"_He said, that you had to. No one else can."_

"_Che. Fine. Whatever."_

"_Oh and Xanxus one more thing. Don't do anything to her, please."_

"_Old man she is a brat and not my type."_

"_You say that now. Good night my son." With that the conversation was over._

"_What did Nono want?" Luss-nee asked._

"_He wanted me to protect the girl under orders from Bermuda."_

_Lussuria sniffed the air. "Something smells good. I wonder what it is?" Luss-nee ran down the stairs and screamed._

_Xanxus walked quickly but when he was at the kitchen he saw a feast on the table._

"_What the hell happened?" There was a cooked turkey in the middle, steak all around the table, mash potatoes, steamed broccoli, mac and chesse, pasta, corn, garlic bread, and to top it all off there was gravy homemade gravy in a bowel next to the steak._

"_Go ahead. Dig in." I told them. I changed into a skirt that had lots of ruffles and was pink and I had on an ivory shirt that tied around my neck and stopped middle way exposing most of my back. I went into the kitchen and came back out with wine and sweet ice tea. Xanxus sat down and so did everyone else. I was the only one who didn't._

"_Trash. Sit down."_

"_No thank you. I am fine." My younger self told him._

"_Don't say that trash, you haven't eaten in a day. Eat now."_

"_I rather not. You see my body is different than yours. Some of the stuff there I can't eat. Besides I ate before making all that. Don't worry about me." I said with a smile. "I need to finish the desserts."_

"_Strange girl." Levi said and grabbed the mac and cheese and a big piece of the turkey. I guess Xanxus didn't like that answer and went into the kitchen and grabbed me and threw me over like a sack of potatoes and carried me to the table and sat me in a chair._

"_Umm. If you mind but I have to finish."_

"_No you don't trash." He said and began eating the steaks that Lussuria had put on there. I got up but he brought me down with a pull on my skirt. I huff out a big breath and turned my head towards him and glared._

"_Okay look here mister. I don't give a fuck who you think you are but you aren't the boss of me. I can do whatever I want." I told him in an annoyed tone and got up out my seat and went into the kitchen with an angry walk._

"_What the fuck was that about?" Levi screamed. "I am going to scold her for how she talked to the boss." He got up and went to the kitchen but came back out._

"_I went in and saw her making a strawberry shortcake. She shooed me out by throwing a knife in my direction without looking." Levi said while going to his seat._

"_Che. Pathetic." Xanxus said but kept eating the food. I guess he likes my cooking._

_'Wait. Rewind. I can cook? Who knew I could cook? This is crazy. I am finding out stuff that I didn't know about myself. Why wouldn't Reborn want me to know?'_

_All the food was gone and I came back and got all the dishes in on arm and all the glasses in the other and went to the kitchen and came out with a cart full of desserts. I laid them all out for them and placed new plates and new forks were in front of them and I even sat down._

_There was strawberry shortcake, chocolate mousse, chocolate covered strawberries on top of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, an apple pie, a lemon cake with lemon frosting, a lemon meringue pie, strawberries and cream, blueberry muffins, cherries in a bowl and a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting._

_Xanxus took a piece of the red velvert cake and ate it. He didn't say anything but I knew it was good because his face said it all._

_I took a piece of the red velvet cake also and ate it slowly._

"_Oh this lemon meringue pie is delicious!" Luss-nee screamed._

"_Thank you Luss-nee. I love baking. It keeps me busy and it helps me calm down. It gives me a soothing feeling."_

"_Oh honey. Well you bake wonderfully. How did you know boss like red velvet cake?"_

"_Umm… Well… It's because it's my favorite cake. I have always loved it."_

"_Hahaha. Well that's one thing you and our boss have in common. Maybe you have more things in common." Luss-nee said and a bullet went past his head._

"_Xanxus-san. Why did you do that?" I asked him glaring at him._

"_Deary it's okay. He always does that. Me shoots every time he is angry." Luss-nee said._

"_He shouldn't shoot when he's angry because that makes him a little child throwing a tantrum. It is also bad manners. No one should throw tantrums because that means they don't know how to act their age or control themselves. I guess Xanxus is a spoil-" I was interrupted by a bullet that passed by my face. I looked at him with a glare. "a spoiled brat." I finished staring into his red crimson eyes._

"_Xanxus," I said sweetly with a smile, "don't you dare shoot at me again because I will retaliate." I stated with a smile._

"_Hn. Well don't talk shit about me, trash."_

"_I wasn't. I was simply stating an observation." I said with a beaming smile._

_Xanxus glared at me. "Shut up, trash." He shot in my direction again. I dodged it doing a front flip, then a cartwheel, then a back hand spring and then landed right beside him with an ice dagger aimed at his heart. The tip was touching his shirt._

"_All I have to do is press and it's good bye Xanxus."_

"_Why you little bitch!" Levi exclaimed readying himself with an umbrella ready to attack. He rushed at me but I stopped him with an ice shield and he crashed into it._

"_Please refrain from using foul language. It's not good for you. And I don't like it very much." I said with a sigh._

"_As I was saying don't attack me for no reason or that will be the last thing you do." I said in sickly sweet tone that had a hint of venom in it._

"_Now than, I will clean up than afterwards I will take a nap!" I exclaimed._

"_No honey let me do that for you." Luss-nee said. "I can't let you do the dishes also. Just go rest and I will do it. You are our guest."_

"_I really don't mind really. I like doing this stuff." I pleaded but he pushed me out. I sighed and walked out. "Where is you communication room?" I asked from behind the door_

"_Go down the hall all the way until the third door on the left. It has a silver star on it that says 'communication room'" Luss-nee told me._

"_Okay. Thanks." I turned to Xanxus. "If you will excuse me but I will call my family members and tell them I arrived safely." I said and skipped out of the room._

_'Man I was a lot like Soph at this time. I was exactly like her. Our persionalities matched.'_

_After I left Xanxus waited a couple of minutes and then got up and walked the direction I did and stopped at the door Luss-nee described, it was open a crack. The crack was big enough to where you could hear what was going on._

"_Mother! Stop bossing me around. I can do whatever I want and go away whenever I want. I have enough control. Besides you were the one who sent me here **remember**. You can't keep me there in that place forever mother. I am not your own personal fountain of youth!" I yelled at her._

_Xanxus stayed by the door and didn't go inside._

"_Don't speak to me that way you ungrateful little brat. Ever since your father died you have been acting horrible to me."_

"_No mother! You brought this on yourself. Plus Father protected us from you. Aunt Luce even protected us. You have been upset for years. Ever since we were born you have jealous that you didn't have the power that we do and that you don't have the respect of your own family. You don't know how to love mother! You never knew how to love! Father loved you. Grandpa and Grandma loved you. At one time my sisters did also. You just got to much attention just because you were the younger sister and then you lost it all when we came along. You are nothing now mother and have been nothing for the longest time." I told her in a cold hard voice that had a hint of bitter kindness._

"_You little BITCH. Don't you DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! I PROTECTED YOU FROM THE WORLD. I PROTECTED YOU FROM YOUR UNCLE. I PROTECTED YOU. YOUR FATHER DID NOTHING FOR YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_Don't talk about dad THAT WAY! HE PROTECTED US MORE THAT YOU! He defended us with his life! He taught us to defend ourselves! You just 'protect' us to use us as weapons! You don't think of us as humans! You think of us as your personal army. We are nothing but your little play toys! You never loved us! You never loved anyone but yourself! No matter how many people loved you it wasn't enough! You treated them like nothing._

_You treat everyone poorly and that's why everyone hates you, that's why the kingdom doesn't what you as queen. They want someone else. Someone who is kind and loving! You are unloved because you chose it! No one chose it for you! How did grandma and grandpa get someone like you for a daughter!? You are exactly like uncle!" I yelled at her._

_On the screen I could see she was furious her eyes were cold. She lifted her hand it looked like she was cupping a glass of wine but when I saw my youngerself clutch at her chest I knew what was happening. My mother was holding my younger self's heart in her hand._

"_Now listen you ungrateful child. I am your mother. You will do as I say when I say it. You will listen. You will do what you were meant to do there or I will squeeze your heart. Oh better yet I will kill your sisters in front of you, it will be slow and painful. I will make you watch in that special cage that I made just for you. I will do it just to make you understand who you belong to. If you don't do as I say I will make you regret everything you said and more. Now," She released her hold and I was gasping for air on the floor. She smiled brightly, "You do your job sweetheart. I have to go Soph is calling me. I love you my sweet Princess Ali." She blew a kiss. "Talk to you later. Bye!" She waved and the screen went black._

"_FUCK THAT BITCH OF A MOTHER!" I screamed and punched the floor. I cried for a good thirty mintues. Xanus just stood there listening._

"_Xanxus," I said almost inaudiable, "you can come in. It's okay."_

"_How long did you know?"_

"_Since you were by the door a few mintues into the converstation." I turned and my eyes were a cold ice blue and looked even bluer after I cried and my eye rims were bright red. "I apologize on behalf of my mother. She is a real bitch. My grandparents know it and my sisters knows it. Everyone knows it. No one can do anything to her because she is queen and she is our mother. She has the power to drain your life force and she can control you into doing whatever she wants you to do. But thankfully her power has limits." I said_

"_How?"_

"_She has a seal on her. Each time she uses her power she gets affected also which drains her of her own life force. But she only uses it on me because I am more powerful than her and she knows my weakness and she uses it against me so she can make me do anything she wants." I sad with a sad sigh. I got up and wiped my face with my hands._

"_Why do you let her do those things to you? If you see it and everyone sees it. Why let her?" Xanxus asked me._

"_Easy. She knows my weakness. Which are my sisters and also there is a special plant that grows in the kingdom and also," I stared at him, "she is my mother. Even though she does horrible things to me, I love her while no one else does. I do what she asks or else she will hurt the people that I care about. I have to love her." I told him with a sad smile._

"_Trash. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said in a firm voice._

"_No. I have to do everything she says or else my sisters will die and my aunts and uncles will die too." It was silent for a moment. Xanxus turned and was about to leave but I called his name._

"_Xanxus."_

"_Trash."_

"_Have you ever had to choose between your freedom or your family?" I asked him. He couldn't see my face but I could see his. It was soft and sincere looking. It invoked peace and serenity and my eyes this time had turned to a mixture of deep violet and a dark blue. He was thinking about the question._

"_Yes."_

"_And who did you choose?"_

"_Myself. People follow me no matter what and if they prove their worth to me than I know that they can keep up with me but I will not slow down no matter what. I could always get people to replace the ones that are weak. Trash is trash. The weak can't survive in this world."_

"_True the weak can't survive but would you be happy with that choice. I mean what if someone had your family in prison and they would only release them if you turned yourself in? Would you do it?"_

_He looked like he was thinking about his answer._

"_No I wouldn't. I would only live for myself because I am selfish and it is okay to be selfish. It's okay to live for yourself."_

_I stared at him with my now violet eyes and closed them and giggled._

"_Speaking from your heart. That's good because you are speaking the truth. You aren't going against yourself." I stood and walked towards him once I was out the door in the hallway I told him. "But not everyone can be selfish. Not everyone can be like you. There needs to be a balance in the world. There are people who will sacrifice themselves for others. They care about others instead of themselves. They are stronger than anyone in the world because to give themselves they have to be able to take care of others and look out for them. " I left leaving him there to think about what I said_

* * *

><p><em><span>Present time Ali's Pov<span>_

I was back in my time. Xanxus was awake sitting up.

"How was it?" He asked me with a face full of concern.

I looked at him. "How was it? You ask. Well I will tell you." I got up and looked straight into his eyes.

"It was FUCKIN MADDNESS! I mean we met before? I went outside and saw the world? There are things I don't know about myself. Does anyone know about any of this?"

"Any of what?"

"Any of it? I mean did they know that I actually went out of the kingdom? Did they know I could cook? Or even go on missions? And most of all I actually stood up to my mother? What happened to me why don't I remember any of it or even remember you?" I collapsed on the bed feeling confused and frustrated. I mean who wouldn't if you just found out that your life wasn't what you thought it was.

"The memory we don't know anything about that. I mean Nono, Reborn, Soph and I have been trying to figure out why you can only remember bits and pieces of your past. Everything else is the same, you have the same personality, and everything. You are the same person you were three years ago."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Stop saying that. I am not."

"But you are."

"NO I AM NOT." I got up and glared at him. "I AM NOT THE SAME FUCKIN PERSON I WAS THREE YEARS AGO. HECK I COULDN'T EVEN FUCKIN TELL YOU BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW! I mean my whole life is a fuckin lie. I didn't know anything about myself. I mean I thought that I was this zombie character that didn't know anything about life or want to know anything about life! I thought that I just let everyone else just go ahead a get a life while I just stayed home and lived a protected life. I thought I had a happy life." I flopped down. "I didn't know that I actually lived a life. I didn't know that I was adventurous. I thought I was always a weapon. A weapon of destruction. I thought I could hurt someone if I stepped out into the world. That's why I stayed." I said sadly I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Ali," Xanxus said with a sigh. "There's m-" s bullet went past his ear.

"Don't say any more than what she needs to." Reborn said his fedora covering his eyes. "She already knows too much. She doesn't need to know more."

"There's more?" I asked.

"Sadly yes." Xanxus said with a sad look in his eye.

"Than tell me." I said almost in a begging voice.

"Ali, it's not what you think it is."

"Just tell me. I need to know. I have to know."

"No." Reborn said in a strict tone.

"Reborn, I am not asking for permission. I am going to find out soon." I said in a strict boss like voice. I went to Xanxus and put my hands on either side of his head.

"Show me Xanxus."

* * *

><p>Reborn's POV<p>

Stubborn girl. She needs to listen when its best for her. I went and jumped on the bed and pointed my gun at Xanxus.

"Don't you **DARE** show her what happened if you do I will shoot you." I threatened.

_**"Reborn. He has to let her know.**_" I knew it was Jagger.

"Jagger you don't understand it she..."

_**"If she knows what happened she will go out to control I know. But we can't keep hiding her past from her. She has to know. If she doesn't she will lose herself again. I see her and the way she acts it's as if she lost her will to live anymore. Her grandfather sees it when she is alone and Soph and Izzy both read her mind. They agree that she doesn't know how to live anymore and when Ryo betrayed her she broke. Her spirit, her soul, everything. She was empty but then she became who she is now, an incomplete person of herself. She needs to find her way back."**_ Jagger said.

I sighed. I know he is right she isn't herself and she is lonely. I just don't want to see her hurt again and have to worry about others instead of worrying about herself and being reckless. I just don't want that for her. I wanted her to be happy but I even know she isn't happy right now, about her life and how it turned out. She needs to find herself and if going through the pain of the past will do it than I guess I have no choice.

"So that's why Bermuda has agreed to find her a husband so she can be happy or at least close to something like it."

_**"Yes. Even though it is a fake happiness he wants her to start out with simple joy at first and then work her way. But,"**_ Jagger looked at Ali, _**"if she is able to gain her happiness through her memories and able to find herself then maybe I will talk to Bermuda and her mother."**_

I sighed. I looked at Ali. _'I hope you are right.'_

* * *

><p><span>Ali's POV in Xanxus Memories again.<span>

_I was back into his memories. I don't know what day it was of my visit but I was guessing my second or my third day but I knew it was morning. The sun was barely coming out from behind the trees._

_"Good Morning Luss-nee."_

_"Morning Ali-chan! Would you like some eggs?"_

_"Yes, please." _

_"Okay._

_"Luss-nee"_

_"Yes-deary"_

_"Do you have a train room here in the mansion?"_

_"Why yes we do! Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I want to train and I need to practice... a dance routine." I said with a blush._

_"Routine for what? If I may ask."_

_"For my dance in an upcoming event for the whole kingdom. I need to make sure it is perfect."_

_"Oh of course. I will take you there. Morning Boss!" Luss-nee said while putting eggs on a plate and putting it in front of me._

_"Morning Xanxus-san."_

_"Morning Trash." He sat in a chair. "So what's this about you training?"_

_"I need a room so Luss-nee is going to show me after breakfast." I put a little bit of eggs in my mouth._

_"What about my breakfast?" He asked looking at my eggs seeing the steam coming off of the eggs._

_"It's ready." Luss-nee said and put a plate full of steak and eggs in front of him._

_"Steak and eggs?" I asked casually._

_"Problem trash?"_

_"No it's just I used to cook that exact same meal for one of my sisters. Her name is Emily but we call her Emi. That's her favorite breakfast meal I make for her when she was at home but now since she is away from home I really never make it anymore."_

_"Hn. I bet your cooking drove her out."_

_"No my mother did." I said eating another spoonful of eggs. "She was protecting me from her and mother didn't like it so she exiled her. Emi decided to live in Milan. I miss her so much." I said sadly. "It's okay though. She talks to me though. She told me that she got married. That surprised me so much because she isn't the type that opens up to people normally. She is very cold hearted to anyone that isn't family. I haven't met the guy yet but I am guessing that he must be some guy to gain my sister's heart." I said with a small smile._

_"Oh sweetie. Your mother sounds like a very mean person. I think not even Xanxus can withstand her."_

_"Hn." Xanxus huffed while stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth._

_"She is very mean and controlling. It's her way or no one's way. The only people she can't control are my sisters Izzy, Soph, and Emi herself. They are too powerful for her controlling techniques. Her's are weaker."_

_"Why are you easily controlled?" Lussuria asked._

_"She makes an injection and puts it in me from a special plant that grows only in our area. It makes me vulnerable and she also put a seal on me made from the same plant. It weakens my power so she is able to control me without me resisting her but what makes it stronger is that she infused some of her blood in the seal to make it stronger."_

_"Why does she do that?" Lussuria asked._

_"She envies the power that we have and she also blames me for my father's death." I said with a sadness in my voice._

_"How did he die?" Lussuria asked with sincerity._

_"It's too long of a story and some of my memory is fuzzy from that day."_

_That was the truth than but now I remember it fully with the help of Soph and Emi and my power to see into the past I remember_ _that day clearly. That part I remember. I couldn't remember that day clearly. 'I wonder why I can't remember these memories. They seemed like they never happened at all.'_

_I finished eating the last bit of my eggs and Xanxus finished the rest of his steak._

_"Luss-nee can you show me the room please?" I asked him._

_"Yes deary." Luss-nee said and took my hand. Xanxus stood up and followed._

_"Where are you going Xanxus?" I asked innocently._

_"He is following us because the Ninth said your grandfather wanted Xanxus to be your personal guard to protect you." Lussuria said._

_"Ano, thank you Xanxus-kun but I don't need you to protect me."_

_"Hn. It was an order. I make sure I follow orders given to me._

_"And this is mine. I don't need you."_

_"Hn. We will see."_

_Luss-nee took me down a couple of staircases than through some doors and finally made it to the room. It was big with mats, weights, ropes on ceilings, dummies with knives in them, swords, a rock wall, and blood spatters on everything._

_"Sorry deary. I would have cleaned it all if I knew you wanted to use it but you didn't tell me until this morning." Luss-nee said._

_"It's fine. Can you do me a little favor Luss-nee?"_

_"Yes Ali-chan. What do you need?"_

_"Well..." I whispered in his ear. He smiled._

_"Okay I will get it real quick." He left the room._

_I had on black shorts, a black sports bra, a black zip up vest on top of it, black gloves, and black converse. I quickly took off my converses and my socks._

_"Trash. What are you doing?"_

_"I got it Ali-chan." Lussuria came back with speakers._

_"Can you put it on the first track?" I said giving him my Ipod._

_"Yes just tell me when you are ready."_

_I went and stood on the middle of the mat. My feet were together and one of my arms was over my head while the other was across my stomach and the palm of my hand was facing down._

_"Okay you can play it Luss-nee."_

_The song started and I realized that it was "A Song that Ticks Away Time" by Lia from Clannad I started by bending over and touching the floor and came back up and took a step out to the side and threw my leg to the back and brought it down and my front leg went up at a 90 degree angle and I brought my leg around and curved it to make crescent moon and spun and brought it down and side stepped again and did a pirouette and extended one of my arms out and one of my legs out and then jumped forward to make my feet touch and landed and did an other pirouette and extended my right leg out on the ground and extended my right arm out as well. I brought them back together and then sided stepped to the right and then kicked in the air and did a double pirouette and extended my body and twirled with one of my arms up and took a couple of steps forward and did a cartwheel and spun in the air and jumped again and did a back hand spring and did another pirouette. I jumped in the air again and landed on one leg and slowly twirled. I did a several dance steps and several jumps and several kicks. It was a dance I knew at heart. It was a dance that I made for our festival at home. I remember that I would speed up when the music spend up and slowed down. Now that I look at it, it reminds me why I incorporated dance moves in my combat fighting. It not only looked graceful but it required lots of stamina and strength. As I moved I realized that the dance was beautiful in itself and was inspiring. I started tearing up wishing I could be like that again._

_ As the song came to the end I started to slow down and ended up on the ground hugging my knees to my chest had my head down._

_Lussuria was clapping at the end. "Oh Ali- chan that was beautiful! Where did you learn how to dance so well?"_

_"I actually choreographed that myself. It's a dance that I did once at a festival in our kingdom and I have been doing it every year."_

_"Was that all you need to do, trash? It was a waste of time."_

_I giggled. "No Xanxus that wasn't all I needed to do. I also needed to train but I need a sparring partner." I turned to Lussuria. "Luss-nee can you find me someone to spar with?"_

_"No." Xanxus said. "I will train with you, trash."_

_"Are you sure Xanxus? Remember what I did you yesterday? I almost killed you." I said._

_"Yes I am sure." He snorted._

_"Boss are you sure?" Lussuria asked voice full of concern. _

_"Remember you did just fight Sawada Tsunayoshi maybe you should take a rest."_

_"Shut up, trash." He said aiming his gun at me._

_"Boss don't hurt Ali- chan, please." Lussuria pleaded_

_"Don't worry Luss-nee, I am probably going to be the one to hurt him." I looked at Xanxus. "I promise I will be the one to heal your wounds later."_

_"Hn. As if you can hurt me trash."_

_"You'll see." With that I brought my fans out and my fingerless gloves._

_"Aren't you going to put shoes on?" Lussuria asked out of concern._

_"No. I prefer being barefoot, Luss-nee." I said casually._

_"But you will get hurt." Lussuria said full of worry. _

_"Luss-nee don't worry." I said with a smile. "I will be okay."_

_"Trash, stop talking." He shot a huge blast at me._

_"Ali-chan! Boss what are you doing?" Lussuria lightly scolded Xanxus._

_"That's how a battle is. You always have to be prepared."_

_"Boss." Lussuria said almost tired like. He saw that the smoke hadn't cleared yet and he was starting to worry._

_"Geez Xanxus you play dirt. I didn't even say I was ready." I said stepping out of the smoke._

_"Hn. You blocked my attack trash." He walked towards me and pointed his gun at me. "But not good enough," he than shot at my feet._

_"You never learn." I said in a whisper and did a backhand spring and he shot at me again but brought my fan up and spread it out and used it to block the blast by making an ice shield to protect me. I closed my fan when the blast ended and sent a stream water towards him and made ice daggers, he dodged them by shooting the ground and sent him up in the air._

_"Please make it harder for me." I said and gathered all the water around me into my hand and formed a bow and turned it to ice and broke it revealing a metal bow with silver twirling around it. It looked like a tree branch and had leaves around it. A both ends there was a blue gem. It was a medium sized bow._

_"Let's go, Stella." I readied my bow and the blue gems glowed and made a string of water. I made an ice arrow and shot it at Xanxus. He dodged it but I made the arrow change direction and it hit his shoulder. I melted it back to water and put it around put his arms and brought him to the ground. I made an ice prision around him and giggled._

_"Hehe. I told you I didn't need you."_

_"Little girl. I am barely warming up." He broke the ice by his flame of wrath._

_"Hahaha good Xanxus- kuuuuunnnnnn." I said playfully and brought a fan out again and rushed at him and slashed his left arm and his chest, his thigh and his torso. I disappeared to the back and slashed it. He went to his knees._

_"Had enough?" I said towering over him and put my bow away._

_"Not even." He got his gun and aimed at me and shot. It went past my cheek._

_"Hahaha not bad. But not good enough." I got my other fan and was about to hit his neck but instead he tackled me to the ground and straddled my waist. He grabbed both my hands and made me drop both my fans._

_"Got you." He said with a smirk._

_"That's what you think." I brought both legs up and put them under his arms and flipped him over with all the force that I could switching positions with him under me and me straddling his stomach pinning him down._

_"Got you." I said while making an ice chain constricting movements to the ground._

_"Not yet." He said with a smirk and melted the ice._

_"Just give up."_

_"No." He then lifted me off the ground by my waist. I put my legs around his neck and was choking him and threw him to the ground while doing a back hand spring. I stood up and was on the ground but got up slowly._

_I took off my vest leaving my in just the sports bra. _

_"Sorry little girl but those won't work on me." He told me pointing at my b-cup size._

_"I know that. It was getting in the way." I said and grabbed my fans while he got his guns. I was very fast and attacked him without mercy. He was bleeding so much that his shirt turned red and so did everything else. I stopped._

_"Your done Xanxus, just face it. I beat you."_

_"No you didn't." he rushed at me but I threw him to the ground and held a dagger to his neck._

_"Stop Xanxus. Sleep." I said with a sincere voice. With that he was knocked out._

_I took a deep breath. "Luss-nee, can you take Xanxus upstairs, for me please?"_

_"Of course darling." He said and grabbed him and carried him out and I followed._

_"Ali-chan. How are you so powerful?"_

_"I was born this way Lussuria-chan. It's a power that I inherited from my ancestors."_

_"Really?"_

_"Well, as you already know by now. I am a real princess, not because my grandfather says it but I am the next in line to be crowned. My mother had to take my grandmother's place after her death and the death of my father. I am the different one in the family because I inherited a curse that's been passed down to every other generation."_

_"Oh deary are you okay?" Luss-nee asked with concern._

_"Hahaha. It's not a curse where it hurts. It just puts a lot of strain on the body because of the curse and there are different stages of the curse so that means there are different levels of pain. Right now it's not bad but I know the pain will be worse and my seal alone won't be enough."_

_I was right about that but right now the pains feels as if I am in the first stage still. It doesn't hurt at all. I don't feel overwhelmed by everything or feel like I am suffocating._

_"What else can you tell me like about your family? I know you mentioned a sister named Emi, is that your only sister?"_

_"I wish but I have five more sisters. I have four older sisters, Emi is one of them the second eldest. There is Rose the oldest, Mei is the third oldest, Angela aka Angie is one year older than me, Izzy my older twin sister and there is Sophie the baby of the family."_

_"What you are a twin Ali- chan!?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So how does the curse work then?" He asked curiously._

_"Well the curse chooses its next person. Even though it is every other generation, the curse picks and chooses the person it wants. It can be generations until the next one is chosen, but with each 'princess' she has guardians that take care of her. My sisters they each have an important role and they each are my guardians. Izzy my twin is the Guardian of the Moon. She is able to feel what I feel at any moment she wants or needs to, I can even feel her emotions also. I can speak to her telepathically and she protects me. She is kind of suppose to be my bodyguard but I don't let her. She can also control other people's thoughts and emotions. Rose is the Guardian of Earth, Emi is my Guardian of Fire, Mei is my Guardian of Wind, and Angie is my Guardian of Lighting."_

_"What about the smallest one? The baby of the family?"_

_"Oh Soph. She is the Guardian of Time or as a cooler name in her words Time Keeper. She controls time. She can go to the past, present or future as many times as she wishes, and she can even go to parallel worlds, and she can teleport herself to any place she wants. She also shows the abilities of controlling people's minds, healing and creating powerful barriers."_

_"What else can your family do?"_

_"I will tell you at another time." I opened the door to a room. "Luss-nee just put him on the bed."_

_"Ali, you really did a number on the boss. He looks bad."_

_"It's okay he will be better soon. Can you get me a towel and a bowl with water?"_

_"Yes dear."_

_He went to the bathroom and came back with the bowel full of water and a towel._

_"Thank you, Luss-nee. Can you take off his shirt, Luss-nee?" I asked him wetting my hands and drying them with the towel._

_"Oh yes! I'd love to." He said with anime hearts in his eyes. I giggled. Lussuria was blushing as he took off Xanxus' shirt. He had a dazed look on his face._

_"I guess, I went a little too far." I said blushing and scratching the back of my head._

_"Why?" He asked tilting his head to one side._

_"Well... the cuts are very deep and if I don't heal them he could die from blood loss." I said sheepishly scratching my cheek._

_"Oh Ali-chan! You are too cute." Lussuria squealed. "But how are you going to heal him though?"_

_"Easy." I put the bowel next to him and put my hand over the bowel. The water came into my hand and formed a ball. I put it over the wound and began to work the water into the skin to bring the tissues and cells together and to create some new sells and tissue to bring them together starting with the nerves and the muscles. I did it for his chest, torso, arms, and his back. I had Lussuria turn him on his side to heal his back. I healed him pretty quickly, and then Lussuria put him back and I healed his shoulder._

_"Luss-nee bring me a glass of water." I told him while I moved to work on the rest of his arm._

_"Here Ali-chan." He said handing me the glass. I made a sharp ice dagger._

_"What are you doing Ali?" Lussuria asked._

_"Healing your boss of course." I said with a smile and cut my hand so blood came out._

_"Ali-chan! Why did you do that? Let me see your hand." Lussuria said frantically._

_"Relax Luss-nee. I know what I am doing just watch okay." I moved my hand over the glass of water that Lussuria handed me and squeezed a couple of drops in it. I stirred the water until it was transparent again. I grabbed it and tilted his head a bit forward so I could make him drink the water._

_"What did you do?" Lussuria asked curiously._

_"I just put some of my blood in his system to heal him quickly because what I did was just create new tissues, and cells and attached them to the old ones but I wasn't able to repair so they still need some more healing so they can be strong enough and put together better. Don't worry he will be well soon." I smiled._

_"So Ali-chan what can you do?" Lussuria asked. "I mean as the Princess de la Luna people say you have amazing powers. I was wondering what they were?" He asked._

_"Hahaha. Well as you can see I can manipulate water and create it out of nothing. I can heal people with water as you can see. i can also read people's thought, and communicate with them through their own thoughts. I can also see the future, past and present of other times and I can somewhat travel to them."_

_"Wow you really are talented and I guess your family is talented also?" He asked putting his hand under his chin._

_"Well I can do other things," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and then spoke again but my eyes had a sadness in them. "You see I am the Princess like you said and I am cursed. I cursed into being the life force for all of humanity and I have another soul inside of me, Luss-nee. I am a monster."_

_"Oh sweetie no you your not. In the little time that I have known you I have seen you as a sweet, nice, kind girl that has somehow gained the heart of our boss. You are not a monster Ali-chan, a monster wouldn't do anything for others or heal others that our not of their own family." He said and hugged her._

_Shock was written all over my face but soon it was replaced by a smile. "Thanks Luss-nee."_

_"How about we eat some ice cream ne?"_

_"Hai!"_

* * *

><p>Okay so hope you liked it and please review give comments what ever you want! But nooooooooo Reborn ended there are still many more questions that they haven't really answered really! I am soooo sad but I promise that my fic will keep the spirit alive I hope sooo please keep reading and I have another fic out check it out and tell me what you think! R&amp;R<p>

Ciao Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12: News

Chapter 12: News

"Lussuria we need to hurry!" Soph called out.

"I know Soph I am good at cooking and baking but not like your sister. I am not that quick."

Lussuria was putting the mixture into cupcake pans. "Who said to make a cake out of cupcakes that are suppose to be decorated cutely?" Lussuria asked getting an errated mark on his forehead.

"Uh? You did!" Mei yelled annoyed at Lussuria. She was decorating a cupcake with cream cheese frosting and staking them together so they looked like three layered cake.

Lussuria smiled weakly and scratched his cheek. "Hehehe. Guess I thought it wasn't going to be that since Ali-chan always made it look effortless when baking." He said putting the bowel on the counter and the cupcakes into the oven.

"Ali is soooo quick! She can make a whole meal in less than an hour! She is amazing! And her food always has a different flavor and the blends are so unique!" Soph exclaimed. Her big smile faded into a tiny one and tears started to stream down her face. She wiped them with her hand but they kept falling silently. "Ah. Gomene." She laughed a little. Lussuria went to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry." Lussuria said in a comforting tone.

"I'm not worried. I just want her to remember her past. Her true past. Not this fake one that has been fed to her. Ever since 3 years ago today she's been different. Lussuria," Soph looked up, "I want her back. I want her back." She hugged Lussuria tighter. "I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" She yelled. Lussuria hugged her even tighter as Sophie cried in his arms. After a couple of minutes she calmed down. He gave her a kiss on the head and patted her head and held her a little bit longer and whispered.

"We all do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Xanxus' memories Ali's POV<em>**

_There was nothing strange so far. Lussuria, Xanxus, and I were in the kitchen eating breakfast._

_Ding Dong. The doorbell rang throughout the house._

_"I will get it!" I said running to the door. I opened it and saw my grandfather Bermuda along with Jagger, Timoeto, and his right hand man Coyote._

_"Grandpa! Uncle!" I hugged them both but kept my grandfather in my arms._

_"We need to speak in private along with Xanxus and the rest of the Varia." Jagger said_

_I nodded. "About what?" I pointed my head in Timoeto's direction. "Why are they here?"_

_"It concerns them also." Grandpa said._

_"Okay." They came in._

_"Trash who was at the door?" Xanxus asked coming into the living room with a cup coffee._

_"Xanxus it's your dad, Bermuda, my uncle, and Reborn." I told him._

_A small shadow came through the door. "How did you know?" He asked._

_"She is my granddaughter of course." Bermuda boosted._

_"Bermuda."_

_"Reborn." He said coldly._

_"Grandpa be nice." I scolded lightly. I walked with him and told Xanxus. "Xanxus, tell Lussuria to come in the living room. We need to have an important discussion."_

_"I didn't know Bermuda had a daughter?" Coyote said._

_"It's a secret that only a few know. To tell you the truth her mother Adriana is my true ancestor. Her mother Giselle and I met after became an arcobaleno and became like this." He gestured to himself. " Her grandmother was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She gave birth to both Adriana and Luce."_

_"Luce? As in the sky arcobaleno?" Reborn asked._

_"Yes but Luce is older than Adriana and Luce had nothing to do with becoming Princess of the Moon because Giselle said so."_

_"So Luce gain sight of the future from her mother, Giselle?" Reborn asked._

_"Yes. Luce was put in the care of another family while we had Adrianna. For a while they lived here in Italy but soon word got out that I had a family so people came after them. I protected them the only way I knew how which was to have them away from me. Little did I know, they were after Giselle and then she told me who she truly was and showed me what she had to do and how powerful she was. I was in awe but she told me Adriana wouldn't be the Princess so her life wasn't in a lot of danger. She explained the danger of having the power especially since she had __**the soul**__that contained the__ souls__of all the past princesses and an another soul within her. She had to maintain all power within her. She even told me that she would have to sacrifice herself someday to maintain the balance."_

_"What do you mean by balance?" Reborn asked._

_"You know how the tri-sette is meant to be maintain the balance of time and power of the power we know of. Well the Princess of the Moon is a different power. It powers the earth and keeps the balance of the power in the tri-sette we just maintain a portion of that power." Grandpa said._

_"What is this sacrifice?" Xanxus asked._

_"Nothing don't worry." I told him smiling but I saw my arms tighten around my grandfather._

_"I don't believe you Ali? What is this sacrifice that you are talking about?" Xanxus said angrily. "What is it?"_

_"I guess there isn't a choice." My grandfather sighed. "The sacrifce is so that the Earth can recieve the Princess' power and maintain itself so it doesn't die and neither does the tri-sette. If the Earth goes so does the tri-sette. That sacrifice is to help the Earth itself." He sighed. _

_"So why are we here if we already talked beforehand?" Xanxus asked._

_"You see, there is another sacrifice but it is different because it gets rid of the curse that is on the De La Luna family. Since they are destined to keep and maintain the soul for the rest of their lives so that the soul that is in there doesn't wreak havoc again. The curse is living with two souls and maintaining the balance of Earth by making it a suitable place for the tri-sette to take place with the power that is given to them at the time of their birth. Giselle thought of a way to get rid of the cycle. She noticed that on the full moon her power would increase and **the ****soul-bearer** weakened. One night though she was practicing in the moon light and she realized that the soul bearer was reacting to her positively and as she described it, lifting the weight off of her shoulders. What Giselle planned was to destroy the **soul-bearer** and destroy her powers by sealing them away into the Earth itself. She almost succeeded but, it was too late. Ali was already a toddler and her powers as Princess were draining slowly."_

"_Why?"_

"_No two princesses can be alive at the same time. That is why most die really young. My grandmother only lived until she was 120." I told them._

"_What? That's young?" Lussuria asked._

_I giggled. "We have no means of age. We grow as normal humans but we can live as long as we must. The first princess lived for 300 years, but all the others only lived until they were either 150 or less. The earliest death was my great grandmother; she died when she was in her 80's."_

"_Wow."_

"_So your family has been around since the pacifiers were born?"_

"_You could say that. The first princess was sought out by the ones who created the tri-sette to see if they could also maintain the power. Originally they were going to be given to our people because we were not affected by the pacifiers, but the first refused. She said that she would only help keep the balance between them and the earth to help support the life here, but she wouldn't give up the lives of her people just for something that she could do on her own." I said. 'I remember the memories of the first when she was approached by Kawahira. She was just as stubborn as I was. Then again I still am stubborn.'_

"_So what do you do exactly?" Reborn asked this time._

_I smiled. "I just watch over the tri-sette. If I see that the balance is unstable I would come in and balance it out by neutralizing the flames that our given off of each. It's like if a campfire that goes too wild. I would come along and bring it down to its normal size. That's it."_

"_If it is nothing. Why are you in the care of the Varia?"_

"_I wanted her to see her future bodyguard." Bermuda said._

"_Why?" Xanxus asked._

"_Because you are the most suited to protect her. She knows it also. You can save her from herself and you may be able to help her."_

"_Help her what? Kill herself? I don't think so." Lussuria said._

"_No. I mean to help her in the future. She will need it." He said._

"_With what?" He asked pushing for more information._

"_I don't even know." Bermuda said._

_"Ali?" He said. I looked down._

_I didn't say anything._

_"Tell them they might be able to help."" He said._

_"Grandpa no. I can do it and Grandma taught me everything that I need to know. There isn't anything to worry about. I know I can do this. I have to do this for the safety of **my** family's future." I said with determined voice._

_"But you might die."_

_"It doesn't matter. I do this with my life. If it goes right... Emi, Soph, Rose, Angie, Izzy and Mei won't have to worry about for their future families because they will be able to have happy, normal lives. It isn't that bad. They will be able to live normal lives." I said smiling._

_"But at what cost?" asked Reborn. "Your life?" I looked at him with bright blue eyes._

_"Yes." I stated happily with a bright smile. "I rather give my life to save their happiness and future than to live and have them suffer what I have. I don't want them to lose anymore loved ones. That's why," I closed my eyes. "I want to be the last one." I put my head on my Grandpa's head._

_"Oh! Ali-chan!" Lussuria screamed and hugged me._

_"Luss-nee." My eyes opened up and saw a pink feather boa in my face._

_"Ali-chan don't do it! I know that we just met but I don't want you to go!" Lussuria whined._

_"It's not like that. I can't choose the time and place. I can't control when I have to go." He looked at me with a confused face._

_"Explain." Xanxus said._

_I took a deep breath. "It's like a normal death because I can't choose the moment when I sacrifice myself. I will get a sign to show me when and where to go from my Grandmother." I told them. I looked at their eyes and I saw the look that everyone had since I got here and ever since this day pain, suffering, sadness and worst of all guilt._

_"Don't look sad. I am fine there isn't anything to worry about." I smiled._

_"Oh but there is, my sweet Ali-chan." A sweet sickening voice said. A man that looked like he was in his early thirties appeared in the room._

_"Elijah." Grandfather said. The man was in a silver suit with a black button up shirt and black tie. His hair was black but I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were piercing silver. They seemed like they could see through everything with those eyes of his. I felt almost naked in his stare because of how hard he was staring._

_"Well if it isn't my sweet niece Alice. How are you?" He asked with a sweet voice that had a hint of venom in it._

_"What are you doing here?" Grandpa asked since I seemed to shocked to utter a single word._

_"I came for a visit of course." He laughed out. "Also, I came to make sure Adriana's deed was sought through."_

_"What do you mean 'sought through'?" Reborn asked._

_His smile grew bigger and much more sinister. "Oh so she hasn't told you? Ha. Muahahahahahahaha." He laughed out loud. He stared at me and I flinched shrinking down in size. I saw my arms tighten around my grandfather more._

_"Ali, why don't you tell them?" He asked standing tall and with a crazed stare._

_"Ali," I flinched at Xanxus' voice, "what's going on? Is it what you were arguing about with your mother the other day?" He asked lifting his eyebrow._

_I was curling into a ball before everyone's eyes. "Ali." I heard a gentle voice say but I didn't look up. "Alice."_

_I still didn't look up._

_"Ali," my grandfather got out of my arms. At that moment Xanxus walked over and surprise me and the rest of occupants of the room. Xanxus. __**THE **__Xanxus was hugging me._

_"Alice." I buried my head in Xanxus' chest as he spoke. "Look you can tell us. It's not like it's anything bad. Right?" He said._

_"That's right Ali-chan. We are here maybe we can help you."_

_"NO! NO YOU CAN'T!" I yelled pushing Xanxus away. Everyone was about to come towards me but they saw that this decision was difficult for me. My bright ice blue eyes were accentuated by my red rim as tears fell. "No one can." I said almost like a whisper._

_Elijah went walking towards me and put his hand on my head. I flinched under his touch as he brought his mouth to my ear. _

_"Alice you have to do it. You know you do." He whispered to me but I knew the others could hear his voice. "Your mother gave you an order. You have to follow through with it or who knows what will happen to Sophie." He said smirking like a little devil that he is._

_I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. Clutching my head with my hands as if I was trying to block out a voice. I lifted my head off the ground enough for my voice to be heard._

_"Fine. I give up. You win." I said. _

_Elijah smirked in triumph and jumped back out of the way. A bright blue light enveloped the whole room. I knew this light, it's familiar to me because it appears every time I transform. It's one that I always made me feel at peace but this was a different feeling. This sent shivers down my spine._

_"What's happening?" Timeto asked covering his eyes with his arm._

_"She's transforming." Jagger answered him. "She transforming into one of her forms but it is different this time. Something else is happening to her. It doesn't feel as warm as peaceful like the others." The light died down and everyone was silent. I was shocked I couldn't believe that I went to the extreme. There I stood but it wasn't me. I was in a black gothic gown with a black corset on the outside; I had a black choker on my neck and a black necklace that had the **Soul-bearer** glowing an eerie dark yellow light. My eyes weren't the ice blue anymore, or the soft violet or the warm brown, instead they were a void golden yellow. A shiver went down my spine as I looked at the 'me' in front of me, I looked lifeless, void, emotionless. Shock was all over everyone's faces._

_"Ali?" Lussuria asked the imposter. "I-i-i-is t-t-ha-" Lussuria couldn't even ask his question properly. He was couldn't ask if that really was me. It looked like me but it didn't feel like me._

_"Well I knew she couldn't handle the order that she was given but i didn't think she would go to this extreme." Elijah said smirking and putting his hands in his pockets leaning against the closest wall to him._

_"'What do you mean?" Xanxus growled out. No one answered. "What's going on?" His hands were twitching wanting to grab his guns and shoot something._

_"Why don't you tell them Bermuda?" He said in a playful tone. "Tell them about your supposed sweet granddaughter and this other soul she has. Tell them about how she isn't actually sweet at all." He said with this wided-eyed crazed facial expression._

_"Bermuda." Reborn called out tilting his hat up slightly. Reborn and my grandpa looked at each other for the longest time. Grandpa sighed._

_"That's the other soul. That soul is nothing but darkness. It is pure evil. That," he pointed at me, "is the first Princess's sister Luna." He said putting his hand down._

_"And your doom!" Elijah shouted and laughed frantically. "Yayhahahhahhahaha."_

_Luna blinked twice and crossed her arms._

_"Che. The brat really let me take control. Impressive but stupid of the little imp but still I am free even if it is for a while." She took a deep breath through her nose. "Sweet freedom. How I have longed for this day, just to be able to see the world I once was in."_

_"Enjoy it because this is the last time you will see it." Grandpa said. "Jagger-kun." Jagger nodded._

_"Now, now let's not be hasty. I want to enjoy this while it lasts, since its been centuries since I have been out. I want to see how the world is before I go back to that tight crowded area." She said putting her hands up in defense._

_"Let my granddaughter have control over her body again." Bermuda said and threw a knife covered with his eight flame at her. She dodged it easily by stepping to the side._

_"Now, now it's your granddaughter's body; you don't want anything to happen to her would you?" She said cocking to her to the side._

_"Give her back her body." Jagger said warping behind her and punched her body but it didn't have any effect on her._

_She looked at Jagger and smiled. "It looks like she doesn't want to." She smiled bigger and brought her hand out towards Jagger and sent him across the room to where Elijah was watching the fight take place._

_"Doesn't want to?" Xanxus asked his scars becoming more noticeable. "Like hell she doesn't want to. If she doesn't I will make her." He said aiming his Flame of Wrath at her._

_"Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said as he blasted a shot out towards her. Smoke filled the room. No one could see anything. No one knew if she survived or not. As the smoke cleared there was a visible hole that indicated where the blast hit._

_"Ali?!" Lussuria screamed his hands on the either side of his face._

_"Don't worry," grandpa said making Lussuria look at him, "she's still here." They looked around but they couldn't see anything. He sighed with relief. _

_"What are you looking for?" Luna asked everyone. They all looked startled because she came out of nowhere._

_"You! How did you-" Coyote asked pointing at her._

_"I traveled of course." She said making it seem like it was the obvious explanation to how she was there. She looked at the hole in the floor. "That's huge. Where were you aiming at?" She asked coking her head to the side with an expressionless face._

_"I was aiming for you." He snarled._

_"Of course you were. Oh how interesting. You're in love this girl are you not?" She said playfully._

_Xanxus looked away. I looked really close. His cheeks are pink! "That's none of your concern." He said._

_"Oh but it does you see," She started to walking towards him, "it affects everything, the curse, this sacrifice, this order that she has to do, her future is at stake. You affect everything after this day." She stopped in front of Xanxus and played with him by making circles in front of his shirt._

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_Well you feel it to don't you?" She grabbed his hand and put it over her chest. "I don't have control over her body really. I can just take over her psyche and push her in the way back until she wants to push me out since I don't have all of my power. But her body reacts when you touch it or are anywhere near her."_

_"Geez, just do the deed and let's go." Elijah said in an irritated voice._

_"Shut up. I know that you dumbass but Ali isn't letting me." She said shooting a glare at him._

_"What do you mean she isn't letting you?!" Elijah asked responding to her glare._

_"I have been trying ever since lover boy over here shot me." She said stopping the circles._

_"Trying what?" Reborn asked in a serious tone._

_She smiled wickedly. "To kill you." She said her smile growing even more evil._

_Xanxu grabbed Luna's shoulders roughly. "What are you saying?" he yelled. "That was Ali's order? To kill us?!" He yelled furious. He was practically shaking._

_"Yes." her voice calm. "She switched place with me because she couldn't do it. She has a heart while me on the other hand..." She grabbed a fan that was at her hip and spread it out. "I...Don't." She ran towards Coyote and attacked him but he dodged by leaning back out of the way of the attack he lost his footing but was able to regain his balance. She was behind him quickly after. "Sorry." She said and stabbed him through the heart with her fan._

_"Coyote!" Ninth yelled going towards him but was stopped by Luna who was smiling wide even wider than Bel._

_"Ninth you handle her, I will help Coyote!" Lussuria yelled to the Ninth._

_"Sorry but that's a no, no." She said throwing her fan at Lussuria cutting off a couple of his hair. "Damn it! This girl she gives me control over her body but she has control over my actions. Fuck it. She is too much or a sissy to do it on her, she should at least let me do it." She cursed out. She sighed and looked at Nono._

_"Well Vongola Nono this will be your shortest meeting yet." She said as she dashed towards Nono her fan wide open and slashed at his head but he dodged. "Hn. Good job old man but," she disappeared but reappeared behind Nono, "Not good enough" and slit his throat with her blade_

_"NINTH! Damn it all! Chaos Shot!" Reborn shot and bullets went in all different directions towards Luna._

_She smiled and leaped up and down dodging all of Reborn's shots. "Two down, four more to go." She said heading for Lussuria._

_"No you don't." Reborn said and Leon transform to a sword._

_"Ah you putting up with a fight with your death?" She blocked Reborn's attack._

_"Che. Ali if you hear me stop this right now." Reborn pleaded._

_"Hahahahaha. You think that will work?! Ha. She already sacrificed so much to be here in this position And," Luna went to attack but Reborn blocked it, "it she doesn't do it, her sister dies and Ali loves her family more than anything and will give up anything so her family can be safe. Her friends, her position her wealth, life," she took a sideways glance at Xanxus, "even love just so her family is alive. This girl will do anything to be sure that nothing hurts her family." She said striking at Reborn again._

_It's true. It's all true, what she said I am like that but this isn't right._

_"Ali- chan!" Lussuria yelled. But Luna ignored it and changed the fan into a dagger. She threw it at Reborn but he blocked it._

_"Hn. My turn." He said._

_"I wouldn't be so sure." Luna said as the dagger pierced Reborn through the heart and broke the pacifier._

_"Reborn!" Lussuria screamed._

_"Who's next?" Luna said as Reborn fell to the ground. The dagger turned back to a fan. "How about you?" She pointed to Lussuria._

_"I won't fight you, Ali-chan!" Lussuria said._

_"Then this will be easy." She said running towards Lussuria._

_"Ali-chan!" He called out._

_"Not answering. Please leave a message at the beep. Beeeep." Luna said._

_"Ali-chan!" Luna came closer. "Ali-chan!" Closer. __"Ali-chan!" Closer. "Ali-chan!" __Lussuria screamed for the last time and Luna slashed his throat._

_"Annoying." She said and kicked his body away._

_"Alice come back to us. Don't let this woman control you." Bermuda said on the shoulder of Jagger._

_"Too late she is." She said and lifted the fan and threw it towards them hitting both Jagger and Bermuda in the heart. "Oh and I will take your flames" she said absorbing their flame._

_"I guess its just me than." Xanxus said._

_"Boss!" Levi said coming out and jumped in front of Xanxus. "I will prote-" the fan hit him in the gut._

_"Now it's just the two of us." Luna said. She closed her eyes and breathed. When she opened them they were black._

_"Come on Xanxus. Fight me!" Luna said. "Or is she too precious for you to kill." She said disappearing and then reappearing in front of Xanxus. Xanxus jumped backwards._

_"Neither." He shot his gun at her._

_She smiled. "Hn. That's your answer." She opened up her fan and stabbed her own hand until it was bleeding. She moved the blood into a ball and made that ball into a bunch of needles. "Die." She flung them and only some were able to get into his skin. He lifted his arm and shot again but missed. She threw her fan but he dodged them. He lift both arms and they were both shaking. He shot but he kept missing. She jumped in the air and threw her fan and it hit him right in the heart._

_She landed next to him and took out the fan. "It's shallow." She stood up and transformed the fan into a sword._

_"Any final words." She said pointing the sword at him. He moved his hand and motioned her to go closer to him. Once she at his level, sword still pointing at his heart, he got up quickly which made the sword pierce his heart. He smiled as he said, "Ali, you've pierced my heart. Love ya," His body fell to the ground as Luna took out the knife. Xanxus had a smirk on his face._

_Tears were running down her face._

_"Nice work I will inform your mother." Elijah said and disappeared. Luna dropped to her knees and the light shown once again replacing me and Luna._

_"XANXUS!" I cried out tears running down my face as I hugged his body. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. Xanxus, Lussuria, Grandpa, everyone. I am s-s-s-s-" I cried uncontrollably._

_"Ali!" I turned to the doorway and there stood an out of breath Emi._

_"Emi!" I ran and cried to her. "I didn't. I d-d-didn't m-m-mee-ean t-t-t-t-ooo!" I cried in her embrace. "M-m-mom s-s-she,"_

_"Shh. I know Soph told me. She saw it all happen." Emi patted my head trying to sooth my worries out._

_"She must think I am horrible." I mumbled into her embrace._

_"Actually she thought you were brave." Emi said._

_"She did?" I looked up and saw her smiling._

_"Yes, yes she did. Now what would she say if she saw you like this? Hmm." She said as she wiped the tears away from my face._

_I smiled a little. "B-b-but look, look at what I did."_

_Emi looked around. "So? What are you going to do about it?" Emi asked with a smile._

_"Can I? Won't mom be mad?" I asked worriedly._

_"I can handle mom. You do what you always do. Do what's right!" Emi said with a gentle smile._

_I smiled brightly. "Thanks Emi!" I hugged her and looked at everything I did and closed my eyes._

_I went to the middle of the room and transformed into my winged form. "Tell them I am sorry."_

_I said and I put my hand on the **Soul-bearer** and then said one word. "Heal." And a bright light engulfed the whole room. Once the light was gone. The room was the way it was before and everyone was healed on the floor. I almost fell to the ground but Emi caught me in time._

_"Ali!" Emi yelled but caught me. "Phew. Okay Ali wake up." She shook me. "Ali." She shook me again. "Ali! She shook me harder. "Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled. "Come on Ali! Ali! Wake up! She tried and tried. Her face lit up. "Ali, Mei is shoving Soph into giant cake mixer." Emi said but nothing happened. "Ali! Wake Up!" Everyone's eyes shot open. "Why won't you wake up Ali?!"_

_"What?"_

_"We're alive!"_

_"How?"_

_Everyone was speaking at the same time. Lussuria looked around and saw Ali inside of Emi's arms._

_"Ali!" He ran towards her so fast. "What happened" It was a question directed towards Emi. "She saved you. All of you." Emi shot a glare at everyone in the room. "She healed you and then she collapsed! She won't wake up." Emi said about to cry her eyes out. I could see the tear welling up she would never cry in public but this was different._

_"Why?" Nono asked._

_"Because it's who she is!" Emi yelled letting the tears fall. "If she does something wrong, she does something to fix it no matter what the cost is. This is who she is. She tries to fix everything with no regards to what it does to her." She looked down at my face and ran her hand through my hair. "It is funny how i am the eldest but yet she always protects me and heals me and makes sure I am the one safe. I wish I was as confident as she is." She grabbed me and held me princess style._

_"I have to go." She said heading out the door._

_"Where?" Lussuria asked._

_"To our house of course." She stated without turning back._

_"Wait back to that evil woman?" Jagger asked furiously._

_"Yes." Emi said with an emotionless voice._

_"Like hell you are." Xanxus said practically running towards Emi. When he caught up he grabbed her shoulder turning her until she faced him. "Why the hell would you do that?" He asked shaking her lightly. Emi said nothing and has he bangs covering her face. "Answer me!"_

_Emi lifted up her head her eyes full of the held back tears._

_"Do you think I want to take her back there? Don't you think I want her there? Do you even realize that she has to go back? Can't you realize that everything she did, when she healed you, and even now changes everything?" Emi yelled._

_"Don't you think I want her to be happy?" Emi said softly._

_"Why can't she?" Timeteo asked._

_"Adriana." Bermuda said floating towards his two granddaughters. Jagger appeared next to them._

_"What happened to make it this way?" Reborn asked,_

_"Uncle Jagger take Ali back please. You know that mother doesn't want to see me, especially since I said I wouldn't go back there." Emi said softly putting Ali in Jagger's arms._

_"Wait." Lussuria said. "Please let Ali stay at least until she wakes up." Lussuria pleaded._

_"Uncle Jagger go. I will explain things to them." Emi said._

_"Very well." He said bowing to her._

_Emi bent down and kissed my forehead. "Bye Ali-chan." She said sadly. "Call me when she wakes up Grandpa."_

_"Of course." With that he warped._

_"Ali-chan!" Lussuria yelled. "Why did you let them go!" He yelled._

_"Look you don't understand anything, you outsiders!" Emi yelled._

_"Actually I do Emi-chan!" Lussuria yelled back. 'I have never seen Lussuria this worked up.'_

_"How the hell do you know my name?" Emi said getting in a fighting stance._

_"Ali-chan told me. She told me everything and she also showed me pictures. I ask you again." Lussuria said walking towards Emi. "Why did you let them leave?" Lussuria said through clenched teeth._

_Emi sighed and relaxed a little. "Our mother will be furious if she doesn't get Ali-chan. Even though she hates her she needs her and her blood."_

_"To make her young correct?" Xanxus asked._

_"Yes. Her blood is the only thing that heals our mother and our mother doesn't want to lose her fountain of youth or get word out that there is this great power."_

_"Is that why no one knows Ali and treats her normally?" Lussuria asked._

_"Yes. But Ali likes being unknown even though it's dangerous for her at our house."_

_"Why?" Reborn asked,_

_"Haven't you been listened? It's because she wants her for her youth" she said annoyed._

_"I know that but why? I mean why is she aging?" He asked clarifying his question._

_"Cause of the power she has. She can control people. Mind, body and will. That power alone is dangerous but it depends on the person. You see because I along with Ali and Soph can do the same but we don't have a limitation or get old. Or mother is evil which is why she sacrifices her youth but only when Ali is near."_

_"Makes sense." Reborn stated.._

_"Yes it does but what doesn't is this order that she made Ali do. I mean I know she is jealous of Ali because Ali is the Princess but wouldn't she want Ali to get married. Why go as far as killing Grandpa, Jagger, Varia and Vongola head? I mean she wouldn't do some- Oh no!" Emi gasped wide-eyed._

_"What what's the matter?" Lussuria asked._

_"Nothing don't worry." She looked at her watch. "I have to go." She ran out the door but stopped just at the doorway leaving the Varia._

_"Xanxus. In any way possible, please. I beg you." She turned and looked at him. "Find my sister and don't let her leave your side." With that she ran out of the door._

_"What does she mean? What did she find out."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom Ali's POV<strong>

'Gasp.' I was in the same old room. Xanxus was there still in the room and so was Reborn, Jagger and my grandpa.

"Ali. What did you see?" Grandpa asked.

I looked up at him. I stared at all of them. I felt something wet on my cheeks. I touched them. Tears. They were falling.

"I killed you." I stated bring my knees up to my chest. I killed my own family and friends.

"Yes but we are alive thanks to you." Reborn said.

"Yes but I killed you!" I said louder.

"Ali don't focus on that." Grandpa said. "That's not important."

"Not important!" I stood up on the mattress. "Not important! Do you really believe that your lives are not important. Do you think the fact that I killed you doesn't matter! Do you think that me that on that gives life should take it away. No! I am a despicable person! You all should hate me. Like i hate myself."

I felt the tears streaming. 'I am a monster!'

"Ali. No one blames you." Xanxus said softly.

"You should. Everyone should." I said putting my head in my hands.

"If you remember." Xanxus said. I heard a rustle at the chair and felt someone embracing me. "I killed myself." I looked up and was met with Xanxus' chin. I was still short but he tilted his head down until our eyes met.

"How I miss your blue eyes." He said sticking his tongue out and licked my cheek.

'WTF? Why is he doing that'

"I am licking away your pain." He explained. He held me tighter. "Look no one blames you for the past. We can only look towards the future."

"That's what you say now. I still can't. I mean I don't even know if I can trust you just yet because you are too different from what I remember you being. I am sorry, that may have been your memory of me but I want my own." I pushed away from him.

"I am sorry but I have to find them on my own without help from others because I don't even believe what you are saying right now. I couldn't have done all of that. I am sorry but please give me some time." I started walking towards the door. I put my hand on it. "Please just give me time."

"I am sorry to rush you Ali but we don't have that kind of time. Your mother and uncle are going to attack any moment and you need you to remember before that time. It's essential because you are the only one that knows how to defeat them both." Reborn said.

"I am sorry but-"

"Ali. It's okay you can remember at your pace right Reborn." Grandpa stressed.

"Sorry Bermuda but I am not going to be nice right now because the fate of the world literally depends on your granddaughter."

"Stop,"

"I am sorry but no. You need to hear this. You are needed right now Ali."

"Stop."

"Your sisters need you."

"Stop."

"Your Grandfather and Jagger need you."

"Stop."

"The Varia and the Vongola need you."

"Stop."

"The people of the world and the arcob-"

"I SAID STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Couldn't he tell that I knew all of that. I knew people were counting on me but I can't help them any more not right now. Not the way I am right now. I have to get out of here.

I dashed out of the room, down the stairs, past the kitchen. I didn't even stop when I heard my sisters call out. I just saw the door and just went out. I had to go to a place that I knew no one would find me.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Ali's Room<strong>

"What the hell was that for Reborn? Do you want me to kill you?" Bermuda said.

"You know I was right to do that don't you?"

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was"

"No you weren't"

"Oh yes. I was."

"No you weren't. This is MY granddaughter not your little play toy. She is my granddaughter and you have no right to-"

"Bermuda, she may be your granddaughter but she is also the other half of the tri-sette. It's been in her family since the beginning you can't shelter her fate."

"I know that but I wanted to keep her safe."

"Safe there is no such thing in the world we live in Bermuda especially when it's Ali we are talking about. You know that they are going to come after her so they can forcibly get her to release that chaos that is inside of her. It's not fair if she doesn't know why and fight for her own way of life."

"Reborn…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Lussuria and them in the kitchen (No one's POV)<strong>

"Ali-chan!" Lussuria yelled as he watched Ali run out the doors.

"Luss-nee. You can't go after her. She needs to be on her own right now." Soph said lying on her stomach on the kitchen counter.

"But Sophie"

"Lussuria she just found out a cruel part of her past. She needs to figure out on her own what she has to do from here. There are still some parts of her memory that are gone. She just can't get them back like that. Right there what she just experienced was the first time it contained her and it was a bad memory but there were some good ones to it. Even then to her, she can't trust herself because she did something reckless which was she unleashed the soul, which is something that a Princess is never suppose to do because it is against their kind gentle nature while the soul is pure evil. So she thinks that she can't be trusted to be the Princess anymore." Sophie simply stated.

"That's why we were waiting for her memories to come back on her own so she can know her own reasoning behind what she did. So she could figure it out herself and do what she needs to do for the future to be able to do that she needs to know the past to save the future." Emi said coming through the door.

"EMI!" Sophie yelled and jumped on her knocking her to the ground.

"Hey little one." She said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked getting off her sister and helping her up.

"Well I am here because Izzy called Angie and Angie called me. They told me that Ali was gaining her memories back, but I didn't think that she would go looking for them." Emi said.

"Oh. Okay. Is Dino coming?"

"He is coming later. Angie is coming over right now with the marshmallow." She said. "So Ali found out what happen that day? Hn." Emi asked. Soph nodded.

"I guess that means it's time hm?" Emi asked.

"No." Soph said. "Just give her time. Let her come to you for the answers." Soph said.

Emi told a deep breath. "Fine. So everyone is meeting here I gather?" Emi asked.

"Yupp. I told Izzy to call everyone because we need all the help we can get. They are going to try to get to Ali when she is weak." Soph told them. "We need to prepare for the worst because I fear that it will get ugly from here onward."

"I hope you aren't right." Jagger said. "Hello Emily. How's everyone?"

"The family is great. Dino is coming over also."

"DINO!" Tsuna yelled. Almost forgot that they were here hahahahaha.

Reborn kicked him in the head. "Dame-Tsuna you are too loud."

"Wait. What is going on? I am soo confused." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-chan you are hopeless." Soph said teasingly. "Ali was just shown one of her memories from three years ago. A true memory because it showed how truly evil our mother is and how power hungry she is. Ali is trying to coop with that fact along with other things. In the mean time we still need your protection because our mother is still coming along with our uncle."

"So wait our we still going to fight for the dear maiden's hand in marriage?" Mukuro asked.

I glared at him. "No you are not. That was just something that my mother wanted to happen because she thought she would convince Ali into prolonging the ritual especially if she put Xanxus-kun in there. The whole crap grandpa and my mother said about having a loving family before she goes it was just a fuckin' lie. Grandpa only went along with it because he knows that Adriana is the way she is because of him so he is trying his best to repair the damage even though it is creating an even greater problem. But she is still going to Japan it's safer there than anywhere else."

"Won't Ryo know?" Reborn asked.

"He might but he won't do anything else he is told by our Uncle." Soph said.

"So when Ali gets back, we are leaving for Japan? Why the heck didn't anyone tell me?! I could have met you all there." A girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes

"Angie-chan, don't yell and don't frown. It's going to ruin your beautiful face." A young looking man with white hair said.

"Che." She said but then smiled and jumped on Mei. "MEI-CHAN!"

"NO!" Mei said and moved out of the way. Angie fell face first onto the floor.

"Mei-chan…" Angie looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why are you so mean to me?" She said pouting.

"Whatever." Mei said looking away.

"Angie." Soph said smiling at her. "Welcome."

"SOPHIE!" Angie yelled and went to hug her but she dodged her also. "Why doesn't anyone want my hugs?" She said in a whiny voice.

"BECAUSE YOU CHOKE US TO DEATH!" Izzy yelled.

"IZZY I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!" She yelled and grabbed Izzy in a big bear hug.

"Damn… it… Angie… let me go." Izzy said struggling for air.

"I will save you Izzy." Mei said grabbing a wooden spoon to try to pry Angie's arms off of her.

Soph sweat dropped and let out a deep sigh. She turned to everyone. "Everyone. This is our other sister Angela but we call her Angie. She is a bit of an airhead and a bit over exaggerate but don't worry you will love her."

"Hello everyone." She said waving while dropping an unconscious Izzy. Mei caught her in time. Angie looked at her. "Guess she went to sleep."

"Sleep! You fuckin' choked her to death!" Mei yelled.

"Hello nice to meet you." She said gently.

"What about me Soph-chan?! Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Everyone already knows you Marshmallow-head." She said.

"Mou~ Soph-chan why do you have to be mean?" Byakuran said hugging Soph, practically squeezing her to death.

"Let me go Bya-chan!" Soph yelled. Angie calmly walked over to her sister and boyfriend.

"Bya-chan. You are choking my sister." She said gripping the arms that were around her sister and pinning them behind his back. "That's why she doesn't like you." Angie stated with a smile.

Soph gasped for air. "Oh. My. Word." She panting trying to regain her breath.

Mei sighed. "So what are we going to do guys?" She asked them.

"Don't worry we have a plan." Izzy said coming back to life. "But we have to wait until Ali comes back."

"Why?" Lussuria asked.

"Because, even though we already have a plan for her, we don't know if she will go along with it. She has lived three years not choosing her own destiny but now she will decide how she wants to live her life from now on." Soph said going to the oven.

"Besides," she opened it up. "Ali knows the future and she will make the right decision."

* * *

><p>Everyone! Please don't be mad these past few months have been crazy busy and with me starting college, I don't know when the next time I will update. Don't worry I am not abandoning either of my stories. I am going to just update when I can.<p>

Thank You to everyone that is following this baka- authoress. Please R&R I will love you very much! :)


	13. OC Profiles

Okay I know this is very late in the making but I made Profiles for each one of my OC's that way you get some details. Don't worry, I am updating very soon! Just wait a little while longer, they are coming it's just taking me longer than I expected. This is just a little something for everyone as a thank you for everyone reading it.

* * *

><p>OC Profiles:<p>

**Alice Luna aka Ali**

Other names: Princess of Vindice, Princess of Moon, Guardian of the Soul

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown (normal), Dark Blue, Blue, Violet

Hair Color: Blue and has her hair mostly up and strands hanging out and bangs (covers her eyes during battle)

Appearance: Round shaped face, short, fit body and has curves 5'1. She is very bubbly but is sometimes serious and calm. She is very kind and gentle but can be a bitch at times. She is a strong-headed, bold, kind hearted person.

Abilities: Control water any form of water, materialize it out of no where, freeze water, heal wounds, fix bones, save people from brink of death, bring people back to life, talk to souls, read peoples mind, see the future and past of people, and can communicate with others.

Weapons: Primary is a bow and arrow but also uses metal fans, twin guns, crossbow, daggers, and short swords

Animals: Kairi and Riku twin white tigers. Kairi has ice blue eyes, Riku has one ice blue eye and the other violet

**Isabella Luna aka Izzy (Ali's twin)**

Other names: Guardian of Moon, Silent Angel, Mindtaker

Age: 17

Hair Color: Blue same shade as Ali's, always in a braid length to her mid-back

Eye Color: Violet

Appearance: Oval shaped face, little taller than Ali, more curves than Ali 5'3. She is a strong headed person, hot-headed, stubborn and overly protective at times. She is very loving and kind to her friends and family except the mother.

Abilities: Control Air and water, telekenesis, read peoples mind, control other people's mind and emotions, can heal minor wounds

Weapons: Primary is twin long blades but uses daggers, hand guns, kunias, short swords

Animals: Sakura and June. Sakura is a black panther with pircing pale blue eyes and June is grey bob cat.

**Sophie aka Soph**

Other names: Gurdian of Time, Keeper of Memories, Clockwork, Timekeeper

HC: Dark Chocolate always has her hair loose and length to her shoulders

EC: Violet

Age: 14

Appearance: Oval shaped, light skinned, 4'9, thin and still growing. Out of all the sisters she is the most bubbly one and most clumsiest. She is kind and a sweet heart but when she is the timekeeper she is emotionless. Most times she is energetic and happy but when her mother is a topic she becomes cold-hearted. She is also the most spoiled.

Abilities: Can freeze time, teleportation, time travel, sometimes has visions only during sleep, can make powerful barriers, can go into other people's memories, telepathy to anyone.

Weapons: Spear/staff (mainly) but also uses hand guns, knives, large hammer, and batons

Animals: Kitty, Kirara, Hide, Evee, Piku, and Lily. Kitty is a lion cub that has golden eyes, Kirara is a cheetah, Hide is Bluejay, Evee is a baby tiger, Piku and Lily are brown siberan huskies.

**Rosella aka Rose**

Other Names: Protector of Earth, Animal Whisper, Death Rose

Age: 26

HC: Light Brown

EC: Green Hazel

Appearance: Tall 5'9, tallest one of the family, very bubbly, thin lean body, has little curves, her personality is one of childish, playful and funny, smiles all the time but when fighting her name Death Rose comes out.

Ability: Control Earth, Breath life into plants, talk to animals, little bit of healing power not a lot, and also able to take over someone else's body, and astroprojection.

Weapons: TBD

Animals: She has a beagle named Jun, two Andalusian horses one boy and one girl the boy named Aoi and the girl named Ayaka. She then has two red tropical macaws one named Haruko and Hinata.

**Emily aka Emi**

Other names: Fire Protector, Phoneix, Silent-Killer

Age: 24

HC: Black hair with hints of violet

EC: Silver grey eyes

Appearance: She is 5'5 3/4 tall, she has a heart shaped face. She is cold and distant to people outside of her family and even towards her own family members but she is sometimes nice to them. She has her own way of showing her kindness, and she is gentle to Ali and Soph.

Abilities: She is able to create fire and manipulate it. She can also use it to heal others and has the ability to distort and restore memories. She can also use telekenisis.

Weapons: Nun-chucks, knives, hand to hand combat, Jiu-Jitsu, Capoeira and Ninjutsu, and a revolver

Animals: A hawk named Phee-Phee and an eagle named Pandora.

**Mei**

Other names: Guardian of Wind, Breeza, Blades

Age: 22

HC: Long red hair usually loose but has many different styles

EC: Bright Emerald Green

Appearance: She is 5'6, she is a hot-head and screams and is very unladylike like but during official meetings or business she acts professional in front of them. Even though she is tough towards everyone including her sisters its the way she expresses her kindness and shows them that she does care. She is a girly-girl because she does wear dresses, skirts, and floral patterns and heels.

Abilities: She can control and manipulate wind in any form. She can see people's auras as well as sense other people's emotions.

Weapons: Twin blade guns and twin hand guns, Capoeira and kick boxing

Animals: Two green and red hummingbirds Rei and Nikita and a barn owl named Snow

**Angela aka Angie**

Other names: Lighting, Guardian of Light,

Age: 20

HC: Light brown hair

EC: Bright Green Eyes

Appearance: She is around 5'5, her hair is usually loose and wavy but there are times where she puts her hair in a side pony tail that is curled. She has an airhead personality and pretty strong even though she is skinny. There are times where her personality gets her in trouble with her sisters.

Abilities: She is able to create lighting and manipulate when it is near and read other's minds.

Weapons: A scythe and different styles of martial arts

Animals: A light brown hair munchkin cat with blue eyes named Jewel and a Turkish angora named May


End file.
